


All About Her

by DeathTheKed



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU i guess, F/F, JIUBIN!, JIUxGAHYEON!, JIYOO!, SINGJI!, gay doing gay stuffs, hints of SUAYEON!, hints of SUYOO!, inspired by their outfits in Idol Radio 200403, they're gay for Minji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: Kim Minji moved into Seoul to finish her studies.She didn't expect to get caught in love triangles between the campus crushes.All of a sudden, four girls are hoping to be the right one for her.1. The Girl-Next-Door2. The Bad Girl3. The Prince4. The Little SisterWho do you think is the right one for her?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 176
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1: She's THAT Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So...I suck at summaries.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you give it a chance though.
> 
> Let me know what you think, comment down below. That'll be great.
> 
> Thank you so much~

You know how every cliché love story starts with a girl moving out of her hometown to the big city where she’ll find the love of her life? Well, right now, Kim Minji is _that_ girl.

Not that she’s hoping to find love, but she did come all the way from Daejeon to Seoul. Her parents thought that it would be better for her to come to the capital city of South Korea since it’s already her senior year. Besides, most of their families lived here now.

 **“Minji!”** her father calls, interrupting her thoughts. **“Your mom’s calling you.”** he had been carrying things from the moving truck to the house together with the workers.

 **“Okay, give me a second.”** she says, and he nods his head before going back in first.

Minji notices the bushes on the side opens up as a girl with blondish brown hair and glasses walk out from it. She looks around and their eyes meet, a deep blush creeping on the stranger’s face as she immediately approaches Minji while putting her hands up.

 **“I’m not a creep, I promise. I just thought maybe you needed help.”** the girl says, chuckling nervously, probably worried about how their new neighbor would think.

Minji just thinks that the girl looks pretty cute. With her glasses and boyish shorts, she rocks the girlfriend look. She definitely looks like one of those campus sweethearts.

**“I think the workers can handle it...with my dad, but thanks for the offer though.”**

**“No problem. My name’s Kim Yoohyeon, I live...next door, as you’ve seen.”**

**“I did see that.”** Minji chuckles, making Yoohyeon smile. **“Kim Minji.”**

 **“Nice to meet you.”** Yoohyeon takes her hand out of her pockets and offers it to Minji. Strangely, her hand isn’t sweaty but it isn’t as soft as Minji thought and full of veins.

 **“Minji!”** it was her mother’s voice this time as she looks through the window of their new house. **“I need your help here, sweetie.”** Minji nods and faced Yoohyeon guiltily.

 **“It’s fine, there’s a lot of time to know each other.”** Yoohyeon smiles softly.

**“Looking forward to that. You do seem nice...excluding the fact you just trespassed.”**

**“Oh, please forget about that embarrassing moment of mine.”** the other girl laughs as she starts backing away. **“I’ll be sure to use the front porch this time, see you around.”**

 **“See you!”** with that, Yoohyeon left and Minji went inside the house where her mother is already their things in the living room. **“So, that was our next-door neighbor. She offered to help out so she’s a good one. Now, what help did you want me to do?”**

**“Well, I need you to prepare the rooms upstairs. Your cousin is coming to deliver your school papers and will probably sleep here tonight so you can go to school together.”**

Minji’s cousin, Kim Bora, is the Student Council President of DC University. It comforts her to know that she won’t totally be lost after uprooting her life out from Daejeon. But thinking about it what would happen now makes her feel like it’s gonna be a new era.

\--

Even though it’s been awhile since Minji saw Bora, the girl didn’t change a thing. Even her height is still the same. And because of that, their reunion wasn’t awkward at all. They talk about how they’ve been for the past few years and Bora comforts her how great the school is, of how much they’re going to enjoy their senior year together.

Bora slept at their house that night and helped Minji prepared for school the next day. She drives them to school for her first day and takes her to the Student Council Office first to introduce her...in Bora’s words: _henchmen._ That includes her own best friend.

 **“Hi, I’m Han Dong.”** the Chinese girl introduced. **“Council Vice-President.”**

**“Also known as ‘the real President’ since Bora unnie doesn’t really do any work here.”**

**“Hey! Take that back, you ugly bunny!”** Minji laughs as Bora tries to jump on at the ugly bunny, who is actually a living goddess, but the latter just held her at an arm’s length.

 **“I’m the prettiest woman alive, Pres.”** she turns to face Minji. **“Im Nayeon, Secretary.”**

 **“The rest of our members aren’t here yet since it’s a bit early.”** Handong says, mostly to Minji since Bora probably already knows that. Minji just smiles and offers her hand.

 **“Kim Minji. Nice to meet you.”** Handong shakes her hand then Nayeon, who smirks.

 **“You’re too nice, are you sure that you’re related to this wild girl?”** she points to Bora.

Minji laughs and was about to answer something snarky when the door to the office opened and two girls came in. One is definitely a Council officer and the other is a rebel, based on the leather jacket and the can of spray paint she’s currently holding.

 **“Lee Siyeon, trouble already?”** Bora says in a tone that says she’s used to this.

 **“Isn’t it a good day if you see my face first thing in the morning?”** the rebel winks.

 **“No, it’s a good day if I don’t see your face in my office.”** Bora turns to the other girl, who’s holding Siyeon captive. **“Minkyung, what was this little rascal doing this early?”**

**“Little rascal? Ouch. I’m hurt, Bora.”**

**“She was about to paint the podium _blue_ , I don’t know why.”**

**“Come on! It’s our senior year. We should greet this year with the senior’s color which is my favorite color.”** Siyeon says then turn to face Minji. **“Don’t you agree with me?”**

 **“No, no. Do not drag my cousin into this.”** Bora groans, pulling Minji closer to her.

 **“She’s your cousin?”** Siyeon asks. **“Wow, hotness runs in your family.”**

**“Take her out, Minkyung. It’s too early to deal with her.”**

**“I love you too, Pres.”** Siyeon laughs then wink at Minji. **“I’ll see you around, hottie.”** with that, she runs out of the room before Bora could throw something towards her.

 **“That was Lee Siyeon, the biggest headache you will ever meet.”** Bora shakes her head.

\--

After the interaction at the Council Office, Bora took Minji to the school office and got her settled in class. Luckily, the two of them are classmates together with Handong. But unfortunately, they wouldn’t be around much to help her since it’s the first day of school and apparently, Bora is an important person of this school and is often busy.

And that’s how Minji finds herself lost around the huge university. She’s supposed to go to her next class but she couldn’t find the Economics Building. Bora and Handong are already back at the Council Office to prepare for the freshman orientation later.

Assuming that the Economics Building is the largest building (I don’t know her logic behind this) Minji sets her destination towards the auditorium-looking place. She takes at peek first and wasn’t actually surprised to see it was a gym instead of classrooms.

What surprises her though is the familiar blondish-brown hair of the player inside. Even though the person is wearing what probably is the school’s jersey, with _Kim_ on top and _17_ below written on the back, Minji is sure she had seen this person before.

And her question was answered when the person turned around and she saw her next-door neighbor, Yoohyeon, picking up the ball that she dribbles easily and shoots up.

 **“I knew she plays sports.”** Minji mumbles to herself. **“That explains the veiny hands.”**

Still, it was pretty surprising to see that the soft-looking, cute trespassing neighbor of hers is actually a basketball player. A pretty good one too, considering her light moves.

 **“Uhm, hey. May I help you?”** she jumps up at the sudden voice coming from behind.

Minji turns around and find a short-haired girl, looking at her curiously. If she figures out that Yoohyeon is one of the sweethearts, then she knows this one is a Girl Crush.

 **“Y-Yeah, actually, if you could...”** Minji glances back at the gym once. **“I’m a bit lost.”**

 **“You’re a transferee?”** she nods. **“I see, I’ll take you to your next class then.”**

**“Really? You would? Thank you so much. I’m Minji, by the way.”**

**“My name is Lee Yubin, and it’s my pleasure.”** the girl smiles at her and Minji is sure that she definitely has a lot of girls swooning for her with that boyish charms of hers.

Yubin takes her to the Economics Building and even drew her a rough sketch for her next classes. Before she leaves, she made sure that Minji was okay in getting around and wouldn’t get lost again. Minji thanked Yubin in her mind when she finally arrives.

\--

Cafeterias in Seoul are totally different in small cities like Daejeon. Minji thought that TV shows are only exaggerating those but it’s actually pretty hard to get a snack when it’s lunch hours in the university. Luckily, Bora already warned her in advance and the three of them brought lunch. They’re currently sitting in a table, watching the mess.

But then something caught Minji’s eyes.

One of the students have macaroons on their tray.

Macaroons. Her favorites. Macaroons. She must have them...

 **“I’ll be right back.”** before Bora could stop her, Minji is already walking into the mess of a cafeteria and up on her heels, trying to find where the macaroons are stationed at. She found it looking delicious but ignored by the students. **“Wait for me, my loves.”**

With a deep breath, Minji fought her way towards the counter. Pushing people away to get to the love of her life, THE MACAROONS! And she smiles in success once she finally arrived in front of them. She takes a quick second to compose herself before asking—

**“May I take all of those macaroons please?”**

Minji looks to her side and saw a small girl. She’s looking very cute and very pretty on her beret and she doesn’t even look like she just gone through that mess of a crowd. A bit distracted, Minji watches as the girl puts all of her beloved macaroons to her tray.

 **“WAIT A MINUTE!”** she shouts, making the girl drop one of the macaroons, and looking like a sad puppy. Minji looks at the macaroon like that too. **“I-I’m so sorry, I just want those too. I was going to buy some before you bought all of it.”** she explains carefully.

 **“Oh, I didn’t know. Most students just ignore these treats but it’s very delicious.”** the girl says in a surprisingly cute husky voice. **“Well, if you want some then...”** she takes a few macaroons from her tray and put it on another tray, which she handed to Minji.

**“You’re just giving these to me? For free?”**

**“Why not? Yooh unnie will scold me for too much, anyway.”**

**“Thank you so much...”** Minji hugs the tray protectively, making the girl giggle.

 **“Lee Gahyeon.”** she provides with a grin. **“It’s nice to meet someone who appreciates macaroons. I’ll see you tomorrow again, macaroon unnie.”** she says, turning around.

 **“My name’s Kim Minji.”** she introduces before the girl could go back to the tables. **“And it’s nice to meet you too.”** Gahyeon smiles at her cutely and nods before walking away. Minji watch as the crowd parted for her. Must be the charm of being a cute dongsaeng.

 **“Out of the way.”** Minji hears Bora’s voice as the crowd parted for her too. She couldn’t help but grin when she thinks that Bora acts a lot like a rebel than a Council President.

 **“Sorry I ran out, just wanted to get these.”** she shows her precious macaroons.

**“You could have just told me, I would have bought those for you.”**

**“I’m older than you, Bora, I’ll be fine on my own.”**

**“You got lost earlier, remember?”**

**“But I meet some amazing people.”** Minji smiles, remembering the people that helped her today. **“This school is amazing, and you’re an amazing cousin caring about me.”**

 **“I’m just the best, aren’t I?”** Minji laugh, nodding her head. **“Let’s go back, then.”** Bora held her arm and the two of them walk back to where Handong is waiting for them.

 **“Macaroons.”** the Chinese girl chuckles. **“Did you like the crowd out there?”**

 **“It’s definitely something.”** Minji mumbles before looking around and finding Gahyeon.

But it wasn’t only Gahyeon that she found. There’s also Yubin, Siyeon, and Yoohyeon. The four of them are talking to each other like close friends, which they probably are.

 **“Care to tell me who those are?”** Minji asked Bora and Handong, pointing to the group.

 **“They’re the female version of F4.”** her cousin says. **“You already met Siyeon.”**

**“And Yubin, and Gahyeon, and definitely Yoohyeon. She’s next door.”**

**“Yoohyeon’s live next to you?”** Handong asks and Minji nods. **“Well, she definitely lives title of ‘The Girl Next Door’ then.”** she and Bora shares a laugh while Minji is confused.

 **“What do you mean?”** she asks them curiously.

**“Like I said, they’re the female version of F4. All held titles.”**

**“Yoohyeon is ‘The Girl Next Door’ cause she is such girlfriend material.”**

**“Siyeon is ‘The Bad Girl’ as you have seen earlier this morning at the Council Office.”**

**“Yubin is ‘The Prince’ because she is such a gentlewoman.”** Handong says dreamily. **“And Gahyeon is ‘The Campus Little Sister’ because everyone in here just loves her.”**

Minji chuckles, understanding how those girls have their titles. Siyeon, Yubin and Gahyeon definitely represent them. Siyeon does scream trouble, and Yubin is such a girl crush, while Gahyeon is a sweetheart. But Yoohyeon, though? Girl Next Door?

Well, there’s a lot of time to get to know that one...

====================================================


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl Next Door

**“So, I met the prettiest unnie ever.”** Gahyeon singsongs as she sat down at their usual table. **“I think she’s a transferee, but she is definitely the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”**

 **“Prettier than Bora?”** Siyeon asks with a grin, and Gahyeon looks a bit hesitant.

**“Well...definitely kinder than her, don’t tell her I said that. But I gave her macaroons.”**

**“You gave someone macaroons?”** Yubin asks with an amused chuckle. **“Well, that’s the first time. I thought you love those a lot. You actually announced how much you love it that students here ignore it so you wouldn’t have any competition for any macaroons.”**

 **“That’s why they ignore it?”** Gahyeon eyes widened. **“I thought they don’t appreciate it.”**

 **“People love you too much.”** Yoohyeon comments, shaking her head amusedly.

 **“So, does ‘prettiest unnie ever’ has a name?”** Siyeon asks curiously.

 **“Yeah, her name’s Kim Minji.”** Gahyeon announced and the three others immediately remembered who this ‘prettiest unnie ever’ that they’re maknae is talking about...

 **“I helped her get to her next class just a while ago.”** Yubin says.

 **“I met her at the StuCo this morning, she’s Bora’s cousin.”** Siyeon informs.

 **“I talked to her yesterday, they just moved in at the house next door.”** Yoohyeon adds, remembering their interaction. **“She didn’t mention that she will transfer in our school.”**

 **“You probably didn’t talk too long?”** Yubin provided.

**“Her mom called her to help inside. She is pretty nice, though.”**

**“You mean pretty and nice.”** Gahyeon says. **“I just met her but I know she’s an angel. We should help her adjust to this school, let’s get to know this pretty unnie please.”**

 **“Alright, let’s make a bet. Whoever will be friends with her first wins.”** Siyeon suggests.

 **“You’re awful.”** Yubin shakes her head, chuckling **“Let’s be friends with her for real.”**

 **“But what’s the fun in that?”** Siyeon whines like a little wolf being refused to play.

 **“For being the oldest among us, you sure do act like the youngest.”** Gahyeon teases with a giggle, making Siyeon jump to her side and starts biting off her shoulder.

 **“Children.”** Yubin shakes her head again, but embarrassingly this time.

 **“You’re right, Yoobs.”** Yoohyeon says. **“We should be friends with her for real.”**

Yoohyeon look around the cafeteria, finding Minji at the table with Bora and Handong, she knows those two since they’re the Council President and Vice-President. Seeing that the trio are having their moment, Yoohyeon decided to approach Minji later.

\--

She did try to find Minji.

But there was no trace of the girl anywhere.

 **“Do you remember her class schedule?”** she asked Yubin hopefully.

 **“So, what? You can _accidentally_ bump into her?” **the short-haired girl chuckles, making Yoohyeon pout. **“She’s a senior, Yooh. We probably won’t cross ways most of the time.”**

**“Then, how did you meet her earlier?”**

**“She was lost. Found her outside the gymnasium.”**

**“But I was at the gymnasium earlier. You couldn’t have called me?”**

**“Didn’t know you know her.”** Yubin shrugs. **“Don’t worry, you’re neighbors. There’s a lot of chance to talk to her. Besides, we’re still in class, in case you forget about it.”**

Yoohyeon slinks back to her chair and plays with her pen. She can’t focus right now. Whenever she sets her mind into it, she wouldn’t be able to sit still until she does it. And right now, the only mission she has is to meet her next-door neighbor again...

 **“Kim Yoohyeon!”** the scary deep voice of their Chemistry professor interrupts her train of thoughts and she looks up to stare at his scary eyes. **“Are you still with us here?”**

 **“Uhm...yeah?”** she looks at Yubin for help. **“I mean, I never left my seat, right?”** the class starts to laugh and their professor looks offended while Yubin facepalmed herself.

**“It’s the first day of school, Miss Kim. You should pay attention to my lectures.”**

**“No offense, sir. But I won’t be staying at your class most of the times due to games.”**

The class laughed again and their professor is getting redder by each second, Yubin looks back at her and tells her to stop talking back. Yoohyeon is just plain confused, surely there’s nothing wrong in saying what’s on her mind. It’s the truth, anyway.

**“I know you’re the star player of the basketball team but you still need to take exams.”**

**“Oh, don’t worry about it. Not to brag or anything, but I’m good at studying.”**

**“Kim Yoohyeon, I suggest you shut it before I take you to the office.”**

**“Uhm...”** Yoohyeon knows she should shut up, her professor has veins appearing on his neck already, but she just couldn’t help but ask... **“The school office or Council Office?”**

 **“OUT!”** he finally explodes. **“To the Council Office! With me! NOW!”**

 **“Alright, alright. I’m going.”** Yoohyeon stands up. **“Yoobs, take notes for me.”**

 **“You will be missed, my friend.”** Yubin laughs, making Yoohyeon slaps the back of her head before she grabs her bag and went out of the door. First day, first detention, huh?

 **“Answer page 7 and don’t make a mess until I come back.”** he says before walking out of the door. **“Follow me.”** Yoohyeon bites her lips to stop herself from answering again.

Mr. Lim leads them to the Council Office and knocks on the door. A familiar voice told them to come in so he opened the door and motioned for Yoohyeon to come inside. Bora looks up from her table and was surprised to see her there with a professor.

**“I hope you’re not in trouble, Yoohyeon.”**

**“I hope not either, unnie.”**

**“What’s going on?”** Handong appears, coming from the door connecting to the other classroom, which is where they’re meeting room is. **“What are you doing here, Yooh?”**

 **“Miss Kim is indeed in trouble.”** Mr. Lim says, taking a seat. **“Not paying attention to class and humiliating a professor in front of everyone. I even tried to make her stop.”**

 **“Yoohyeon?”** Bora and Handong looks at her, clearly waiting for answers, so she sighs.

 **"Okay, I was indeed not paying attention. I’m sorry about that.”** she says genuinely and Bora nodded. **“About humiliating you, sir. That isn’t true. I was just saying what’s on my mind and I’m sorry if that offended you, it wasn’t my intention, I promise you.”**

The room is silent for awhile before he lets out a sigh and waves his hand dismissively, Yoohyeon knows that he got him convinced now. No one can resist a genuine apology.

 **“I won’t mark you absent today but you can come back to class tomorrow.”** he stands up from his seat and nods at the Council officers. **“Sorry for disturbing you, officers.”**

 **“Not at all, sir.”** Bora gives him a small smile before he left the room. **“Kim Yoohyeon getting into trouble with a professor on the first day? Siyeon would be proud of that.”**

 **“BORA!”** Handong scolds while Bora and Yoohyeon just shares a grin. **“Well, now that you can’t go back to your class, I suppose you would want to stay here for a while?”**

 **“Am I allowed to?”** Yoohyeon asks with puppy eyes.

 **“You’re always welcome here, Yooh.”** Handong says, smiling softly.

**“Yeah. I mean, Siyeon who is clearly unwelcome stops by all the time, so you can too.”**

**“But if you’re staying here that means no interrupting our works, no howling sounds out of nowhere and that includes barking, also tell us why your mind’s not in class.”**

**“Exactly!”** Bora is nodding her head with everything that Handong had just said.

 **“Fine, I’m here to talk to you about her, anyway.”** Yoohyeon sighs.

 **“Her?”** the two Council officers asked the same time.

 **“Kim Minji.”** she says. **“I didn’t know she’s your cousin, Bora unnie. They moved into the house next door to mine, so I thought I would help her adjust in here, you know.”**

 **“That is so sweet, Yooh.”** Handong says.

**“Are you sure you don’t have any ulterior motives here?”**

**“Of course not, Bora unnie! I just...”** Yoohyeon looks away. **“...want to know her.”**

 **“I’m kidding, Yoohyeon.”** the older girl ruffles her hair with a laugh. **“Ofcourse you can help her around, I’ll be grateful if you would. It’s our senior year so Dongie and I will probably be busy most of the time to be with her. So, take care of her for me, will ya?”**

 **“I will.”** Yoohyeon nods her head with a smile. **“We’ll be friends with her.”**

**“I know you will. But please keep Siyeon atleast one foot away from Minji, I worry.”**

**“And why exactly would you be worried about for that?”** Handong asks with a teasing smile, making Bora roll her eyes. Yoohyeon looks at their exchange confusedly...

 **“Don’t mind her, Yooh.”** Bora made a shooing motion with her hands and Handong chuckles before going back inside the meeting room. **“So, are you staying here?”**

 **“Nah, I would love to stay and watch the Student Council in action. But since it’s free period, I should start practicing.”** Yoohyeon stands up and stretches her long body.

**“Why bother when you’re clearly the best in our school already?”**

**“I can’t be too confident.”** she shrugs. **“There’s always someone better than me.”**

 **“Alright, if you say so.”** the older girl surrenders, making Yoohyeon chuckle before she walks out of the office, waving a hand before closing the door. **“See you around, Yooh!”**

Yoohyeon laughs when she could still hear Bora’s voice through the door even when she’s already on the other side. She shakes her head with a smile before walking away and headed towards the gymnasium once more. It’s never too late to polish your skills.

\--

Yoohyeon never caught sight of Minji again after lunch. She even stayed back at the gym to practice some more shooting and probably waits for Bora to appear with Minji on the way home. But it seems like the girl left earlier than the Council President, so Yoohyeon decided to head home too. That way, she’s sure that see would Minji there.

But before she gets to their subdivision, Yoohyeon made a detour to a flower shop. She looked around, finding the right flowers to give as a ‘Welcome to Our Neighborhood’ but all of the bouquets here are looking a little too romantic. Minji will be weirded out.

 **“Looking for something?”** the saleslady walks out of the counter and approached her.

**“I’m looking something less romantic, more friendly. Welcoming neighbors.”**

**“That’s a bit hard, isn’t it?”** the lady laughs. **“Have you thought about giving houseplant instead? If you’re welcoming neighbors, they would want a plant in their new house. It will be less romantic too and more friendly instead. What do you think about it, miss?”**

**“That sounds perfect. Can I have one flower that can be decorated as houseplant?”**

**“There’s plenty to choose from, little miss. Come this way.”**

The saleslady leads her to the place where small pots are lined up and a single flower is planted on it, making it look aesthetic. It does look less romantic but the thought is there so Yoohyeon nods her head in approval and looks for the perfect flower to give.

**“Sunflower.”**

**“Good choice, I would say.”**

**“Thanks. How much for this little pot here?”**

**“You know what? I’ll give it to you for free. You can take it, miss.”**

**“No, no. I won’t be able to.”** Yoohyeon reaches her wallet but the lady takes the pot and hands it to her before she could take it out. **“I’m grateful but please let me pay for it.”**

**“There’s a reason why I’m giving you this for free.”**

**“So that...I would come back here again?”** the saleslady laughed.

**“Because I know you’re a kind person. I was taught to always spread kindness.”**

**“You could go bankrupt for giving flowers to every kind person you see, ma’am.”** the saleslady just smiles at her before patting her hand. **“Thank you so much for this.”**

 **“You’re welcome.”** the lady smiles. **“Now, go and give this to your special neighbor.”**

\--

Yoohyeon stood outside Minji’s door, hesitating whether to knock or ring the doorbell. After exactly 10 minutes, she gathered her courage and press the bell...it didn’t work.

Rubbing her nape, feeling embarrassed, she decided to just knock on the door softly. No answer. She knocked on the door again. None. Raising her hands, she was about to knock again when it opened, revealing Minji, newly showered, a towel on her shoulder.

**“H-Hi!”**

**“Yoohyeon?”**

**“Good evening. I just...”** she raised the small pot in her hand. **“Well, welcome to our neighborhood...I guess?”** Minji raises an eyebrow before chuckling and smiling softly.

**“Do you want to come inside?”**

**“Where's your parents?”**

**“They’re sleeping.”**

**“It’s still 8PM.”**

**“Early work tomorrow.”** Minji opens the door wide and motions for Yoohyeon to come in. **“My dad’s an engineer and mom’s a doctor, we moved here because she got a job."**

 **“My parents are both into business so they’re not always around.”** she says, coming in. **“I have to ask, do you always allow new neighbors to just come inside your house?”**

 **“Only the cute ones.”** Minji chuckles when Yoohyeon blushed. **“Is that for me?”**

 **“Yes, it is.”** Yoohyeon hands the pot to Minji. **“You smile like the sun.”**

 **“T-Thank you.”** that was unplanned but it made Minji blush so Yoohyeon is proud for herself. Minji motioned her to the couch so they made their way to the living room.

**“I actually came here because I saw you at school earlier and I thought that maybe if you need help in adjusting, my friends and I can help you around. I heard you met them already and they made a good impression? All except Siyeon unnie, obviously.”**

**“They definitely did, Bora told me about your female version of F4 and I must admit that you guys seem fun to be with.”** Minji chuckles. **“If it’s not a bother, then why not?”**

 **“It’s not a bother, I promise. It will be my pleasure to help you around.”** Yoohyeon stops when she realized what she said. **“A-And Gahyeon is pretty fond of you, she even called you the prettiest unnie ever. So, we would be glad to have you as our friend.”**

 **“Prettiest unnie ever? That’s so sweet.”** Minji smiles. **“You guys are so sweet.”**

**“We tried to balance it with Siyeon unnie. 3 angels cancel out 1 devil.”**

**“I’m sure Siyeon isn’t the bad.”** Yoohyeon nods with a chuckle.

**“Well, you can get to know us more as time goes by.”**

**“Thank you so much, Yoohyeon. I mean it. We just met yesterday, and I’ve only talked to your friends today, but you’ve done so much goodness for me already. Thank you.”**

**“No need to be formal about it.”** Yoohyeon chuckles, standing up from her seat. **“We’re friends now, okay? I’ll swing by here tomorrow morning, we can go to school together. I’m assuming you don’t drive a car so...”** she puts her hands on her pocket. **“See you?”**

 **“See you tomorrow.”** Minji stands up from her seat and walks Yoohyeon to the door.

**“Good night and sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”**

**“Good night and rest well, number 17.”**

**“You saw me?”** Minji just smirks. **“Goodnight, Minji unnie.”** again, it was unexpected and the older girl blushes at the sudden call of formality, making Yoohyeon laugh.

**“Goodnight, Yooh.”**

**“Goodnight, sweet dreams—”**

**“You won’t be able to leave if you don’t stop.”**

**“Right. I should go...Your doorbell’s not working, by the way.”**

**“I’ll tell my dad about it.”** Minji chuckles. **“Have a good night, Yoohyeon.”**

 **“I’m already having it.”** Yoohyeon mumbles under her breath as she walks out the door.

\--

** Gay4 (Siyeon, Yoohyeon, Yubin, Gahyeon) **

****

_So, guess what?_

**_bad girl:_ ** _what?_

**_Prince:_ ** _What did you do?_

_Minji is now my friend!_

_Minji unnie*_

_Our friend, I mean._

_We’ll help her around as we talked about._

**_Prince:_ ** _That’s good news._

**_Little sis:_ ** _PRETTIEST UNNIE YEYYYY!!!!_

**_bad girl:_ ** _..._

**_bad girl:_ ** _challenge accepted_

_What?_

**_Little sis:_ ** _What???_

**_Prince:_ ** _Lee Siyeon..._

_Huh?_

_Oh..._

_OH!_

_LEE SIYEON!_

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment down what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Dangerous Friend

Siyeon leans back on her motorcycle as she waits for a familiar car in the parking lot. She pulled her leather jacket closer and her necktie loose, just to look a bit cooler.

Finally, she sees the silver car pulling over to its favorite spot, where she is currently standing beside. The door open and Yoohyeon got out first to stare at her confusedly but the older girl just grins at her friend. Then the door to the passenger seat opens.

 **“Good morning, Kim Minji.”** she greets the girl brightly, making Yoohyeon realize...

 **“Uhm, good morning...Lee Siyeon?”** Minji greets back, looking confused either.

 **“That is my name, thanks for remembering it.”** Siyeon winks before wrapping an arm around Yoohyeon’s shoulder. **“Don’t you have morning practices, dear friend of mine?”**

**“What the hell are you planning?”**

**“Whoa. Calm down, tiger. Not planning anything.”**

**“I know you. And I’m telling you now, don’t treat this friendship as a game”**

**“Noted. Now, please bring back sweet Yoohyeon because scary Yoohyeon definitely scares me.”** Siyeon smiles gently, making Yoohyeon sigh. **“I want to be her friend.”**

**“No ulterior motives? Cause Bora unnie gave me an order...”**

**“What? Put her cousin one foot away from me?”**

**“What--? How’d you know that?”**

**“Please. It’s Bora.”** Siyeon waves a hand dismissively. **“Anyway...”** she turns around, pulling Yoohyeon together with her to face Minji. **“...I’ll walk you to class, Minji.”**

 **“WHAT?!”** Yoohyeon exclaimed at the same time Minji says it but softly and confusedly.

**“Look, it’s rational...I guess? I mean, we’re both seniors so we have almost the same schedule. We won’t have to worry about her getting lost, Yubin won’t always be there.”**

**“So, you’re offering to walk her to her class...everyday?”**

**“If she wants to.”** Siyeon shrugs. **“I’m just offering to walk her now.”**

 **“No ulterior motives?”** Yoohyeon glares at her and she raises her hands innocently.

 **“No ulterior motives, I promise.”** with a sigh, the younger girl turns to Minji and ask her if it’s okay for Siyeon to walk her instead. It doesn’t seem Minji despise the idea of it.

 **“I’ll be fine, I’m sure Lee Siyeon knows how to behave herself.”** Siyeon salutes to agree with Minji. **“Thanks for driving me here, though. See you at the cafeteria?”** Yoohyeon nods her head with a bright smile before facing Siyeon with a glare. _Man, the duality!_

**“Don’t take her anywhere else except her classroom, okay? I’m trusting you.”**

**“You don’t have anything to worry about, I can be good sometimes.”**

**“I sure hope so.”** Yoohyeon lets out a deep sigh before smiling at Minji once last time and off she goes to the gymnasium again. After she’s gone, Siyeon turns to face Minji.

**“So, shall we go to class?”**

**“You’re really taking me to my class?”**

**“Ofcourse, I promised Yoohyeon.”** Siyeon says, winking.

 **“Alright, lead the way then.”** Minji lets her walk first but Siyeon put an arm around her shoulder instead so they can walk together, it’s a habit she does to her close friends.

**“What’s your first class?”**

**“I think it’s Physics, Science Building II.”**

**“Nice. I have Chemistry, same building. Let’s go, go, go.”**

With that, the two of them walk together to the destination in mind. Siyeon mostly kept the conversation going since it seems like Minji still isn’t warming up to her that fast.

**“By the way, why’d you transfer here?”**

**“Uhm, well, Bora recommended it to my parents.”**

**“Yoohyeon mentioned you moved here because of their jobs.”**

**“Yeah, my mom got hired in a private hospital here and it pays better. They also thought that it would be better for me to graduate in a school here.”** Minji informs.

**“I see. Well, they’re good parents for not leaving you alone at...”**

**“Daejeon.”** Minji provides. **“It’s my hometown.”**

**“Is that Bora’s hometown too?”**

**“No, we grew up in different places.”** Minji stops for a second. **“Well, I think she didn’t grow up that much, though.”** that simple statement actually made Siyeon laugh hard.

 **“I think you and I are going to get along well.”** Siyeon winks, pulling Minji closer when a group of freshmen run past them. **“HEY! WATCH OUT NEXT TIME!”** she shouts at them.

 **“T-Thanks.”** Siyeon is surprise at the stutter and realized she’s holding Minji too close.

 **“Oh...Uhh, no problem.”** she moved a little but kept her arm on Minji’s shoulder.

If Bora is here, she’ll probably tease Siyeon for stuttering. Well, she couldn’t blame her for that. It’s not like her to lose her composure. But then again, she’s only human and being too close to someone as gorgeous as Kim Minji would make anyone else fluster.

 **“Let’s take a shortcut.”** Siyeon announced, pulling Minji along as she turns to an alley.

**“Are you sure you’re not kidnapping me so you can get back at my cousin?”**

**“Please, I can get back at Bora any time I want.”** Siyeon shakes her head, chuckle. **“But no, it is a shortcut. I know every corner of DC University because I often escape class.”**

**“And you’re not making me cut class with you?”**

**“We just met. I’m gonna wait for a while before involving you.”**

**“That’s comforting.”** Minji says teasingly with a cute laugh, making her laugh too.

 **“Besides, there’s a vending machine just ahead. I think I should atleast give you coffee before taking you for your first period. Yubin may be the Prince in our group but I can be a gentlewoman too.”** Siyeon winks, making Minji laugh again. **“Look, there it is!”**

A little far away from them is indeed a vending machine. Siyeon pulled Minji along as she walks a bit faster until they reached it. She pulled her wallet out and bought the black coffee in can for her and one with milk for Minji before the latter could decline.

**“Consider this as the sign of me being friends with you.”**

**“You know, Yoohyeon actually bought a small sunflower for me.”**

**“That’s cute, and so like her. If you accepted that, you have to accept this.”**

**“I guess I don’t have a choice.”** Minji takes the coffee she’s offering and smiles. **“Here’s to being friends with the rebel.”** Siyeon laughs and clinks her can of coffee with Minji’s.

 **“Here’s to more fun to come.”** Siyeon grins. **“Now, come on. Let’s get to class, no more detour this time.”** Minji chuckles and the two of them walk side by side, Siyeon didn’t put an arm around her shoulder this time, the two just walking in comfortable silence.

They arrived at the Science Building II and Siyeon’s classroom is on the first floor but Minji’s class is on the fourth floor so she decided to take her there before going in.

**“I know my way up, Siyeon.”**

**“I promised Yoohyeon I’ll walk you to class.”**

**“I didn’t imagine you as the type to keep promise, no offense.”**

**“None taken.”** Siyeon chuckles. **“But I do keep it, especially promises from friends. And Yoohyeon is actually scary when she’s mad, I wouldn’t want her to get mad at me...”**

**“Kim Yoohyeon, the Girl Next Door, sweet girlfriend material, knows how to get mad?”**

**“Yes, and believe me when I say it’s not a good thing when she’s mad at you.”**

**“What? Did she give you a glass of ice and told you to watch it melt?”**

**“No, she didn’t give me a glass of ice. She broke the glass instead. Yubin and Gahyeon scold me since she couldn’t play because of her injured hand.”** Siyeon shakes her head.

 **“She broke the glass using her own hand?”** she nods. **“Are you serious?”** nods.

**“It was totally my fault, though. Even when she’s mad, she wouldn’t hurt any of us.”**

**“So, she hurts herself instead?”** Siyeon nods guiltily. **“What the hell did you do for her to get mad that much?”** the rebel smirked but didn’t answer, putting a finger on her lips.

**“Sorry, I can’t. We swore never to talk about it again. I shouldn’t have told you.”**

**“You’re not lying to me, right? Yoohyeon did get mad at you?”**

**“Yes, and I learned never to anger her again.”**

**“Wow. And here I thought Kim Yoohyeon is all soft smiles, gentle laugh, and shyness.”** Minji says, chuckling. **“But there’s a lot of mystery in her, huh?”** Siyeon nods proudly.

**“It’s part of being The Girl Next Door, I guess. You know who Betty Copper is?”**

**“Riverdale?”** Minji laughs. **“I do. But I’m more of a Legacies-type.”**

**“Oh, I love that! Werewolves, vampires, witches stuff.”**

**“Right? It’s so cool. Especially my tribrid baby, Hope Andrea Mikaelson.”** Siyeon laughs at Minji’s fangirling over a show. _Guess Yoohyeon’s not the only one full of surprises._ **“I guess we have lots in common than I thought, maybe we will get along well.”** she grins.

 **“Oh, I would love to talk more about it with you but...”** they come to a stop infront of the door of Minji’s classroom. **“You have arrived at your destination.”** she jokingly says.

**“Thanks for walking me to class, I had a lot of fun talking to you.”**

**“Me, too. You are a lot cooler than I thought, Kim Minji.”**

**“Maybe we can talk more later...or tomorrow?”**

**“Are you asking me to walk you to class every day?”** Siyeon asks teasingly and Minji nods her head shyly, making her smile softly. **“Alright, then. You can count on me.”**

**“Really? You would do that?”**

**“Ofcourse. We have a lot more to talk about.”**

**“Okay!”** Minji grins brightly. **“Looking forward to that, Siyeonnie.”**

 **“Same. Now, go in now. People are starting to stare at us both.”** Minji laughs and nods before opening the door to their classroom. Siyeon saw Bora looks up at her cousin before finding her. She winked at the Council President before walking out of there.

\--

It’s recess time and Siyeon’s schedule is the same with Yoohyeon and Yubin. Gahyeon has a different time so they can only come together during lunch time. The two juniors are already at their usual table and even if far away, Yoohyeon is already glaring at her.

 **“I did nothing wrong.”** she immediately says as she arrived at their table.

 **“What happened? What’s going on?”** Yubin asks confusedly, looking between the two.

 **“Lee Siyeon, the school’s rebel, our resident bad girl, had _good-naturedly_ asked to walk Minji unnie to her class. Can you believe that?” **Yoohyeon sarcastically asked.

**“Alright, get that snark out of here, I did that to become friends with her.”**

**“And did it work?”** Yubin asks while Yoohyeon rolls her eyes.

**“Yes. I’ll be walking her to class every day.”**

**“SERIOUSLY?!”** Yoohyeon exclaimed while Yubin asks it surprisedly but softly. **“What did you do? Did you hypnotize her? Did you make her drink some potion? Tell me!”**

 **“You’re hurting my feelings, Yooh.”** Siyeon shakes her head, chuckling.

**“I need to know that you didn’t do anything bad. She’s my friend too, unnie.”**

**“I promise you, I was nice and good to her. And she’s my friend now too, deal with it.”**

**“Alright, that’s enough.”** Yubin interrupts. **“I can’t have you two fighting again like last time. Let’s all calm down and talk about this gently, alright?”** they both sighs deeply.

 **“I’m sorry.”** Yoohyeon says first. **“It’s just that...I promised Bora unnie I’ll take care of Minji unnie, I don’t want to let her down. And I also know how good Kim Minji is, so I will try to make sure she doesn’t get hurt.”** Siyeon nods her head in understanding.

 **“You don’t have to worry, though. I’m not going to hurt her, she is good and fun to be with. I think she’ll be a perfect fit to our group.”** then she sighs. **“I know my reputation doesn’t make you feel better, but even the bad girl can sometimes be a good friend.”**

 **“Yeah, I know.”** Yoohyeon smiles, playfully punching Siyeon’s shoulder.

**“Good. Now, are you okay with Minji being friends with me?”**

**“Well, I guess there’s nothing I can do about it.”**

**“I will be good, I promise.”** Siyeon winks, putting an arm around Yoohyeon’s shoulder. **“Nothing bad will happen to her, and I will not get her into any sort of trouble...”** _yet._

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about what you think this chapter, thank you~


	4. Chapter 4 - Prince Lee Yubin

Gahyeon wasn’t exaggerating when she said that Kim Minji is the prettiest unnie ever. Yubin hadn’t really stop to focus on the older girl’s beauty during their first meeting since she was trying hard to make sure the girl wouldn’t get lost after they part ways.

But now that Minji is standing in front of her while Yoohyeon introduces her to the group, she actually takes her time in appreciating her beauty. She looks like a goddess. Then, she smiles at Yubin, and that’s when she realized that they’re talking about her.

 **“She’s the one acting as our group leader, probably the only one who have braincells.”** Yoohyeon jokes, making Minji laugh, while Siyeon and Gahyeon says _‘HEY!’_ offendedly.

 **“That’s not true, all of us have braincells.”** Siyeon and Gahyeon chorus with _‘Thank you’_ to her before she smirks. **“But Siyeon and Gahyeon’s braincells just do stupid things.”**

 **“HEY!”** Siyeon and Gahyeon says again, making Yoohyeon and Minji laugh.

 **“Lee Yubin.”** she offers her hand to Minji. **“Never really properly introduced myself.”**

 **“Well, I think it’s because you were busy making sure I wouldn’t get lost again. Thanks for that, by the way. I arrived at all of my classes safely.”** Minji smiles at her gratefully.

 **“Like I said before, it’s my pleasure.”** she smiles back at the older girl.

**“Minji wouldn’t get lost anymore though since I’ll walk with her to class now.”**

**“You don’t need to brag about it.”** Yoohyeon whines. **“I want to walk her to class too.”**

 **“You have to be a senior to do that, Yooh.”** Siyeon struck her tongue out at the younger girl and Yoohyeon didn’t waste time in jumping at her, surprising Minji for a second.

 **“You’ll get used to it.”** Yubin says, shaking her head. **“Why don’t you take a seat?”**

**“It’s fine. I’m waiting for Bora and Handong, they’ll eat lunch with me so...”**

**“Why don’t you just invite them to our table? The more, the merrier.”**

**“Yeah, why not?”** Minji chuckles before taking a seat beside her, Yoohyeon and Siyeon is still fighting at the background. **“I didn’t properly introduce myself yesterday either.”**

**“Kim Minji. Kim Bora’s cousin, Kim Yoohyeon’s next-door neighbor, Lee Siyeon’s walk buddy, just updated that one, and Lee Gahyeon’s prettiest unnie ever. Is there more?”**

**“Kim Minji, grateful to Lee Yubin.”** Minji adds, making her smile.

**“I only did what every person would do in that situation.”**

**“I’m pretty sure people would just let me get lost.”**

**“People wouldn’t ignore that beauty of yours.”** Minji is obviously surprised at the sudden compliment since her eyes widened, making Yubin chuckles. **“Just saying.”**

**“Damn. Are you always that smooth?”**

**“No, Yoohyeon and I just tend to say what’s on our mind.”**

**“Her thoughts often get her into trouble, though.”** Gahyeon comments at the side, taking a bite of her sandwich while cheering for the two older girls still wrestling.

 **“Yeah, I heard from Bora that Yoohyeon got in trouble.”** Minji informs, chuckling softly.

**“Does the Council President often inform you what’s happening in school?”**

**“She just informs me about Yoohyeon since we’re neighbors.”**

**“Oh, yeah. You’re the one who gave life to her ‘Girl Next Door’ title.”** Yubin shakes her head amusedly. **“No wonder she takes care of you so much. Those two almost fought.”**

 **“Siyeon unnie and Yoohyeon unnie?”** Gahyeon interrupts again, concern in her face.

**“Don’t worry, kiddo. I made sure they wouldn’t fight for real like last time.”**

**“So, Siyeon wasn’t lying when she told me they fought before?”** Yubin and Gahyeon faces Minji, both with surprise on their face. **“O-Oh, right, you don’t talk about it.”**

**“Siyeon unnie told you?”**

**“W-Well, she didn’t mean to. It just came up...”**

**“It’s fine, you don’t need to explain. Just don’t talk about it with Yoohyeon.”** Yubin says with an understanding smile. **“So, are you adjusting to the new environment just fine?”**

**“Yeah, there are good people in my classes. Bora, Handong and you helped me on my first day, and now Yoohyeon and Siyeon are helping me adjust even more. It’s great.”**

**“I’m glad.”**

**“I want to help too!”**

**“You’re a sophomore, Gahyeon.”**

**“Some sophomores have the same recess time with us.”** Minji informs after seeing the maknae pouts. **“I think it’s Sophomore A and Sophomore B.”** Gahyeon brightens up.

**“I’m Sophomore B! Let’s have recess together, unnie!”**

**“Every day if you want to, kiddo.”** Minji says softly, ruffling Gahyeon’s hair.

 **“What’s going on here?”** Bora’s loud voice calls all of their attention, interrupting their conversation and stopping Siyeon and Yoohyeon’s wrestling fight. **“It’s lunch time.”**

 **“Hello, my dear President.”** Siyeon stands up from the floor and dust off her clothes. **“We were just exercising, I’m making Yoohyeon warm up for basketball practice.”**

**“Nice excuse, Lee Siyeon.”**

**“Nice hair, Kim Bora.”**

**“She’s lying, Bora unnie!”** Yoohyeon stands up too. **“I-I mean, not with the hair. You do look very nice in a ponytail.”** she rambles, making the other girls chuckle. **“What I mean is Siyeon unnie should be called to the Council Office since she had been bullying me.”**

**“No offense, Yooh, but you’re tall enough to bully her and me at the same time.”**

**“I agree, actually. Your height is too cute, just like your face, President.”**

**“Give it to Lee Siyeon for complimenting and insulting Bora at the same time.”** Handong says in awe before taking a seat at the table. **“So, Minji had met the female F4 already?”**

 **“Gay F4, Dong unnie.”** Gahyeon corrected, making the Vice President laugh.

 **“Alright, G4 it is then.”** Handong says before pulling Bora to sit. **“This is our table now.”**

 **“What? No! I don’t want to sit with Siyeon every lunch, she’ll make me puke my food.”** Siyeon looks offended. **“By making jokes, obviously. Not that you look ugly, you’re...”**

**“I’m...what?”**

**“You’re...annoying!”**

**“Annoyingly pretty, you mean.”**

**“In your dreams, Lee!”** Bora rolls her eyes.

 **“You’re in there, Kim.”** Siyeon just winks back at her.

 **“Please. Get a room!”** Yubin and Handong says at the same time.

 **“Wow, this is actually fun.”** Yoohyeon comments and Minji nods in agreement.

They start eating their lunch with some bantering and friendly talks here and there, and Yubin admits that Yoohyeon is right, having all of them together is actually fun. She and Handong shares the same ‘I’m-done-with-these-idiots’ attitude to the girls, She and Bora with Gahyeon are teased for their height, and Minji...well, she’s amazing.

Yubin can see why Siyeon mentioned how Minji will be a perfect fit to their group. She shares the same softness with Yoohyeon, same snark with Siyeon, same cuteness with Gahyeon, and same insight with her. If they have a leader, maybe Minji is more suited.

 **“Oh, right. I forgot to ask.”** Bora says, facing Minji. **“Who took you to school earlier?”**

 **“Yoohyeon.”** Minji answers at the same time Yoohyeon raised her hand.

 **“Thanks.”** Bora says to Yoohyeon and the girl smiles shyly.

**“It’s nothing, I’m glad to do that every day.”**

**“Will you take me home too?”**

**“I...”** Yoohyeon has a blush on her cheek, probably because Minji is smiling at her so softly but with a hint of teasing too. **“I would love too, but I have basketball practice.”**

**“I’m just kidding, Yooh. It’s fine, you don’t need to take me home.”**

**“I can take you home.”** Yubin offers. **“I don’t have anything to do after class.”**

 **“Yeah. I have drama club after class and Siyeon unnie has...”** Gahyeon stops and looks at Siyeon. **“What do you do after school?”** the older girl just smirks and winks at her.

**“A rebel never tells about her adventure.”**

**“Motorcycle racing.”** Bora answers.

**“Wha--? How’d you know?”**

**“I saw you at one.”**

**“More like, followed you once.”** Handong mumbles under her breath, making Bora glares at her. And if looks could kill, the Vice President would probably be dead now.

**“Anyways, as I was saying, I can take you home after class, if you want to.”**

**“Sure, I’d be grateful if you would. It will save me money from taking the bus.”**

**“It will make me feel assured too since Yubin doesn’t seems trouble.”** Bora added.

 **“Definitely, Yubin knows karate.”** Yoohyeon agrees. **“And I would prefer knowing that you’re in a Yubin’s car than in a bus with men, who may or may not try to touch you.”**

 **“Thanks, Yooh.”** Minji smiles at her protectiveness. **“And thanks in advance, Yubin.”**

**“Ofcourse, it’s always my pleasure to help a gorgeous lady like you.”**

\--

 **“Don’t drive too fast, look at the stoplights and the people crossing the streets, look for any reckless vehicle too, make sure that the two of you will get to her place safely.”** Yoohyeon reminds her for the hundredth times now. **“Call me when once you arrived.”**

**“I don’t think you’ll be able to answer my call, though.”**

**“I probably won’t, but I’ll see the missed call and know you’re alright.”**

**“Alright, I’ll leave a voicemail once I’ve dropped Minji off at her house safe and sound.”**

**“Thank you.”** Yoohyeon smiles at her, pats her back, and wears her backpack. **“Minji unnie will be out in 15 minutes, I would love to go with you but basketball practice.”**

 **“Don’t worry, I got it.”** Yoohyeon smiles again gratefully before running out of the classroom. Yubin also wears her backpack and heads out, towards Minji’s last class.

People are staring at her as she leans on the wall infront of Minji’s classroom. They’re probably wondering what’s she’s doing in a senior building. But then again, they could also conclude that she’s just waiting for Siyeon. But ofcourse, they’ll be proven wrong.

 **“Yubin!”** Minji walks out of the door with Bora and Handong. **“You’re here.”**

**“I’m worried you won’t be able to find my car in the parking lot.”**

**“Dongie could have showed her.”** Bora shrugs. **“But I appreciate you taking care of my cousin, please make sure she gets home safely, alright?”** Yubin nods with a chuckle.

**“Yoohyeon already told me everything I should know, I’ve got it all under control.”**

**“That’s good to know.”** she turns to Minji. **“Text me when you get home.”**

 **“Take care on your way home too, both of you.”** Minji says, hugging Bora and Handong goodbye before facing Yubin. **“So, shall we?”** Yubin nods and wave bye at the Councils.

With that, the two of them headed to the parking lot. Yubin lead them to the red car, looking very expensive. She opens the door of the passenger seat for Minji to get in.

**“Thank you. But are you sure it’s okay? This car looks new and pricey.”**

**“My parents are rich, I don’t think they would mind it.”**

**“Can I ask what your parents’ job are?”**

**“My father is a CEO and my mother’s owns some elite private hospitals.”** Yubin answers as Minji get inside the car. Then she walks to the other side, sitting in the driver’s seat. “ **I’ve been attending formal parties for as long as I can remember.”** she says, chuckling.

**“You must be good at ballroom dancing.”**

**“Oh, I’m an expert.”** Yubin winks, starting the car engine.

**“I’m glad my parents aren’t that rich, I wouldn’t be able to fit in parties.”**

**“I don’t know about that.”** she says thoughtfully, driving out of the parking lot. **“I think you’d look great in a fancy dress, dancing around the room.”** that made Minji blush.

**“T-Thank you.”**

**“Just telling the truth.”**

**“You guys are really sweet.”**

**“Siyeon unnie has sweetness too?”**

**“She was kind and nice on our way to class.”**

**“Really?”** Minji nods. **“I see. Well, that’s good to hear.”**

 **“You don’t sound like it.”** the older girl stated confusedly and Yubin just chuckles, choosing not to answer. They just become friends, it’s too early to talk about that.

**“So, should I just take you home directly?”**

**“Yeah, don’t have somewhere else to go anyway.”**

**“Will it be okay to you if we stop by a convenience store?”**

**“Uhm, sure.”** Yubin smiles and directed her steering wheel to the parking lot of a convenience store. **“Do you want me to go inside with you?”** she shakes her head.

 **“No need, I’ll be out in a second.”** Minji nods so Yubin walks out of the car and heads inside the store. She looked around, wondering what she should give to the older girl. Luckily, she saw an expensive-looking pack of macaroons at the desserts counter.

After paying for it, together with a medium-size milk chocolate drink and a bottle of water, then walked back to the car. She handed all the things she brought to Minji.

 **“It’s yours.”** Yubin says when Minji looked at her confusedly. **“Token of friendship.”**

 **“You and your friends are a lot alike.”** the older girl says with a chuckle.

**“I know Yoohyeon gave something, but Siyeon unnie too?”**

**“She gave me a can of coffee this morning.”**

**“What did Yoohyeon gave you?”**

**“A small sunflower.”**

**“Cute.”** Yubin chuckles and finally arrived at Yoohyeon and Minji’s subdivision. She drove to their street and stopped at the house beside her bestfriend’s. **“We’re here.”**

**“Thanks for taking me home, Yubin.”**

**“Do you want me to take you home tomorrow too?”**

**“Oh, you don’t need to, I don’t want to bother you.”** Minji says shyly.

**“You won’t be bothering me, I’m not always busy. Please, it’ll be my pleasure to...”**

**“I guess there’s no point in declining.”** Minji chuckles. **“Thank you so much for doing this and for the next time, you’re a life saver.”** Yubin just laughs before walking out the driver’s seat and went to the other side to open the door for Minji. **“And a prince too.”**

 **“Well, I also live up to my title.”** Yubin jokes. **“Should I walk you to your house?”**

 **“You don’t need to.”** Minji laughs. **“Thanks again for taking me home safely.”**

**“Make sure to text your cousin, alright? And I’ll be calling Yoohyeon too.”**

**“And why are you going to call Yoohyeon?”** Minji asked with a chuckle.

 **“Just to let her know I drove you home safely.”** Yubin grins proudly.

**“Alright, I’ll get inside the house now. You drive home safe.”**

**“I will.”** Yubin nods obediently. **“I’ll see you tomorrow.”**

 **“See you tomorrow, Prince.”** Minji teases as she walks to their house. Yubin waits until she gets inside the house before going back to her car and calling Yoohyeon’s phone.

 **“Hey, Yooh. Minji unnie got home safely, you don’t have to worry.”** she informs with a chuckle. **“And I’ll be taking her home every day so you don’t have to worry about that either. I know you’ll whine when you hear this message but...she’s a good companion. I think I like having her around. Goodbye, big puppy. Take care on your way home.”**

==================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below what you think, and also STREAM TWICE More&More!


	5. Chapter 5 - Campus Little Sister

As soon as Yubin pulled her car over, Gahyeon hopped out of it and runs to the other. Yoohyeon was surprised when the backseat of her car opened and Gahyeon went in.

**“What are you doing here?”**

**“I want to go to school with Minji unnie.”**

**“You made Yubin drive here instead of going to school?”**

**“Ofcourse. Like I said, I want to go to school with Minji unnie. Now, where is she?”** the younger girl looks around and brighten up when she saw Minji walking towards them.

 **“Sorry that took long.”** Minji says as she gets settled in the passenger seat.

 **“Prettiest unnie ever, good morning!”** Gahyeon greeted, surprising the older girl.

 **“Gahyeon? What are you doing here?”** Minji asked confusedly, looking between the two.

 **“I want to talk to you, so let’s go to school together.”** she answers, grinning cutely at the older girl, making Minji smiles softly. **“Won’t you sit at the backseat with me?”**

 **“Uhm, well...”** Minji glances at Yoohyeon and hesitated, before the younger girl sighs.

 **“It’s alright, Minji unnie. It will only be for today.”** she says, glaring at Gahyeon.

 **“Yes, only for today.”** the youngest repeated and smiles brightly when Minji transferred from the front seat to the back. Yoohyeon made them wear seatbelts before she starts driving, signaling Yubin to starts driving too. **“So, how old are you now, Minji unnie?”**

**“Is this an interrogation now?”**

**“We’re playing 20 questions, I want to know you.”**

**“Alright, then. I’m 25 years old as of now, turning 26 in May 17, 2020.”**

**“Oh, same age as Bora unnie.”** Gahyeon nods, taking note in her mind. **“Favorite color?”**

 **“Pink.”** Minji says with a chuckle, feeling childish with her favorite color. **“Isn’t it unfair that you’re the only one who gets to ask questions? I also want to know about you.”**

**“You’re right. Hit me up, then.”**

**“That sounds wrong.”** Yoohyeon mumbles.

 **“Hush, Yooh unnie. We’re having a moment here.”** she could see the girl rolls her eyes through the rearview mirror, making her grin. She just loves teasing her best friends.

**“What’s your age and favorite color?”**

**“Just turned 21 in February. And yellow’s my favorite.”**

**“It suits your bright attitude.”** Minji comments with her own bright smile.

 **“Agree.”** Gahyeon nods with a grin. **“Next question, what do you think about the G4?”**

 **“Your group?”** Minji asks with a chuckle and Gahyeon nods seriously. **“Okay...Well, I think you’re quite sweet, all of you are, and fun to be with. You guys are so different yet in harmony with each other. I guess Yoohyeon’s right that you balance the group.”**

**“So, you don’t mind being friends with us?”**

**“Not at all. I’m quite happy you choose to be friends with me.”**

**“Believe me, we’re the one quite happy to have you around.”** Yoohyeon says softly.

 **“Again, Yoohyeon unnie, we’re having a moment here.”** Gahyeon says playfully, making the older girl swerve purposely to make her bump. It did work but Minji got tagged along and she ended up closer to the youngest. **“O-Oh, wow. Thanks, Yooh unnie.”**

 **“Oh, shut up.”** Yoohyeon groaned and decided to just focus on the road. **“Sorry about that, Minji unnie. That kid just can’t stop her sarcastic mouth and it’s very annoying.”**

**“Geez, I wonder where I inherited this snark.”**

**“Oh, definitely not from me. I’m a very sweet person.”**

**“And a liar too.”** Gahyeon struck her tongue out at Yoohyeon.

**“You take that back or I’m putting you up to adoption immediately.”**

**“Please, you can’t handle not being around me. You’ll miss me too much.”** Gahyeon use her puppy eyes, making Yoohyeon groan again while Minji just watch them amusedly.

 **“Yep, definitely fun to be with.”** the oldest say, a fond smile on her lips.

**“Oh, right. During recess time, should I get you in class or wait in the cafeteria?”**

**“My room before break is far from the cafeteria, I wouldn’t want you to go all the way to the building and then go back. You can just wait for me at the usual table, I guess.”**

**“If you say so.”** Gahyeon nods. **“But I definitely don’t mind walking all the way for you.”**

 **“That’s so sweet.”** Minji says at the same time that Yoohyeon rolled her eyes.

**“Please stop flirting with her. You’re too young to do that, child.”**

**“Can’t help if I’m good at it, definitely didn’t inherited it from you.”** Gahyeon struck her tongue out again before stopping for a second. **“Well, you can be smooth too, I guess.”**

 **“I definitely can!”** Yoohyeon argues, making Minji raises an eyebrow.

 **“Oh, really?”** the oldest challenges, leaning forward towards Yoohyeon’s side.

 **“Please don’t do that.”** Gahyeon mumbles. **“We’ll get into an accident when she panics.”**

 **“I’m not a panicked gay, shut up!”** Yoohyeon argues but both of them could see that her ears are getting red. But then she slowly pulled to a stop and turned to face Minji with a sexy smile, different from her typical Girl Next Door grin. **“Want me to prove it?”**

Gahyeon sat there, watching as Yoohyeon and Minji got into a staring contest. No one is backing out, and she’s about to obnoxiously clear her throat to get their attention, but Yubin parked her car beside and honked, interrupting the intense staring contest.

 **“I’ll let you have that one.”** Minji chuckles, walking out of the car first.

 **“See, I’m not a panicked gay.”** Yoohyeon shrugs.

**“Your face is red, unnie.”**

**“Shut it.”**

\--

Gahyeon sits in the group’s usual table, waiting for Minji. She usually spends recess time with her group of friends from class, like Kim Dahyun or Lee Yeoreum. But she declines their offer of adventures this time to spend time with her prettiest unnie ever.

But it’s been 15 minutes now and Minji is still nowhere in sight. Gahyeon lets out a deep sigh and curses herself for not asking the older girl’s phone number. But it seems like she’s not the only who don’t have it, Yoohyeon and the rest of the girls don’t have it either. She should ask Minji’s phone number before the girls to tease them about it.

 **“Gahyeonnie!”** she was caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even realized Minji is already standing infront of her for a while. **“Hey, sorry it took long. I had to go out to buy something.”** she puts the plastic bag from a convenience store to Gahyeon’s arms.

 **“Is this for me?”** Minji nodded excitedly so she opened the plastic bag to see a box of expensive-looking macaroons. **“W-Wow, this looks...fancy. You didn’t have to, unnie.”**

**“Well, I wanted to. Yoohyeon, Siyeon, and Yubin gave me a token of friendship. Instead of having you give me one, I’d rather give you one instead. So, a box of macaroons...”**

**“This looks expensive.”**

**“But it’s delicious so worth it, I guess.”**

**“Thank you so much, unnie. I’ll eat this gratefully.”** Gahyeon hugged the box tightly before putting it in her bag. **“But I think you’re too late, I already brought something for you.”** she grins guiltily as she takes a box out of her bag, handing it towards Minji.

 **“You guys are too generous.”** Minji shakes her head. **“What’s this?”**

**“Since you like macaroons, I think you’ll like that too.”**

**“Huh...”** Minji opens the lid. **“T-Tarts?!”**

**“Uhm, do you like those?”**

**“I love these! Thank you so much!”** Minji smiles brightly, making Gahyeon smile too. The older girl’s smiles are like sunlight, so bright and so pure, also very infectious.

 **“I knew you will like it.”** she winks at the older girl before pulling the seat beside her. **“Have a seat, unnie. I still have more questions for you.”** she says, grinning teasingly.

**“Alright, but you owe me questions too...”**

**“Ofcourse. Since I asked last, it’s your turn to ask.”**

**“May I know how you and the other girls became friends?”**

**“Well, the three of them are already friends when I enrolled here. Yoohyeon unnie and Yubin unnie go way back before that and they met Siyeon unnie during their freshman year. She was a lone wolf and Yoohyeon unnie was the brave, kind-hearted person who didn’t stopped trying to be friends with her. Yubin unnie was always in the middle.”** Gahyeon chuckles. **“Then out of nowhere, they approached me, and we formed a cult.”**

**“A WHAT?!”**

**“A cult. We sacrificed goats.”**

**“YOU DID WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Oh my god...”**

**“Ofcourse, I’m just messing with you. You’re too gullible, unnie.”** Gahyeon says with a laugh, making Minji pout. **“I’m so sorry, you were listening too well, I just had to do it.”**

**“You almost gave me a heart attack, you little rascal!”**

**“Little rascal? Wow, you and Bora unnie are definitely related.”**

**“I actually thought you were being serious. What actually happened?”**

**“Well, they did come out of nowhere and approached me. But before that, Siyeon unnie saved me from a trouble, that’s how the two of us met. Then, Yoohyeon unnie wanted to make sure I wouldn’t get into it again, you know how kind she is, so they all started hanging around me. As time goes by, I grew fond of them and we became bestfriends.”**

**“That’s...actually nice. You guys have been through a lot, huh?”**

**“You could say that. We had rough fights, heartbreaking stories, and histories.”**

**“But it only made your friendship tougher, right?”** Gahyeon nods with her signature bright smile. **“I don’t think I’ve ever been in a friendship as pure and strong as yours.”**

**“You have us now, don’t you? Yoohyeon unnie is pretty fond of you, Siyeon unnie is also treating you special, and you’re growing in Yubin unnie’s heart. You fit with us.”**

**“And how do you feel about me?”**

**“I think...that you’re the prettiest unnie ever.”**

**“Be serious, Gahyeonnie!”** Minji scolds playfully with a blush.

 **“I’m already fond of you from the very beginning. We’re macaroon buddies.”** the older girl laughs, making Gahyeon smile too. **“I think you’ll either make us...or break us.”**

**“What?”**

**“Nothing.”**

Just in time, the bell rings and Gahyeon sighs in relief. _Saved by the bell._ She hops off her seat, cleaning the sandwich wrapper on their table and offered her hand to Minji. As soon as the older girl got up, she linked their arms together, a habit she often does.

**“I’ll walk you to your class.”**

**“Oh, it’s fine. You don’t need to do that...”**

**“Yeah, well, I want to. So, I can spend more time with you.”**

**“You’re a very sweet child, you know that?”** Gahyeon nods with a bright smile.

With that, the two of them starts heading to Minji’s next class at the Math Building I. Gahyeon has her arm around Minji’s on the way as the two of them talk nonsense.

**“Do you believe there are aliens out there?”**

**“That’s your seventh question, and the answer is yes...”**

**“Right. I’ll waste three more questions and leave ten for next time.”**

**“My turn. Do you think if we go on another planet, they will treat us as aliens?**

**“Oh, definitely. Alien defines something different from us. And since we’re different than them, then we are their aliens.”** Minji explains and Gahyeon nods in agreement.

**“Yup, that’s valid.”**

**“Which planet will you go to?”**

**“Saturn, its unique ring is beautiful. Or Venus.”**

**“Goddess of Love and Beauty? You like beautiful things, huh?”**

**“Yes, that’s why I like you.”** Gahyeon says, winking playfully, making Minji laugh.

 **“Yubin and Yoohyeon taught you well.”** Minji shakes her head fondly. **“And besides, I’m not the only beautiful thing surrounding you. There’s Yoohyeon, Yubin, and Siyeon...”**

 **“You’re right.”** Gahyeon agrees with a chuckle. **“Who do you think is the prettiest?”**

 **“In your group?”** the younger girl nods. **“Well, that’s a bit hard, isn’t it?”**

**“The answer is me. But between the three of them, who?”**

**“You won’t tell them who I choose, will you?”**

**“My lips are sealed tight, unnie.”**

**“Then, Kim Yoohyeon?”**

**“Great choice.”**

**“Siyeon and Yubin are beautiful too. But Siyeon probably wouldn’t want getting called by that and Yubin seems to like being called handsome more, but they are beautiful.”**

**“I get it.”** Gahyeon says with a chuckle.

**“You’re also beautiful, Gahyeon. And the cutest...”**

**“There’s no need to flatter me, unnie. I’m already fond of you.”**

**“Smart kid.”** Minji says with a grin, and a thought form in Gahyeon’s mind.

 **“I’m not that smart though.”** cue the pouty-bat-face **“I’m one of the lowest in class B.”**

 **“Really?”** Minji asked softly, afraid of offending Gahyeon, making the latter felt a bit guilty. But sometimes you have to be selfish, you know. **“Is there anything I can do?”**

**“Well, would it be too much if you tutor me sometimes?”** _please say yes, please say yes._

**“It wouldn’t be a problem at all. I would love to help you out, Gahyeonnie.”**

**“Thank you very much, unnie!”** Gahyeon grins and hugs Minji.

 **“We can do it every recess time. I’m sorry our time together is cut short because I had to go buy you something.”** the younger girl shakes her head, feeling a bit more guilty.

**“We have a lot of time to spend together, unnie. I’m actually touched with your gift.”**

**“It’s nothing much.”** Minji says shyly, humble as ever. _This unnie is just perfect._

**“It’s the thought that counts. Thank you again for agreeing to tutor me...”**

Gahyeon leans in to kiss Minji’s cheek and immediately runs away with a laugh. She has a grin on her face as she heads back to class. Dahyun immediately called her out.

**“What’s got you grinning, little Lee?”**

**“I have a hot tutor now.”**

**“Tutor?”** Dahyun looks absolutely confused, making Gahyeon laugh. **“Why the heck do you need a tutor? You could easily be in Class A if you just stop being troublesome.”**

 **“That’s true, but Minji unnie doesn’t know that.”** Gahyeon says with a wink.

 **“You sly little minx.”** Dahyun could only shakes her head.

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think.  
> Thank you~


	6. Chapter 6 - It's Always Three Girls

After Minji came to know the girls...uhm, the G4...well, she settled into a brand-new routine every weekday. As soon as she wakes up early, she throws a few pebbles on Yoohyeon’s window to wake her up. The younger girl asked her to do that as a favor.

 **“Good morning.”** she greets with a bright smile, finding Yoohyeon’s messy hair cute.

 **“Morning.”** Yoohyeon would greet back before the two of them starts preparing.

Minji will take a shower, get dressed into her outfit for the day, takes her backpack and other things needed, then head downstairs to eat the breakfast her mom prepared with her father, sometimes with both of her parents before her mom leave for an early shift.

**“So, when are you going to introduce that friendly neighbor to us?”**

**“She has a name, dad.”** Minji shakes her head. **“Yoohyeon’s still shy around you.”**

 **“Well, your mom wants to invite her in our house soon, so you better get her to agree.”** her father says with a teasing grin and Minji rolls her eyes, wishing her mom was there.

 **“I got to go.”** she mumbles instead, grabbing the tumbler with Yoohyeon’s coffee order and a biscuit before kissing her father’s cheek. **“I’ll ask her about it, but no promises.”**

 **“Alright.”** her father nods, satisfied with her statement. **“Have fun at school, sweetie.”**

 **“I will. Take care on your work, dad.”** with that, she heads out of the door.

Yoohyeon’s car is already waiting infront of their house and Minji could see the girl in the driver seat, yawning cutely, making her smile as she walks towards her. She opens the door of the passenger seat and sat inside, handing the tumbler towards Yoohyeon.

 **“Two creams, no sugar.”** Minji says as always, making Yoohyeon smile brighter.

 **“Thank you so much.”** Yoohyeon takes a huge sip before putting it in the cupholder.

 **“Did you eat breakfast?”** she asked even though she knows that Yoohyeon always eat breakfast after basketball practice. **“You’re gonna get ulcer if you don’t eat properly.”**

 **“Well, I’m gonna get appendicitis if I eat before practice.”** Yoohyeon defended.

**“Atleast eat a toast or biscuit, you could pass out during practice.”**

**“I’m fighting a lost fight, aren’t I?”** Yoohyeon chuckles.

 **“Yes, you are.”** Minji agrees before grabbing the pack of biscuit from her backpack and handing it to Yoohyeon. But the younger girl starts the car and drives off. **“Yoohyeon!”**

 **“Can’t eat when I’m driving.”** Yoohyeon says with a grin.

**“No, you are not getting away. Open your mouth, I’m feeding you.”**

**“I don’t want it!”** but the smile on her face tells Minji she appreciates the concern.

 **“Here comes the airplane~”** Minji teases putting a piece of biscuit in Yoohyeon’s lips. The younger girl laughs before she opens her mouth and takes a bite. **“I always win.”**

 **“Hmm, I guess we’re both winners here.”** Yoohyeon mumbles, throwing a wink at her way, and Minji thinks how unpredictable Kim Yoohyeon is. But it’s a pleasant surprise.

They talk about things, while Minji feeds biscuits to Yoohyeon, until they reached the school parking lot, where Siyeon is waiting to walk Minji to class. The rebel is leaning on her motorcycle, _as usual,_ wearing her leather jacket, _obviously,_ grinning at them.

 **“Good morning!”** she greets the two with her usual smile that borders to a smirk.

 **“Good morning, Siyeon.”** Minji greets back and Yoohyeon greets her too, but solemnly.

 **“Sorry, jock, I’ll take over here.”** Siyeon teases, putting an arm around Minji’s shoulder, a habit Siyeon has that Minji starts getting used to. **“We’ll see you later at lunch, okay?”**

**“Take her directly to class, alright?”**

**“Come on, Yooh. I’ve been doing this for days...”**

**“Just making sure.”** Yoohyeon turns to Minji. **“I’ll see you later?”**

 **“See you later.”** the younger girl smiles brightly at her before glaring softly at Siyeon, then off she goes to practice. When she’s gone, Minji turns to Siyeon. **“Off to class?”**

 **“You know it.”** Siyeon laughs and the two of them starts heading to their building.

**“Isn’t it an inconvenience to you when you wakes up early to wait for me?”**

**“We’ve talked about this. You’re never an inconvenience to me.”**

**“Well, I just think that you’re not a morning person.”**

**“Oh, that’s not a problem at all.”** Siyeon chuckles. **“I don’t sleep much. I have insomnia. Most of the times, I’m riding my motorcycle, driving around in the middle of the night. Sometimes I even watch the city lights goes off one by one as people starts to sleep.”**

**“Can you see my house from where you’re watching?”**

**“No. But maybe if I have binoculars, I could.”**

**“Please don’t. That will be creepy.”**

**“Hey!”** Siyeon playfully pokes Minji’s side, earning a laugh from the older girl. **“I’m head to toe gorgeous, you should be appreciating me.”** she jokes, making Minji laugh again.

 **“I do appreciate you, you know.”** Minji says softly, making Siyeon smile.

 **“Ofcourse, I do.”** Siyeon admits. **“It’s not everyday you see a rebel being soft.”**

 **“So, you admit being soft.”** Minji laughs as Siyeon’s eyes widens. **“I’m telling Bora.”**

 **“No, no. Don’t do that. She will never let me hear the end of it.”** Minji teasingly smirks.

 **“I’m just kidding, Siyeonnie. I’m not gonna tell her, it’s my privilege.”** she winks at her playfully, making Siyeon laughs. **“But you owe me one. So, if you can’t sleep, call me.”**

**“Do you want me to take you on a midnight drive?”**

**“I just don’t want you to stay up late and wait for me early.”**

**“I see...If you want my phone number, you could have just asked me.”**

**“Stop assuming.”** Minji push Siyeon softly, making the rebel chuckles. **“Phone.”**

 **“Fine, fine.”** Siyeon takes her phone and give it to her. **“Only because I’ll be the first.”**

 **“First to get my number?”** the girl nods. **“Actually, you’re the last. They all already have it. Gahyeon asked first, then Yoohyeon shyly comments about it, so Yubin asked too.”**

**“Wait, what? How come they never brag about it?”**

**“Because it’s nothing to brag about?”**

**“Believe me, they gush about you.”** Siyeon shakes her head. **“We have a group chat, and there’s never a day where you don’t appear in our conversation. Mostly, it’s Yoohyeon.”**

 **“She seems pretty fond of me.”** Minji mumbles shyly. **“How about you?”**

 **“I don’t gush.”** Siyeon says. **“But I brag sometimes, just to piss Yoohyeon off.”**

 **“You’re a bad friend.”** Minji shakes her head as Siyeon chuckles. **“You guys are cute.”**

 **“Ew, no. I’m cool.”** Siyeon immediately corrected. **“But I guess our friendship is cute. And since you’re our friend now too, do you want to be in our group chat? I’ll add you.”**

**“Nah, it’s your group. I don’t want to disrupt it.”**

**“You won’t be. The others pretty much consider you in.”**

**“It’s fine. Besides, I don’t want to know what you say about me.”**

**“All good things, I promise. And if you want, we can create a new chat.”**

**“That will be great.”** Minji smiles. **“We can add Bora and Handong in it too...”**

 **“Well...sure, if you want to.”** Siyeon shrugs. **“Don’t be mad if we fight a lot though.”**

 **“Is there any difference between that and the reality?”** Siyeon just grins at her before they stops as they arrive at Minji’s classroom. **“We’ll continue this discussion later.”**

 **“See you later.”** Minji enters the class and saw Bora looking at Siyeon with a glare, she looks back and saw the younger girl throws a wink at her cousin before running away.

**“Every day, Minji?”**

**“She’s not that bad, Bora.”**

**“But the rumors that circulates are.”**

**“What rumors?”** Minji asked, unaware of those.

 **“Nevermind. We’re handling it, don’t worry.”** Bora sighs deep.

**“You don’t have to take care of me always, you know. I can handle it...”**

**“Yeah, I know.”** Bora sighs again. **“But you’re my favorite cousin, I’ll gladly do it.”**

 **“You’re my favorite cousin too.”** Minji smiles, patting Bora’s head. **“Tell me all about it?”**

 **“I will. Later at lunch. So, all the girls involved will know.”** her cousin says. **“Though, I think they probably heard some of it already. Siyeon just tends to ignore the rumors.”**

**“So, this is about them now?”**

**“The new girl with the crushes? Ofcourse, it is.”**

**“Huh. Now, I’m starting to think it’s a bad idea to befriend them.”**

**“It’s not. And they befriend you, not the other way. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it.”**

**“Thanks, Bora. They’re great friends, I don’t really want to lose them.”** Bora smiles at her as she nods in agreement. She is starting to get close with the other girls too...

 **“You won’t. Dongie is already on it.”** just in time, the Chinese girl enters the classroom.

 **“Hey, guys. Good morning.”** she greets before facing Bora. **“It’s done. No traces.”**

 **“Every single one, right?”** Handong nods. **“Alright, great job. Thank you.”**

 **“What is it?”** Minji asks. **“You two act like you’re Men in Black.”**

 **“Don’t worry about anything.”** Handong pats her head before facing Bora again. **“I had some help, by the way.”** she whispers but Minji could hear Yubin and Gahyeon’s name.

 **“I’m guessing Yoohyeon the only one who doesn’t know.”** Bora asks.

**“Yeah, well, she’s always busy. I don’t doubt she’ll be the last one to know.”**

**“Okay. Now, I’m really curious what you’re talking about.”** Minji interrupts. **“Just say it.”**

 **“Later, Minji.”** her cousin says, and she was about to retort when their teacher walks in. Minji sat in her seat with a sigh, so Bora turns to her. **“Don’t dwell on it, focus in class.”**

**“Easy to say when you’re not a curious person.”**

**“We’ll tell you later, I promise.”** Bora says softly, making her sigh.

 **“I guess I don’t have any choose, huh?”** her cousin nods with a grin. **“I hate you...”**

 **“No, you don’t.”** with that, Bora face the teacher again and they both focused in class. But the thought still wouldn’t leave Minji’s mind. It’s with her all throughout the class.

 **“Minji unnie!”** Minji walks out the classroom and was surprised to see Gahyeon.

**“What are you doing here? Don’t you have your second period now?”**

**“What? No, it’s recess. I thought I should come get you...”**

**“Recess?”** Minji glances at her watch and it was indeed recess time. She just went out of her second period class and she didn’t even remember being there. **“Sorry, I lost track.”**

 **“You must be focused in class.”** Gahyeon grins but Minji didn’t answer. **“Are you okay?”**

**“Do you know about the rumors that Bora and Handong are keeping from me?”**

**“Oh.”** the younger girl nods reluctantly. **“I do, but I’m not telling you.”**

**“Why? Don’t you think I also deserve to know all about it?”**

**“Ofcourse, you do. But I can’t explain it alone.”**

**“Are you gonna tell me to wait too?”**

**“I’m sorry, unnie.”** Gahyeon apologize genuinely. **“Dong unnie told me earlier that she and Bora unnie will explain everything. So, I guess I really am gonna tell you to wait...”**

 **“It’s fine. I’m not gonna force you.”** Minji sighs.

**“Don’t worry, we all got your back. And you have me right now.”**

**“Thanks, Gahyeon.”** Minji couldn’t help but smile. **“You’re right, let’s eat some snacks.”**

With that, the two of them heads to the cafeteria and brought macaroons. Minji ignores the feeling of eyes watching her backs and focused on Gahyeon’s SpongeBob laugh as she tells a funny story to Minji. It ease up her feeling a little when she didn’t think of it.

**“That is why we don’t let Yoohyeon unnie open bottles anymore.”**

**“Wait, so she really didn’t think of using the wine’s cork?”**

**“She wanted to pop the champagne immediately.”**

**“Well, that’s cute.”** Minji says with a smile.

 **“Yeah.”** Gahyeon agrees, grinning.

**“But Yoohyeon is a smart kid, right? She’s a top student in Class A, Yubin mentioned. And she’s juggling being a star player of the basketball team. That’s amazing, isn’t it?”**

**“Well, all of them are pretty smart. Yubin and Yoohyeon unnie are top students, and Siyeon unnie is smarter than she shows. She’s just in Class C because of ignorance.”**

**“And what about you?”**

**“What about me?”**

**“Aren’t you?”**

**“Ofcourse not. That’s why I have you as my tutor, right?”** Gahyeon winks playfully, making Minji laugh. **“But I guess I’m on top of class too. Being in drama club helps.”**

 **“That’s good to hear.”** Minji chuckles. And they talked more before recess time ended and Gahyeon walked her towards her next class. **“You don’t have to, but thank you.”**

 **“As Yubin unnie would say, it’s my pleasure.”** Gahyeon grins. **“See you at lunch?”**

**“I’ll be waiting for an explanation, so yeah. I’ll see you at lunch.”**

Gahyeon nods before running off towards her next class. Minji’s own class pass by in a blur, once again with her not focusing. Bora and Handong took down notes for her to copy later, once her head is clear again. Right now, her mind is focusing on the clock.

Then, it’s finally lunch time.

 **“Let’s go.”** she grabs Bora and Handong’s hand.

They entered the cafeteria and found the G4 waiting at the usual table. They watched amusedly as Minji drags the two Council officers towards them. But then, the smiles on their face drops once they saw their serious faces. Yoohyeon looks at them confusedly.

 **“Starts explaining.”** Minji says.

 **“What’s going on?”** Yoohyeon asked.

 **“I think we should eat first.”** Yubin suggest.

 **“Yeah, we will explain as we eat.”** Handong agrees.

 **“Just say it directly so we can get over it.”** Siyeon interrupts.

 **“So, you do know...”** Bora asked and Siyeon just shrugs her shoulder.

 **“Enough.”** Gahyeon slams a hand on the table, surprising them all. **“You’re all turning this into a mess, why don’t you calm down so we can talk about this issue properly?”**

The table becomes silent, and Minji feels like everyone is staring at them again. Then, she felt a hand on her arm. She looked at her side and saw Yoohyeon looking at her with concern. She smiled at her to let her know she’s fine, and she nods in answer.

 **“Alright, let’s grab our lunch then we’ll talk.”** Yoohyeon says, standing up, taking Minji along with her towards the counters. She brought macaroons and handed it to her. **“I don’t know what’s going on, but I guess those will help you calm down.”** Minji smiles.

**“Thanks, Yooh.”**

**“Let’s go back?”** she nods.

The two of them returned to the table and everyone has their lunch out. Everyone is still silent. Minji saw Yoohyeon looks at Bora, and her cousin nods with a deep sigh.

 **“I guess I’ll start explaining now.”** she clears her throat first. **“There are rumors.”**

 **“What rumors?”** Yoohyeon asked, making Siyeon hits her softly.

 **“No interruptions, kiddo.”** she says playfully.

 **“Right. Thanks, Siyeon.”** Bora chuckles. **“Well, it’s about Minji being friends with you. Everyone can see how fast you became attached to her, so some jealous people are making rumors about her. There’s even a discussion about it on our school website.”**

 **“But we took it down.”** Handong informs. **“Along with every trace of Minji’s name in it. The school website is back to normal, we made sure of it.”** Yubin and Gahyeon nodded.

 **“People really went that far?”** Yoohyeon asks, her fists are clenched.

 **“It’s not your fault.”** Bora says, patting Yoohyeon’s hand.

 **“But we should do something.”** Siyeon offers.

 **“I agree.”** Yubin nods in agreement.

 **“Me too.”** Gahyeon stated.

 **“It’s fine, guys.”** Minji interrupts. **“It’s just rumors. And well, you guys took care of the website-thing. I’m sure it wouldn’t escalate further from there.”** the girls shared a look.

 **“I’ll make sure it wouldn’t escalate further.”** Yoohyeon says as she stands. **“Hey, may I have everyone’s attention please?”** students stopped their tasks to listen. **“I know some of you view my group as idols or something. But let me tell you this, you don’t own us. We’re allowed to befriend anyone. So, those who spread rumors about Kim Minji.”** she looks around the cafeteria with a glare. **“Will face me.”** her voice sounds cold and scary.

 **“Yikes.”** Siyeon comments with a smirk while Yubin and Gahyeon stares at Yoohyeon in awe. Handong and Bora also looks at Yoohyeon in surprise while Minji felt like crying.

 **“Thank you.”** she says once Yoohyeon sat down again.

 **“Always.”** the younger girl states with her usual Girl-Next-Door grin.

 **“Quite a show...”** an unfamiliar voice interrupted. **“How much was your talent fee?”**

 **“Excuse me?”** Yoohyeon turns around and saw three girls behind them. Minji rolls her eyes, because ofcourse _it’s always three girls_. They’re obviously the Mean Girls here.

 **“How much does she pay you to do this?”** the girl asked again. **“Is it money or...”**

 **“Are you insinuating something?”** Yubin asked gently but it sounds scary.

**“I’m just asking how she got you all wrapped around her finger.”**

**“Does she look like a decent girl?”** one of the girls asks.

 **“She’s a lot decent than you all.”** Gahyeon says.

 **“How is she so special?”** the other asked.

 **“Just say it directly.”** Siyeon groans.

 **“She’s a slut.”** the first girl said directly and Minji felt the whole world stops. **“I’m sure she does some wonder things to you all that you immediately feel attached to her.”** she adds, making Minji clench her fists and count in her head to stop herself from reacting.

 **“Don’t listen to them, unnie.”** Gahyeon holds her hand to stop the nails from digging.

 **“I dare you to say that again.”** Siyeon says, getting out of her chair to stand infront.

 **“Don’t get into my bad side.”** Yoohyeon states coldly. **“Leave before I force you.”**

 **“I’ll escort you out.”** Yubin immediately stands up before Yoohyeon or Siyeon could do anything harsh towards the girls. Both of them are overprotective, Yoohyeon mostly...

 **“Are you okay?”** Handong asks gently.

 **“I’ll take care of those girls.”** Bora says scarily.

 **“Yubin, take Minji unnie home.”** Yoohyeon orders after Yubin came back. **“She needs some time away from here. Bora unnie can handle her classes.”** she then turns to Minji and her cold demeanor melts as she stares at her in concern. **“Please go home, unnie.”**

**“I’m fine...”**

**“Please. For me?”**

**“...”** Minji sighs. **“Okay.”**

**“I’ll see you later, I promise.”**

With that, Yubin takes Minji home. She doesn’t know what Yoohyeon had in mind, but she knows that the younger girl is looking out for her, and she couldn’t help but smile.

 **“Are you sure you’re okay?”** Yubin asks.

 **“I’ll be fine.”** Minji nods. **“What do you think they’ll do?”**

 **“Well, your cousin and best friend are powerful in the school, so who knows.”** Yubin says with a chuckle. **“As for Yoohyeon...well, she’ll make sure it doesn’t get worse.”**

**“Is she always like that?”**

**“She’s a bit overprotective, yeah.”**

**“Well, I think she looks charming like that.”**

**“I know.”** Yubin says with a chuckle as she pulls over Minji’s house. **“I’m not going to ask you again because I know what you’re going to say, so just...don’t let it get into your head, all the things they said. We know you’re kind and sweet, that’s all there is.”**

**“Thank you, Yubin...”**

**“Don’t thank me, just doing my job.”**

**“I know, and thank you for always looking out for me.”**

**“Thank Yoohyeon later.”** Yubin chuckles. **“She promised to see you...”**

 **“I hope so. I have to thank her for a lot of things.”** Minji smiles. **“Drive safely, Yubin.”**

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys~  
> I just wanted to let you know that Dreamcatcher is having an online concert on July 4. If anyone is interested in watching, visit MyMusicTaste for more information. It'll help the girls if you watch. And since I couldn't, I thought I should just let anyone else know.
> 
> As always, comment down what you think about the chapter.  
> Thank you very much~


	7. Chapter 7 - Windows are Romantic

Yoohyeon balance herself above the tall bushes that separates her house from Minji’s. She’s currently trying to keep herself steady after knocking on Minji’s window. She just left through her own windows and she doesn’t even know what she’s doing right now.

**“You know, you could have just used the front door.”**

**“I’m not really ready to see your parents.”**

**“They’ve been asking about you.”**

**“I figured that. Let me in?”**

**“Ofcourse.”** Minji opened the window wider and Yoohyeon sighs in relief as she finally managed to get over the fence alive. **“Well, I’m glad you didn’t fall on your way here.”**

 **“Please, you don’t give me enough credit. I’m the star player of our basketball team, climbing fences are a piece of cake for me.”** Yoohyeon chuckles, patting some leaves on her plaid pajama pants. **“Besides, getting in through your window seems romantic.”**

 **“You’re a dork, you know that?”** Minji chuckles fondly.

**“Well, I’m a cute dork, so I guess it’s fine.”**

**“Yeah, you definitely are cute.”**

Yoohyeon could feel the blush taking over her cheeks. Why did she even bother taking the bait? Minji always know how to make her fluster. And it’s ruining her image. She’s supposed to be the one making her blush with her charm, not the other way around.

But...well, she doesn’t really mind blushing because of Minji.

**“So, I’m visiting you for two different reason.”**

**“I know you have ulterior motives.”**

**“Shut up.”** Yoohyeon playfully push Minji before going back to the window to grab the notebook she brought with. **“First is to do homework together.”** she says with a grin.

**“Are you serious?”**

**“Yes, I am. Are you rejecting me?”**

**“No, not at all. But...you’re a smart student, Yoohyeon.”**

**“Well, so is Gahyeon but she needed your help. So, I might need your help too.”**

**“Alright, I’ll help you out. But only because you’re cute.”** Minji says jokingly, making Yoohyeon smile shyly. **“Can’t say I’ll be much of a help, though.”** that made her laugh.

The two saton Minji’s bed, doing each of their homework, with Yoohyeon asking some questions here and there about her subjects. They settled in a comfortable silence, the only sound that can be heard is the scribble of their pens. Not until there’s a grumble...

**“What was that?”**

**“What was...what?”**

**“That sound, Yooh...”**

**“O-Oh.”** Yoohyeon’s face blush red. **“Well, I may have...or haven’thad dinner yet before coming here. I haven’t really eaten anything since lunch, and even that was cut short.”**

**“So, you’re hungry?”**

**“No, no. It’s fine. I’m not hungry.”**

**“Your stomach just made that declaration, Yooh.”**

**“Well, I don’t want to leave yet. This grumpy stomach can wait.”**

**“No, it can’t. You’re gonna get ulcer if you continue to not eat properly.”** Minji lets out a sigh as she stands up. **“Come on, let’s head downstairs. I’ll cook something for you.”**

**“Oh, no. You don’t have to.”**

**“I care about you, please let me do this.”**

**“Well, uhm...I’m still shy about meeting your parents.”**

**“You’re not courting me.”** Minji chuckles. **“Besides, they’re asleep.”**

 **“Early shift?”** the girl nods. **“I’m always fighting a lost fight with you, aren’t I?”**

 **“It’s not my fault that you always let me win.”** Minji shrugs with a playful smile before offering her hand out to Yoohyeon. **“Let’s go, I’m not gonna let you starve to death.”**

 **“That seems exaggerated.”** Yoohyeon chuckles before taking Minji’s hand. **“But thanks.”**

 **“I’m the one who owes you a thanks.”** Minji pulls her up. **“We’ll talk about it later.”**

 **“Anytime you’re ready.”** Yoohyeon nods. **“And there’s no need to thank me, it’s a bit of my responsibility to take care of you. And believe me, I’m happy to be able to do that.”**

 **“If that’s the case...”** Minji intertwines their fingers. **“let me take care of you too.”**

**“I’m letting you pull me away, I’m guessing you already win that one.”**

Minji laughs as she guides Yoohyeon out of her bedroom. The two of them tiptoed to the stairs and Yoohyeon felt her heart stopped when she heard a door clicked open.

 **“Minji?”** before the older girl could do anything, her mother already walks out. **“Oh.”**

 **“H-Hey, mom.”** Minji greets at the same time Yoohyeon bows. **“Good evening, ma’am.”**

Yoohyeon stops when she realized how that sounds like she’s calling Minji’s mother as _‘mom’_ since it sounded the same. But it seems like Mrs. Kim doesn’t think about that.

**“You must be our next-door neighbor.”**

**“Yes, uhm, Mrs. Kim. My name is Kim Yoohyeon.”**

**“There’s no need to be so formal, dear.”** Minji’s mother smiles and Yoohyeon could see the resemblance between her and Minji. And Mrs. Kim is just as beautiful as her child...

 **“Anyway, I’m gonna borrow the kitchen for a second, mom.”** Minji announces.

 **“Is it for snack time? It’s not midnight yet, though.”** Mrs. Kim jokes.

**“No, Yoohyeon hadn’t eat dinner so I’ll cook for her.”**

**“I see.”** her mother nods. **“Well, feel free to use the kitchen and anything there. Make sure our friendly neighbor here doesn’t starve.”** she chuckles. **“I’ll leave you two now.”**

**“Thank you so much, Mrs. Kim—I mean, uhm, auntie?”**

**“You’re welcome. And come by anytime, you can use the front door.”**

Yoohyeon blushes in embarrassment as Minji lets out a laugh. Mrs. Kim smiles at them kindly before excusing herself and heads back to their room. Yoohyeon pushes Minji gently because she’s still laughing loudly and she’s not ready to meet Mr. Kim too...

They finally headed downstairs and inside the kitchen. Yoohyeon looked around and notices how the place is used very often, she could see the tools out in display to use.

 **“My mom knows her knife just like how she knows her scalpel.”** Minji jokes when she sees Yoohyeon being fascinated. **“She’s a great cook, you should join us sometimes.”**

**“Your mom seems kind. I was worried she’ll chase me out of your door.”**

**“She’s not gonna do that.”** Minji chuckles. **“That’s my dad’s job.”**

 **“W-What?”** the older girl laughs again at her reaction.

 **“I’m kidding, Yooh. They’re not gonna do anything to you.”** Minji squeeze her hand gently and that’s when she realized they’re still holding hands. _Did Mrs. Kim saw it?_

Yoohyeon couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Minji finally let go of their hands to start cooking. But she’s realize Minji is cooking for her so it makes her feel good again.

**“So, do you know your way in the kitchen too?”**

**“I’m not as good as my mom, but I can cook something decent...”**

**“That’s fine. I haven’t been eating anything else other than convenience store foods.”**

**“You’re really making me worry about your health here.”** Minji shakes her head. **“Just because you play sport doesn’t mean you’re healthy. You should also eat properly.”**

**“There’s no one around our house to cook, I only know how to fry, steam and boil.”**

**“What about your parents?”** Yoohyeon shakes her head. **“Okay, let’s have a deal.”**

 **“A deal?”** Minji didn’t answer for a second as she prepares the food and recipe.

 **“Yeah.”** she finally answers as she starts the stove. **“Since you don’t eat breakfast and you don’t exactly eat that much healthy food during lunch, come eat dinner with us.”**

**“What? No, I can’t do that.”**

**“I’ll talk to my mom about it, she’ll agree.”**

**“No. I mean, I don’t want to inconvenience your family.”**

**“It won’t be an inconvenience, I promise. We would love to have you around.”** Yoohyeon knows Minji is gonna win this argument once more. **“Let me take care of you, please?”**

 **“You’re affecting my everyday life, you know that?”** Yoohyeon says, chuckling,

**“Yes, but I’m affecting it in a good way. So, what do you say?”**

**“Did you really think I can say no to you?”**

**“I’ll take that as a yes.”** Minji grins brightly. **“So, we have a deal. I’ll let you eat whatever you want during breakfast and lunch, but you have to come eat dinner with my family.”** Yoohyeon consider the deal and thought about how she doesn’t really benefit from it.

 **“Alright.”** but then again, it’s Minji. Yoohyeon would probably say yes to anything she’ll offer. Besides, spending more time with Minji doesn’t sound bad. Not bad at all. **“Deal.”**

 **“That easy?”** Yoohyeon nods. **“You’re not gonna add something?”**

**“Nah, I think eating with you sounds enough for me.”**

**“That was smooth.”** Minji says, blushing.

 **“Just telling the truth.”** she answers with a grin. Minji shakes her head fondly before turning back to take care of what she’s cooking. **“You know, you look hot like that.”**

**“Please stop distracting me...”**

**“I just think this is such a domestic scene.”**

**“This will taste bad if you don’t stop your distraction...”**

**“I’m just saying...”** Yoohyeon smirks. **“I could totally get used to this.”**

The sound of Minji dropping the ladle loudly and turning around to face her with a clear blush on her face, made Yoohyeon laugh. It feels good seeing Minji like this...

**“You’re such a tease, I don’t know why I’m doing this for you.”**

**“Because you love me?”** Yoohyeon offers with a grin.

**“I do. But I’m not preparing food for you.”**

**“You said you’ll take care of me.”**

**“Yeah, but you distracted me so...”** Minji motions to the kitchen. **“Feel free to serve yourself. I’m going to get our notebook upstairs so we can finish it while you eat.”**

**“Are you going to eat with me?”**

**“No. Well, not unless you force me to...”**

**“Please eat dinner with me.”** Minji chuckles softly.

**“Alright. Prepare the table for both of us, I’ll be right back.”**

Yoohyeon watch as Minji went back upstairs before grabbing the plates, spoons and fork, and glasses to prepare at the table. She hesitated for a moment before opening the refrigerator and grabbing the pitcher of water and placing it to the table too. When she’s done, she takes a look at what Minji is cooking. It’s a soup. A vegetable soup...

**“You eat vegetables, right?”**

**“As long as they don’t taste bad, yeah.”**

**“Good.”** Minji chuckles as she place the notebooks on the counter and walked to where Yoohyeon is standing. She grabbed the ladle and scoop a small amount. **“Have a taste.”**

 **“U-Uhm, okay.”** Yoohyeon tastes the soup and hummed in approval. **“It’s delicious.”**

 **“Really?”** she nods honestly. **“That’s great, I thought I forgot how to cook now.”**

 **“No, no. You clearly still have it. This taste amazing.”** Yoohyeon says, tasting the soup once more. **“If your mom cooks even better than this, then I won’t ever mind the deal.”**

**“I have a feeling that my mom is going to like you.”**

**“Well, that would make it easier if I ever plan on courting you.”**

**“W-What?!”** Minji faces her with wide eyes and deep blush, making her laugh.

 **“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”** Yoohyeon says with a grin, it grows wider when Minji groans and mumbles something closer to like _You are such a tease, I hate you._ **“You love me.”**

 **“Unfortunately.”** Minji shakes her head with a chuckle before grabbing two soup bowl and put soup on it. **“Come on, let’s eat and finish this homework so you can go rest.”**

**“Getting rid of me already, Ms. Kim?”**

**“I wouldn’t dare to, Ms. Kim.”**

**“That sounds weird.”**

**“I like it...It sounds like the two of us are married.”** that comment made Yoohyeon choke on her soup. Minji lets out a laugh as she hands a glass of water towards her.

 **“Real smooth.”** Yoohyeon shakes her head. The two of them eat while finishing up the remaining questions in their homework. And they were done just as they finish eating.

 **“So, you’re heading home now?”** Minji asked as she cleans up the table.

**“No, not yet. I told you I’m here for two reason, didn’t I?”**

**“First one is to eat dinner with me, yeah.”**

**“First one is to do homework.”** Yoohyeon whines with a blush. **“Anyway, the second thing is...”** she looks up and moves closer to Minji to whisper. **“Run away with you.”**

**“Be serious, Yooh...”**

**“Let’s go on a walk, it’s nice outside.”**

**“I don’t know. It’s already late, my parents will kill me.”**

**“They don’t have to know.”** Yoohyeon shrugs with her charming smile. **“Come on, let’s escape. The stars shine even brighter tonight, and it’s a good night to walk and talk."**

 **“Okay. Fine.”** Minji surrenders. **“But we’ll be back immediately, okay?”**

 **“Okay. Let’s go.”** the two of them slowly heads out the door.

It was indeed a beautiful night. The sky is covered in stars, all looking shiny and pretty, but Yoohyeon thinks the girl besides her is even prettier than any star. It’s no wonder Gahyeon found Minji to be the prettiest unnie ever. Everyone would definitely agree...

Well, not everyone...

**“The second was to comfort me, right?”**

**“Uhm...”** _busted._ Yoohyeon sighs. **“Yeah, I need to know you’re fine.”**

**“I’m okay, don’t worry about it. Well, it hurts a little bit because that was the first time that I heard someone talk bad about me. I always tried to be kind to everyone to avoid negativity. But I guess Seoul university really are different than in some small cities...”**

**“Do you regret befriending us? I mean, we were the reason...”**

**“No, Yoohyeon. You stood up for me earlier, I’m grateful to you, all of you.”**

**“You don’t need to thank me.”** Yoohyeon sighs deeply. **“A part of me knew something bad was going to happen yet I felt too confident they wouldn’t dare. I’m sorry, unnie.”**

 **“You don’t need to apologize either.”** Minji bumps her shoulder to Yoohyeon playfully. **“It wasn’t your fault, none of it. I’m really happy that I came to know you and the girls.”**

 **“The gays.”** Yoohyeon corrected, making Minji bumps her again. **“Stop, I’ll sue you.”**

 **“Uhm, about that...”** Minji clears her throat. **“What did you do to those girls?”**

 **“What girls?”** Yoohyeon asked innocently but Minji stares right through her, making her sigh. **“I didn’t do anything to them.”** she answers honestly, making Minji sighs in relief.

**“That’s good, I thought you did—”**

**“I didn’t do anything, the school did. They expelled them.”**

**“What? Why?”** Yoohyeon clears her throat before shrugging her shoulders casually.

**“I went with Bora unnie and Dongie to the office to talk about it. They asked what we want to do in regards of the punishment and...I may have suggested to expel them. The school agreed because my parents donates to the university. So...that happened.”**

**“YOOHYEON!”**

**“It was just a suggestion.”**

**“You just ruined their studies...for me?”**

**“Well, I told you I won’t let it escalates further. This will set an example to the others.”** Yoohyeon shrugs. **“Besides, those bit—girls are rich. They’ll get accepted somewhere.”**

 **“Yoohyeon...”** Minji lets out a sigh before pulling to a stop, making Yoohyeon stop too.

**“Look, I know that was over the line to expel them. But they cross the line too.”**

**“Are you going to expel anyone else if they don’t stop the harassment?”**

**“Yes.”** Yoohyeon answers immediately. **“I’m a bit overprotective. I hate seeing the people I love gets hurt, and you’re one of them. So, I’ll do anything to protect you.”**

 **“You’re...”** Minji chuckles before hugging Yoohyeon. **“...such a girlfriend material.”**

 **“That I am.”** Yoohyeon agrees, also chuckling. **“Uhm, are you mad at me?”**

**“I’m surprised...and touched, yeah... But mad? No...Not at all.”**

**“I’m glad.”** Yoohyeon sighs in relief. She would hate it if Minji gets mad at her. Just the thought of it made her shiver. Minji must have felt it cause she looks at her in concern.

**“Are you cold? Should we head back now?”**

**“No, no. I’m fine. How about you? Are you cold?”**

**“No, not really. But I should have brought some gloves.”**

**“You’re not cold but your hands are getting cold?”** Yoohyeon chuckles when Minji nods. **“Alright, then let’s head back. Wouldn’t want your hands to freeze.”** she teases before slowly reaching out to hold Minji’s hand. The older girl looks at their hands confusedly.

**“You’re holding my hand.”**

**“Yes, I am holding your hand...”**

**“Why are you holding my hand, Yooh?**

**“So, your hand won’t get cold, Minji unnie.”**

**“Okay.”** Minji chuckles. **“How about the other one?”**

 **“I’ll switch places later.”** Yoohyeon says, and she did. On their way back, she switched from holding Minji’s left and right hand. **“You’re right, we should have brought gloves.”**

 **“Got tired holding my hands, Yooh?”** Minji teases.

**“Never. It’s just hard to switch. Maybe bring one glove next time.”**

**“Okay, I’ll have one pair of gloves prepared always. We should do this more often.”**

**“Anytime.”** Yoohyeon nods in agreement as she gathers her notebook and heads to the window. **“Just call me whenever and I’ll come knocking at your window.”** she chuckles.

**“You know you can just use the front door, right?”**

**“Yes, but windows are more romantic.”**

**“Whatever you say, Yooh.”**

**“Goodnight, Minji.”** Yoohyeon chuckles when Minji’s eyes widened in surprise at the lack of formality. Before she could say anything though, Yoohyeon already hop out.

 **“You’re a dork.”** Minji says, looking out through her window.

 **“A cute one.”** Yoohyeon winks before she climbs inside her own window.

==================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think~  
> JiYoo endgame? Hmmm...  
> Thanks for reading~


	8. Chapter 8 - I'm a Rebel

The rumors died down after people heard that the girls that came to their table was kicked out of the school, Siyeon knows who exactly the person behind that. But that was not the only thing that had changed after the Mean Girls scene in the cafeteria.

People also became even more afraid of Siyeon after she fought against the boyfriends of the girls that interrupted their lunch, having a result of a cool-looking eyebrow slit.

 **“I’m fine.”** Siyeon groans as she playfully slaps Bora’s hand away. **“It healed already.”**

**“Alright. Just make sure it doesn’t bleed when you meet the boys at the office later.”**

**“It probably will, if they open their stupid mouths again to talk about your cousin.”**

**“If that happens, your fist isn’t the only one landing on their faces.”** Siyeon smirks.

 **“You know, you’re hot when you’re like that.”** Bora rolls her eyes, but she’s blushing.

**“Shut up. You’re still on community service. You’re lucky I didn’t give you detention.”**

**“Nah, you love me too much. Your day wouldn’t be complete if you wouldn’t see me.”**

**“You are such an assuming person, I don’t know why Minji finds you sweet.”** Bora sighs deeply before looking away. **“Thanks for making sure she arrives in class safe, though.”**

 **“It’s not a big deal, but you’re welcome.”** Siyeon looks up when she saw Yoohyeon’s car approaching where they are. **“And speaking of Minji, here she is. Are you leaving now?”**

**“Wow, you want to get rid of me that fast?”**

**“I just thought you have something to do in the Council.”**

**“I do, but I’ll be needing Yoohyeon with me, so I waited here with you.”**

**“Ouch. And here I am thinking you waited here with me just to keep me company.”**

**“Such an assuming person.”** Bora shakes her head and waves a hand when Yoohyeon walks out of her car. Then, turns to face Minji. **“Hey, dear cousin. I’m borrowing her.”**

**“Where are you going?”**

**“Finalizing some papers in the office.”**

**“But I’m not a Council officer.”** Yoohyeon comments.

 **“Well, we need you there. And I already talked to your coach, let’s go?”** Bora held unto Yoohyeon’s arm and tries to drag her away, but the younger girl didn’t move a budge.

**“Can we take Minji unnie to class first? It’ll be my first time walking her there.”**

**“No, no. It’s fine. I got her.”** Siyeon interrupts with an innocent grin.

 **“I don’t like that look on your face, Lee Siyeon.”** Bora says.

**“Oh, please. You love this face, Kim Bora.”**

**“No, you’re up to something.”** Bora states with a glare before facing Yoohyeon. **“Okay, we’ll walk with them to the building then head to the Council, I’m worried about Minji.”**

 **“Excuse me? I’m offended.”** Siyeon says.

 **“She won’t kidnap me, calm down.”** Minji chuckles.

 **“I just want to walk you to class too, unnie.”** Yoohyeon pouts.

 **“Well...”** Minji smiles. **“How can I say no when you’re giving me that look?”**

 **“Ehem.”** Bora obnoxiously cleared her throat. **“Get a room.”** she says, nudging the two.

 **“Seems like you’ve set your mind.”** Siyeon shakes her head. **“Let’s go, then.”** with that, the four of them headed to the Science Building II. Siyeon couldn’t really talk to Minji since Yoohyeon stuck with her and Bora was the one who keeps talking random things.

After they reached the building, Yoohyeon tries to bid farewell to Minji but Bora clings into her arm again and drags her away, this time the taller girl just surrendered to her.

 **“That is such a sight to see.”** Siyeon comments with a chuckle. **“Good morning to you.”**

 **“Good morning, Siyeon.”** Minji greets back, still staring at her cousin and Yoohyeon.

 **“Do you want to follow them to see what they’re actually going to do?”** she smirks.

 **“Nah, let’s get to class.”** Minji answers, chuckling. **“Besides, Bora doesn’t keep things away from me. If she hides it, that means she doesn’t _really_ want me to know about it.”**

**“Doesn’t that make you want to know more?”**

**“Well, it does. But I trust her.”**

**“Sweet. Well, come on then.”** Minji nods and was about to head up to her class but Siyeon held her arm to stop her. **“Not that way, miss. We’re going somewhere else.”**

 **“What?”** Minji stares at her confusedly. **“Wait a minute. So, Bora was right when she said you’re up to something?”** Siyeon shrugs with an evil smirk. **“We are not cutting classes.”**

**“Yes, we are.”**

**“Siyeon, we can’t.”**

**“Yes, we can. Trust me.”**

**“Bora will kill you, trust me...”**

**“I’ll deal with her consequence later.”**

**“Lee Siyeon, I don’t think—”** before Minji could finish her statement, Siyeon hauled her up and put her on the shoulder, carrying her like a sack. **“LEE SIYEON! Put me down!”**

 **“We’re cutting classes whether you agree or not.”** Siyeon winks at her before starts to run away. She definitely knows her way around and managed not to get seen until they reached the parking lot, where her motorcycle is parked. That’s when she let Minji go.

**“Where are you taking me?”**

**“Friendly hang out. Now, hop on.”**

Minji hesitates for a second but could clearly see she doesn’t have any way out of this, so she just climbed up the motorcycle. Siyeon hands her the extra helmet she brought.

**“I should have noticed this earlier.”**

**“Well, you were too busy looking at Yoohyeon.”**

**“I wasn’t.”** Minji denies, rolling her eyes and wears the helmet.

 **“Whatever you say.”** Siyeon chuckles before riding the motorcycle. She wears her own helmet before taking Minji’s hand and wrapped it around her waist. **“Hold on tight.”**

Siyeon starts the motorcycle and drives off. She couldn’t help but laugh when she felt tighten her hold as soon as she starts driving fast. But she’s not worried since she’s an expert with her motorcycle. It’s been with her for so long, after all. She bonded with it.

 **“WHERE ARE WE GOING?!”** Minji shouts through the loud sounds of the busy road.

 **“YOU’LL KNOW IT SOON!”** Siyeon answers as she turns to left with a drift.

 **“SIYEON! SLOW DOWN!”** the girl scolds, making her laugh again.

 **“CALM DOWN, WILL YOU?”** Minji suddenly pinches her.

**“I’M SO GONNA KILL YOU IF WE DIE HERE!”**

**“WE’D BE DEAD IF WE DIE HERE!”**

**“I’LL KILL YOUR GHOST!”**

**“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!”** Siyeon slows down a little bit and laugh. **“You are such a worrier.”** Minji pinches her again, clearly hearing it even though the vehicles around is still loud.

 **“I admit riding motorcycle is a nice feeling, but you need to slow down if you still want to drive around.”** Siyeon knows Minji just rolled her eyes at her, she and Bora are alike.

**“I’m sorry, I just want to get there sooner so we can spend more time together.”**

**“Like I asked before, where are we going?”** Siyeon smiles as she slows down to a stop.

 **“Here we are.”** she parked her motorcycle outside an old-looking, almost rundown two-story building. Minji definitely looks confused. **“I won’t spoil the fun, come on.”**

Siyeon got down first and helped Minji down, then drags her inside the building. The lady behind the counter immediately recognized her when they entered the place.

**“Back so soon?”**

**“I brought a friend today.”**

**“Usual room?”** Siyeon nods. **“Have fun.”**

 **“We will.”** she grabs the key and heads down the hall.

**“Lee Siyeon, I’m having a lot of crazy ideas in my head right now.”**

**“I’m not going to do anything bad.”** Siyeon rolls her eyes and finally arrives at the last room on the second floor, where she puts the key at the door. **“We’ll just have fun.”** she opens the room and Minji was definitely surprised to see there’s a karaoke machine.

**“This...is a karaoke place?”**

**“Yeah. All rooms are soundproof, so go crazy.”**

**“How...Why does it looks old and rundown if it has amazing rooms?”**

**“People don’t usually come here anymore, so they didn’t bother with renovations. But it’s my favorite karaoke place and this is my favorite room since it has...”** Siyeon opens up the curtain and Minji sees the city. **“an amazing view. Plus, it opens 24/7.”**

**“W-Wow. I didn’t even notice we headed out of the city and up the mountains.”**

**“Well, in my defense, you were kind of in a panic there with my driving.”**

**“Shut up.”** Minji hits Siyeon's arm softly, making the latter laugh.

**“The rooms are being rent by hours, but they always let me use an open time and just compute the time I used to their rate. You know, just like being in a computer shop.”**

**“That is so cool.”**

**“I know.”** Siyeon nods. **“Let’s start?”**

**“Why don’t you go first? This is your idea, after all.”**

**“Alright. But don’t you dare judge me, alright? I’m not good at singing.”**

**“You’re lying. How can you be bad if you come here often that you became a regular?”**

**“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”** Siyeon chuckles before searching for a song. **“Hey, you remember that scene where Lizzie and Josie siphoned their bio-mom?”** she asks Minji.

 **“Season 1, Episode 6. Yeah, I remember. I cried watching that scene.”** Minji sighs.

 **“Me too.”** Siyeon shakes her head. **“But did you hear the song playing?”**

 **“Ofcourse. That song sticks with me. It’s Wake Me Up by Avicii, but covered by Fleurie.”** ( _you guys should check this song out if you’re a fan of some heart-wrenching songs_ )

 **“Yeah, well, they have it here.”** Siyeon announces, putting the numbers on. **“Don’t cry.”**

 **“That’s a sad song to start, Siyeon!”** Minji whines but the rebel just laughs.

 **“Well, atleast we can both sing together.”** Siyeon chuckles and faces the television as the song starts. The silence for the first few seconds made Minji waits in anticipation.

_Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can’t tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

**“Wow...”** Siyeon looks at Minji and notices her staring in awe, making her smile.

_They tell me I’m too young to understand_

_They say I’m caught up in a dream_

_Well, life will pass me by if I don’t open up my eyes_

_Well, that’s fine by me_

_So, wake me up when it’s all over_

_When I’m wiser and I’m older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I, I didn’t know I was lost..._

Siyeon passes the microphone to Minji as the piano interlude starts in the background. The girl stares at her in awe before snapping out of it to take over the second stanza.

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_I hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_I don’t have any plans_

**“Wow, yourself.”** Siyeon shakes her head as she listens to Minji’s angelic voice.

_I wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life’s a game made for everyone_

_And love is the prize..._

Minji sings the second chorus before returning the microphone to Siyeon, but the latter didn’t accept it and takes the other microphone to sing with Minji. They sing the last chorus together, their voice blending together between powerful and soft and angelic.

_I didn’t I was lost..._

Siyeon laughs when she saw Minji’s eyes watering, the older girl slaps her arm again before heading to the songbook and starts searching for a song while she sat down.

**“You have a lovely voice.”**

**“And you are a liar. I know you’re good at singing.”**

**“Well, I don’t want to brag or anything.”** Siyeon chuckles. **“Did my voice made you cry?”**

 **“I’m not crying.”** Minji turns to face her and struck her tongue out. **“I just really love that song. And I admit, your smooth voice fits the song. It’s kind of irritating, actually.”**

**“I’m irritating?”**

**“You’re good at everything.”**

**“Aren’t you? I heard you’re the perfect girl.”**

**“Is that my title?”** Minji chuckles while Siyeon looks confused. **“In your group, is that my title? You’re ‘The Bad Girl’, Yoohyeon’s ‘The Girl-Next-Door’, am I ‘The Perfect Girl’?”**

 **“Oh, that’s what you meant.”** Siyeon chuckles before nodding. **“If that’s what you want.”**

**“I don’t know, that sounds like a lot of burden to deal with.”**

**“Not if you really are the perfect girl.”**

**“You’re saying I am?”**

**“Yes.”** Siyeon answers immediately, looking into Minji’s eyes. **“You are perfect...”** she clears her throat and looks away. **“I mean, you’re even greater at everything than I am. I’m at Class C, and I don’t know how to cook. Yes, Yoohyeon gushed about that one.”**

**“Gahyeon told me you could easily make it to Class A if you stop being a rebel.”**

**“Maybe.”** Siyeon shrugs before smirking. **“But what’s the fun in that?”**

 **“You really love having fun, don’t you?”** Siyeon nods. **“Alright, then. Let’s have fun.”** the karaoke machine starts playing Day6’s song ‘Shoot Me’ and Siyeon nods in approval.

 **“Let’s have some fun!”** she grabs her microphone again and the two sings together.

The two spends whole morning singing, skipping all four periods together and Minji apologizes to Gahyeon but the younger girl forgives her when she told her that Siyeon kidnapped her. And speaking of Siyeon, she texted Bora and said everything is okay.

After their karaoke session, they headed back to the city but not directly to the school. Siyeon took her to the mall first to buy some snacks for the group. They’re not allowed to get in because it was still school hours and Minji is wearing the school blazer. But Siyeon give her leather jacket to cover up the school logo at the back and they got in.

They went back to school just in time for lunch. Before they head inside, Siyeon gave Minji a single rose. They went to the cafeteria and Bora immediately lunges at Siyeon.

 **“I know you were up to something!”** she exclaims, jumping at Siyeon’s back and starts assaulting the girl’s beautiful hair. **“You don’t know how worried I was to return to my class and didn’t find her anywhere. And you texted me one message. A winking face!”**

**“It’s called emoji, Pres.”**

**“I don’t care! Detention! Right now!”**

**“Bora, it’s fine.”** Minji interrupts. **“She means well.”**

 **“She kidnapped you, Minji unnie.”** Yoohyeon glares. **“I agree with it.”**

 **“Me, too.”** Yubin offers and Gahyeon nods her head in agreement, making Siyeon sigh.

 **“You guys are traitor.”** she shakes her head before holding unto Bora’s hand that’s still pulling at her hair and gently pry it off before shaking the girl off her back and turning around to face her. **“I will take any punishment you’ll give me.”** she suddenly kneeled.

 **“W-What are you doing?!”** Bora exclaims with a blush on her cheeks. **“Stand up, idiot!”**

 **“If it’s you, I’m willing to do anything.”** Siyeon continues, holding Bora’s hand tightly.

 **“Stop it right now, Lee Siyeon!”** the older girl tries to pull her hand away with no luck.

 **“Say it, and I’m yours.”** Siyeon kisses her hand and the blush on Bora’s face redden.

 **“Let me go!”** but Siyeon just intertwines their fingers together. **“I swear to God—”** she was suddenly pulled down before she could finish her sentence, resulting with her on top of Siyeon, who’s grinning at her evilly. **“I’M OUT OF HERE!”** she stood up and ran.

 **“That was easy.”** Siyeon chuckles as she watch Bora leave. **“Do I still get detention?”**

 **“Nah, I think you’re good.”** Handong shakes her head amusedly. **“That was fun.”**

 **“I know.”** she turns to Minji and winks with a grin. **“Told you everything’s okay.”**

==================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships are flying all over town, comment down your favorite and what you think about this chapter. Thank you very much~


	9. Chapter 9 - The Perfect Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the story in the comments, and please read the notes at the end of the chapter. Thank you.

**“You know, I’m not a jealous person.”** Yubin suddenly says in the middle of reading.

She and Minji are currently in the public library, doing some studying before heading home. Yubin offers it when she heard Minji needs to do some research. She knows it’s the 21st century and computers hold all answer, but she wants to spend time with her.

 **“But...?”** Minji asks with a chuckle.

**“But I envy them for having a date with you.”**

**“What? I haven’t gone on dates with Yoohyeon and Siyeon.”**

**“Well, I don’t know about Yoohyeon. But cutting class with Siyeon? Definitely.”**

**“You know, you’re being cute right now.”** Minji chuckles again, shaking her head amusedly. **“Are you saying that you want to go on a date with me?”** Yubin shrugs.

**“Maybe. Only if you want to, I’m not gonna force you—”**

**“Yubin, I’d love to hang out with you.”**

**“You don’t have to—”**

**“Really.”**

**“O-Okay, then.”** Yubin cleared her throat and compose herself. **“When do we do this? Where should I take you? Are you picky with dates? Should it be planned or impulsive?”**

 **“Calm down, Yoobs.”** Minji laughs, surprised at seeing the composed girl like this. **“I’m fine with anything, I’m not picky at all. I don’t care whether it’s planned or impulsive.”**

**“Then, do you want to plan it right now?”**

**“Well, why not? I can just research this in the internet later.”**

With that, the two of them got into planning their date. Yubin says she wants it to be perfect, so Minji and her tried to plan the perfect date. As she drives her home, Yubin couldn’t help but feel accomplished. She will definitely talk about this in their GC later.

\--

After choosing different outfits, Yubin settled with matching black denim skirt and jacket together with a white inside crop-top ( _see 181016 Dami_ ) Before going to Minji’s house, she went and buy a bouquet of flowers for her. And then, off she goes to their neighborhood. It’s Saturday but Minji’s parents has work and Yoohyeon has practice.

Yubin knocked on the door and waited patiently until Minji opens it, looking beautiful in her black and white long-sleeves and dark grey skirt ( _see 181016 Jiu_ ) She smiles when Yubin hands her the bouquet of flowers and put it inside before they leave.

As always, Yubin opens the door for Minji before entering the driver seat. Even though they talked about it, they hadn’t really planned the exact places they’re going. Luckily, she knows exactly where she’s gonna take Minji. _A fancy restaurant for a fancy girl..._

**“So, lunch first before activities, right?”**

**“Yes, I’m starving. I ate breakfast at 4AM this morning.”**

**“4AM? Why would you eat breakfast so early?”** Yubin asked with a chuckle.

**“Well, I woke up when Yoohyeon started preparing. Our rooms are infront of each other so I heard her rummaging. She told me she has practice so I made her eat breakfast.”**

**“But Yoohyeon doesn’t eat before practice.”**

**“Yeah, but I told her I’ll eat with her so that’s how I ate at 4AM.”**

**“You’re so sweet.”** Yubin smiles at her gently. **“I’m glad you’re taking care of that kid.”**

 **“You’re the same age, Yubin.”** Minji says, chuckling. **“And I’m glad she’s letting me take care of her. I swear, she’s going to get sick if she continues not taking care of herself.”**

**“Oh, believe me, we’ve been having that arguments for years now.”**

**“Gahyeon mentioned you and Yoohyeon go way back. How did you two met?”**

**“At a party, back when we were 7 years old. Her parents own a group of companies so they attend some formal parties where my parents are too. I was sitting on the veranda of the venue on one of those parties when she suddenly sat beside me, saying how 7 years old shouldn’t be forced to attend in formal events. I agreed with her and we talk all throughout the evening. We introduced each other and became friends after that.”**

**“So, you two are like...childhood friends?”**

**“Yes, actually. I transferred to her school and we’ve been friends since.”**

**“Wow. That’s amazing. To be honest, when Gahyeon told me that you and Yoohyeon go way back, I didn’t imagined that you go _way, way back._ It’s more than 10 years.”**

**“It does sound amazing if you put it that way.”** Yubin chuckles.

**“How about Siyeon? How did you meet her?”**

**“It was freshman year there in DC University. She was a sophomore, Yoohyeon took a liking on her and wouldn’t stop bugging her to be friends with us. Siyeon ignored her for half the school year but she still didn’t give up even when I told her it’s no chance. So, I interfered. I’m always the one in the middle. I talked to Siyeon and got her to give us a chance. So, she took us to a gang-fight and...”** Yubin smirks. **“We became friends.”**

**“Wait, what? How?”**

**“I’ll tell you some other time...”**

Yubin pulled the car over the restaurant and got out of the car first to open the door for Minji. She offers her hand out and they walked to the door together, she opened it for her again and Minji stopped for a second when she realize it’s a fancy restaurant.

**“This is over the top, don’t you think?”**

**“We’re doing the perfect date, nothing is over the top.”**

**“Whatever you say.”** Minji shakes her head amusedly and walked inside. An employee greets them when they walked in and guided them to a table when Yubin introduced.

 **“Alright. Can you do me a favor?”** Minji looks confused but nods anyway. **“Do not look at those prices, just order whatever you want without worrying. Can you do it for me?”**

**“Yubin...”**

**“I’m rich, Minji unnie.”**

**“I don’t want to take you for granted.”**

**“It’s not. This is my idea, so it’s my treat. All of it. Trust me.”**

**“Well, I can try not to look at the price. But I can’t promise I won’t worry about this.”**

**“As long as you order anything you want, that’s fine with me.”** Yubin smiles before looking at the menu to order, Minji does the same and they starts to order food. She knows that the older girl would try to hold back so she ordered the foods she’ll like.

When the foods arrive, Minji looked surprise which made Yubin laugh. The girl hit her arm across the table, but it only made her laugh harder. After that, they start to eat...

**“How about Gahyeonnie?”**

**“What about her?”**

**“How did you meet her? Gahyeon told me some bits of it but I want to know exactly how your group managed to become together. How the G4 became G4.”** she chuckles.

**“Well, Siyeon was the one who met Gahyeon first. Then she mentioned about her to us and Yoohyeon suggested we should befriend her, she wanted to make sure Gahyeon doesn’t get into trouble again. So, the three of us hang around her until she grew fond of us. The title was given by the students when we starts hanging on our usual table.”**

**“It was the students idea to give you the titles?”**

**“It’s weird, but we go along with it. Gahyeon named us G4, though.”**

**“So, does it really means Gay4?”** Yubin laughs before nodding. **“You guys are weird.”**

**“I’m kidding, I don’t really know what Gahyeon meant by it. At first it was Girls4, then Gorgeous4, even became Goblin4 when we were addicted to Goblin. And now...Gay4.”**

**“I think it ultimately means Gahyeon4.”** Minji joked.

 **“Yeah, I have a feeling you’re right about that.”** Yubin agreed, chuckling.

The two of them finished their lunch and Yubin paid the check without letting Minji look at it, sticking her tongue out playfully when the girl tried to take it from her.

After their lunch, they headed to the car to go to the next destination in mind. Minji told Yubin that dates doesn’t usually do this, which is such a wrong move, because shopping is an absolutely turn-on for the ladies, that is why they’re going shopping.

 **“So, what are you going to get?”** Yubin asks as she parks in the mall’s parking lot.

 **“Whatever I like, I brought enough money.”** Minji chuckles. **“How about you?”**

 **“Whatever you like for me.”** she answers, winking, making Minji blush.

 **“You are such a sweet-talker.”** the girl shakes her head amusedly.

The two of them walks out the car and into the mall entrance. Once they got inside, Minji immediately drags Yubin to the department store, saying they can choose there since it consist of different brands, rather than choosing to go in each different stores.

**“So, do you have a favorite brand?”**

**“Not really. I usually pick whatever looks nice, what suits me.”**

**“I think everything suits you, though. You could wear a sack and still look gorgeous.”**

**“Smooth, Yubin.”** Minji playfully pushes her inside the department store. They starts to stroll around the store, looking for what they will buy. **“Hey, that’ll look good on you.”**

Yubin looks at what Minji is pointing at and saw that she’s actually pointing at a suit, making her laugh. Well, she can’t disagree that it would look good on her. Suits are definitely her thing. And it does look good. Also the one beside it. She had an idea.

**“Alright, I’ll take it if you let me buy you the one beside it.”**

**“That one?”** Minji points to the white polo beside the suit ( _see 190407)_

 **“Yeah, but let me pay for it too.”** before she can decline, Yubin is already walking to it.

 **“Hey! I’m not letting you do that.”** Minji runs after her and grabbed the suit meant for Yubin before she could even take it. **“If you pay for mine, then let me pay for yours.”**

**“Do I have another choice?”**

**“Not really.”** Minji grins when Yubin surrendered.

They bought the suit and polo, and stroll around again. Minji bought a white crop-top paired with leggings ( _see 180210 Jiu)_ and a comfortable looking dress ( _see 180517_ ) while Yubin bought a white oversize polo-like shirt _(see 180310 Dami_ ) and another outfit the same with what she’s wearing: denim jacket, shorts, white shirt _(see 170827)_

Before they leave the department store, Minji asked Yubin what would the other girls like. She had already bought a Gucci bag for Handong and a H&M sweatshirt for Bora.

**“Oh, no. You don’t have to do that.”**

**“I know, but I want to give something to them too.”**

**“Alright, if you insist. Well, Tommy Hilfiger for Siyeon, definitely.”**

**“Huh. I always thought she’s more of a Forever 21 leather jackets kind of girl.”**

**“Gahyeon’s the one who loves Forever 21, you can buy her a hoodie or a shirt, she’ll appreciate whatever you give her.”** Minji nods. **“As for Yoohyeon, definitely Converse.”**

 **“Yeah, I can see Yoohyeon as a Converse type of girl.”** she chuckles and they head off to buy the things Yubin listed off before heading to the next destination: the cinemas.

**“What movie do you want to watch?”**

**“Watching romance sounds cliché don’t you think?”**

**“So is horror.”** Yubin chuckles. **“Let’s watch something else then.”**

 **“How about that one?”** Minji points to the screen. **“Fantasy Island sounds good.”**

 **“Alright. I’ll pay for the—”** before Yubin could finish, Minji already sprint off to the counter to buy tickets for them, making her laugh before she walked towards her.

 **“Took you long enough.”** Minji struck her tongue out playfully.

 **“Well, I guess that’s fine. I’ll be paying for dinner, anyway.”** Yubin grins.

 **“You two look cute.”** the lady in the booth comments gently. **“Are you a couple?”**

 **“O-Oh, no. No, no. We’re just friends.”** Yubin answers, feeling the blush creep into her cheeks. _Damn, pull it together._ She looks to her side and saw Minji laughing at her.

 **“She’s right, we’re just friends.”** Minji says. **“But you’re right, she does look cute.”**

**“Alright, that’s enough. Thanks for the compliment, miss. We’re going.”**

**“Enjoy the movie.”** the lady chuckles as Yubin drags Minji inside.

When they entered the cinemas, it was empty. Watching a movie alone seems scary even if it’s not a horror movie. So, they were about to leave...but they heard a voice.

 **“Why are you two together?”** they looked up and saw the only person in the cinema.

 **“Dongie?”** Minji asks the same time Yubin says **“Handong.”**

 **“Hey.”** she waves at them both.

Yubin and Minji shared glances before going to where Handong is sitting, on the very top seat. They sat beside the girl, Minji in the middle between Yubin and Handong...

**“Like I asked, why are you two together?”**

**“We went on a date.”** Minji answers.

 **“Friendly date.”** Yubin added.

 **“Hmm...”** Handong hums suspiciously. **“Well, it’s good that you’re here. I thought I’m the only one here. It’s scary to be alone in the cinema and watching a horror movie.”**

 **“Horror?”** Yubin and Minji shared another glance, full of confusion.

**“Yeah. What? You didn’t know Fantasy Island is horror?”**

**“The name literally says Fantasy, Dongie.”**

**“You should watch the trailer before picking a movie.”** the Chinese girl chuckles, shaking her head. **“Well, I heard it’s great anyway so I think you won’t regret it.”**

With that, the three of them settled down as the movie starts with just the three of them inside the cinemas. Yubin actually forgot to buy popcorn and was about to leave and buy some when Handong gives them one of the two popcorn bucket she brought.

 **“So, why did you buy two buckets?”** Yubin asked confusedly.

**“I was worried the popcorns would fly if I get scared, so I bought extra.”**

**“That’s smart.”** she comments, chuckling. **“How much did you bought for this? I’ll pay.”**

 **“Nah, there’s no need. The movie isn’t that scary.”** just as she said that, she jolt up at the sound from the movies. **“Okay, maybe it’s a bit scary. But I’m fine, you can have it.”**

 **“Thanks.”** Yubin smiles and starts to watch the movie again while eating popcorn, she glances at Minji and saw her leaning back, full attention on the movie while taking the popcorns from both Handong and Yubin’s bucket. **“Hey, you okay there, Minji unnie?”**

 **“I think the story line is good.”** the girl comments, still staring at the screen.

 **“Yeah, I think so too.”** Handong says. **“Did you know 7 Rings was playing at the teaser?”**

 **“7 Rings for a horror movie? That’s unique.”** Minji chuckles, taking another handful of popcorn with her eyes focusing on the screen. **“I think there will be a plot twist here.”**

And it did have. Minji and Handong was both so surprised to know about the twist, Yubin was also surprised but she had suspicion about the girl based on her attitude.

 **“That was amazing.”** Minji says.

**“I know. I’m glad we got to watch it.”**

**“Well, there goes the no-cliché rule, though.”**

**“I don’t really mind being cliché with you.”** Yubin smiles.

 **“Flirt.”** Handong shakes her head. **“You going somewhere else?”**

 **“We’re having dinner before heading home.”** Minji answers. **“Wanna come?”**

 **“No, thanks. I don’t want to interrupt your _friendly_ date.” **Handong says teasingly.

 **“It’s fine, you won’t be interrupting.”** Yubin interrupts. **“Besides, it’ll be my treat. Don’t you want to have free foods?”** Handong stops to think before nodding with a chuckle.

 **“Alright, if you insist.”** she surrenders. **“But I brought my car so I’ll just follow behind.”**

 **“Okay. Well, you know which one my car is, right?”** Yubin asks.

**“Yeah, I even know your plate number.”**

**“Really? How did you?”**

**“I’m kidding. See you at the restaurant.”** Handong starts to walk away first and the two headed to the parking lot too, they met at the entrance in their car and drove together.

They reached the restaurant Minji choose this time and she opened the door for the girl once more, Handong teases her about it, and the three of them headed inside. They order foods and talked as they eat. And Yubin got to know both of them more.

 **“So, you’re planning on become a doctor, huh?”** Handong nods shyly.

 **“I think you’ll be good at it, Dongie.”** Minji comments.

 **“I agree.”** Yubin nods. **“And my parents own some elite private hospitals. If you want, after you graduate, you can come work with us. I’ll be honored to recommend you.”**

 **“Thanks for the offer, Yubin.”** Handong says genuinely. **“I’ll take you up on that.”**

 **“Ofcourse. As long as you’re still friends with us by then.”** she chuckles.

**“I don’t think Minji is letting go of you and your group soon.”**

**“Hey! We just became friends.”** Minji pouts. **“But you’re right about that, I don’t think I’ll let you and the Gahyeon4 go soon, Lee Yubin.”** Yubin just laugh and nods her head.

 **“I don’t think that will be a problem.”** she says. **“We won’t let you go so soon either.”**

 **“Wait, wait.”** Handong interrupts. **“What the hell is Gahyeon4?”**

Minji and Yubin shares a glance before laughing out. They explained how they got that joke and Handong nods her head in agreement as she laugh. The three of them had fun during dinner and promised to hang out again. Preferably with the group too...

 **“Make sure you bring me shopping next time.”** Handong chuckles.

 **“Oh, before I forgot.”** Minji takes the bag from Yubin’s car and hand to her.

 **“This is for me?”** the oldest nods. **“Oh, you didn’t have to. But thank you very much.”**

 **“I’ll buy something for you next time too, Ms. Han.”** Yubin says formally to tease her, making Handong laugh. **“Alright, guess it’s time to go home. Drive home safely, Dong.”**

 **“You too, Yoobs. Make sure Minji gets home safely.”** with that, she got inside her car.

They both also got inside Yubin’s car, pressing the horn to signal Handong they’re leaving, and drove off back to Minji and Yoohyeon’s neighborhood. When they got there, the light on Yoohyeon’s room is turned off so Yubin didn’t bother to visit her.

**“She’s probably sleeping already. You know, tired from practice.”**

**“Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll check on her tomorrow.”**

**“Thanks, Minji unnie.”** Yubin says as she walks Minji to their door. **“Thanks for today too, I had such a great time.”** she gently takes the girl’s hand and pressed a kiss on it.

**“Good night, Prince.”**

**“G-Goodnight.”**

Yubin turns around and immediately headed back to her car, blushing red because of what she had just done. _Why the hell did you just do that? Minji unnie will be weirded out._ But when she looks back at the door, the older girl is still waving her hand at her.

**“Go inside, unnie.”**

**“Drive home safely, Binnie.”**

With a bright smile, Yubin drives off...

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Can I ask a small favor from you?  
> You see, there's an awarding show we wanted to get a win from and we need to earn some hearts to vote. If we win the voting, it will be Dreamcatcher's first win and first award. They will also be given the chance to attend the awarding show, which will boost their fame in South Korea. They don't have a lot of fans there, we're mostly international fans. Anyway, it's just a small favor really. Only if you're willing, of course. But if you do help, I'll be really grateful for it. So, here how it goes...
> 
> 1st. Download "Choeaedol" from Playstore or App Store if you have ios.  
> 2nd. Register on the app and put my name (DeathTheKed) on the recommender  
> 3rd. Verify the account on your email and put Dreamcatcher as your idol
> 
> Now after you're done and already settled in the app, you can now either choose to delete it or you can help us out. It's completely your choice. If you choose to help, you can learn how through the community post. I will help you how. If you can't, that's fine. It's good, I promise. Registering under my name would already give me 1,000 hearts and it's a huge help for Dreamcatcher. So, just think about it, alright? You'll be doing us a huge favor. We may be a small fandom but we're hardworking. And I will do anything for the girls. Thank you so much for reading/listening to me.


	10. Chapter 10 - Let's Have A Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating for long, I was at my father's place and I left my USB where the story is saved. Anyways, I'm back now and updates are coming in. As always, let me know what you think in the comments below.

Minji opened the door and was surprised when she saw who was on the other side of it. It’s Lee Gahyeon, holding a basket and wearing a very bright smile on her cute face.

**“It’s Sunday, Gahyeon. What are you doing here?”**

**“Well, I heard you and Yubin unnie went on a date yesterday.”**

**“Yeah, we did.”** Minji chuckles amusedly. **“So, are you here for that too?”**

 **“Yes, I am.”** Gahyeon held the basket up, grinning brightly. **“Let’s have a picnic.”**

 **“I have a feeling you won’t let me say no.”** Minji sighs light-heartedly before opening the door wide. **“Come inside then, I still need to prepare. I just woke up, you know.”**

 **“No wonder you look cute.”** Gahyeon grins and went inside. **“Oh, good morning, uncle and auntie.”** she bows her head when she saw Minji’s parents inside the dining room.

 **“Minji, who is this cute little kid?”** Mrs. Kim asked teasingly.

 **“My name is Lee Gahyeon.”** she answers. **“I’m courting Minji unnie.”**

 **“You’re too bold, kid.”** Mr. Kim comments in awe. **“How old are you, anyway?”**

**“I’m 21 years old. I know I’m young but I can take care of unnie, Mr. and Mrs. Kim...”**

**“She’s just kidding.”** Minji interrupts, grabbing Gahyeon’s arm. **“She’s a friend of mine and Yoohyeon, who doesn’t know you’re here if I’m guessing.”** the younger girl grins.

 **“It’s alright, she’s your next-door neighbor. I’m sure you two spend a lot of time together.”** Minji thinks about their night walk. **“I know that look, it means I’m right.”**

 **“Fine. You win.”** she surrenders, making Gahyeon grin again.

**“I love it when I win. Besides, I’m old enough to go without supervision.”**

**“That doesn’t mean you’re allowed to tell my parents nonsense things.”** Minji scolds playfully. **“Let’s go to my room.”** with that, she gently drags Gahyeon upstairs. They went inside her room and the younger girl smiles teasingly when she saw it’s pink.

**“You’re a pink princess, aren’t you?”**

**“Whatever, kid. Just sit there and wait as I prepare.”**

**“Ofcourse. I think I’ll tease Yoohyeon unnie while I wait, I can see her.”**

**“Really? Where is she?”** sure enough, the girl can be seen sitting infront her computer.

 **“YOOH UNNIE!”** Gahyeon screams but the window in Yoohyeon’s room is close and the girl is wearing headphones to top it all. **“You know, I bet she still haven’t slept yet...”**

**“Nah, I think she just woke up. When we went home last night, her lights were off.”**

**“Maybe she’s asleep when you went home, but woke up and didn’t sleep again.”**

**“Okay, why are we talking about Yoohyeon now?”** Gahyeon lets out a giggle.

**“You’re the one who wants to see her. I just mention her name once.”**

**“Whatever, Lee Gahyeon.”** Minji rolls her eyes playfully before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom to prepare while Gahyeon just sat waiting with her basket.

Since she doesn’t have anything to do, she grabs her phone and starts taking picture of little Minji from the photo frames in the room. It’ll be useful for some other time.

Glancing back at Yoohyeon, Gahyeon opened their GC with a grin.

** Gay4 Minji (Siyeon, Yoohyeon, Yubin, Gahyeon) **

****

_Yo-ho Yooh unnie!!!!_

_guess where I am right now???? :D_

**_Prince:_ ** _What are you up to again, Lee Gahyeon?_

**_bad girl:_ ** _please don’t get into trouble, kiddo_

_where’s Yooh unnie???_

_I need to talk to her!!!! >_<_

**_Prince:_ ** _@Girl-Next-Door Kim Yoohyeon, you’re being summoned._

**_bad girl:_ ** _@Girl-Next-Door kim yoohyeon your kid is in trouble_

**_Girl-Next-Door:_ ** _Excuse me? She is not my kid._

**_Girl-Next-Door:_ ** _She doesn’t listen to me anymore._

**_Girl-Next-Door:_ ** _I’m putting her up for adoption._

_really now??? :)_

_such a shame, then..._

_I was planning on giving baby Minji pics :P_

**_Girl-Next-Door:_ ** _You’re lying._

**_Girl-Next-Door:_ ** _Where would you get her baby pics?_

_look outside your window, sweetie ;)_

Gahyeon looks up the same time as Yoohyeon did and she grin evilly when Yoohyeon’s eyes widened in surprise upon seeing her in Minji’s room. Her phone pinged a lot then.

**_Girl-Next-Door:_ ** _What the hell are you doing there?_

**_bad girl:_ ** _what is going on?_

**_Girl-Next-Door:_ ** _Lee Gahyeon IS what’s going on._

**_Prince:_ ** _Where is she right now, Yooh?_

**_Girl-Next-Door:_ ** _I’m heading over there right now._

**_bad girl:_ ** _hey tell us what’s going on?_

**_Prince:_ ** _Yoohyeon! Where is she?_

**_bad girl:_ ** _yo kim yoohyeon!_

**_Prince:_ ** _Gahyeon, what did you do?_

_I’m committing a crime against you all_

_I’m in Minji unnie’s room right now_

_and we’re going on a date hihi :D_

Gahyeon muted their GC with a laugh before glancing at Yoohyeon’s window again and saw the girl preparing, taking off her pajamas and tossing it around, making Gahyeon laugh again. But then, she really needs to leave now before Yoohyeon arrives. Luckily, the bathroom door opened and Minji walks out beautifully, already dressed to leave.

**“Thank God you’re done, it’s time to go.”**

**“Why? What’s going on?”** Minji asked, confusedly.

**“Grab your things. We need to escape before she arrives.”**

**“Who _?_ What are you talking about?” **Minji ask as she gets her things.

 **“I’ll tell you when we’re out, we need to go now.”** grabbing Minji’s hand and her basket on the other, they run out of the room. **“Goodbye, uncle and auntie. I’m kidnapping your daughter for a while, see you again.”** she screams as they runs out of the door.

Gahyeon doesn’t have her own car, Yubin’s the one who takes her to school every day. So right now, it’s hard to escape. Glancing at the house next door, she panic when the door opened and Yoohyeon walks out. With a laugh, she waves at her and they run.

 **“Are you seriously running away from me?”** Yoohyeon yells. **“I’m faster than you, Gahyeon. I have a car!”** she shouts but Gahyeon continued running away with Minji.

**“Why are we escaping from Yoohyeon?”**

**“I may have angered your Girl-Next-Door, unnie.”**

**“You’re a crazy kid, you know that?”** Minji chuckles amusedly.

**“It’s fine, she won’t stay mad at me anyway. It’s all harmless teasing.”**

**“I don’t think she’s running after us, though.”** Minji observes. **“Guess it’s fine.”**

 **“Thank God.”** Gahyeon finally slows down from running. **“I should have taken sports.”**

Minji laughs as Gahyeon takes her phone to unmute their group chat and she saw the messages between her unnies, Yubin and Siyeon asking what’s going on as Yoohyeon keeps on ranting about Gahyeon not listening to her and will let her get adopted soon.

**“She seems really pissed.”**

**“Is she ranting right now?”** Minji chuckles.

 **“Yes.”** Gahyeon sighs. **“Is it okay if I use your picture?”**

**“Well, I don’t know what you’re going to do with it but...I guess it’s fine.”**

**“Thank you. I’m glad you said that...”** she chuckles and starts typing on her phone...

_isn’t it unfair that only you go on dates with unnie????_

_we’re just going on a picnic, anywayyyy_

_I’ll take care of her, don’t worry about anything_

_and Yooh unnie...sorry for teasing you :/_

_here is my apology [3 images attached]_

**_bad girl:_ ** _OH, MAN! kim minji is one cute kid!_

**_Prince:_ ** _Yeah. I don’t know what you did, but thanks for this._

**_Girl-Next-Door:_ ** _Fine. You’re forgiven..._

**_Girl-Next-Door:_ ** _Just make sure you two are safe, alright?_

_I promise. thank you so much :D_

With that, Gahyeon pocketed her phone again to focus on the girl with her right now. It started on off the wrong foot because of her childishness but she’ll do this date right. The older girl seems to be more amused than pissed so she thinks she’s doing okay.

**“Everything alright there?”**

**“Yeppp. And now, let’s start our date.”**

With that, the two of them headed out of the subdivision and rode a bus to go to the city park. Since it’s Sunday, a lot of families and couples are out here in the park too. Gahyeon and Minji smiled at the scene before the two of them sat down on the grass.

**“So, I brought macaroons, tarts, pizzas, biscuits, and soft drinks. I was going to bring some ice cream too but I was afraid it would melt before you and I could arrive here.”**

**“It’s fine, we can buy ice cream later.”** Minji says as she arrange the foods Gahyeon brought. **“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but all of these foods are snacks, Gahyeon.”**

**“Yeah, I know that. Is that wrong?”**

**“No. But it’s still early, we need to eat breakfast.”**

**“Macaroons and tarts can be our breakfast, then pizza for lunch, and biscuits for our dinner. See? I got it all figured out.”** Gahyeon grins brightly and Minji doesn’t have the heart to scold her about the foods, making the older girl surrendered and just chuckle.

**“Alright, let’s have our breakfast then.”**

**“I brought every flavor. What’s your favorite, unnie?”**

**“Vanilla macaroon.”** Minji answers, grabbing the vanilla-flavored.

The two of them sits there, enjoying their macaroons and tarts when they saw people riding their bikes around the park. Gahyeon looked around and saw the bike rental.

**“You know how to bike, unnie?”**

**“Yeah, how about you?”**

**“I don’t.”** Gahyeon grins. **“But they have the two-seated one. Want to ride with me?”** Minji smiles and nodded, making the younger girl jumps up in excitement. They put the food back in the basket and walked over to the bike rental place to rent one bike.

 **“Since you did all the trouble of bringing the food, I’ll pay for the rental.”** Minji offers and paid for it before Gahyeon could decline. With that, the two of them climbed up, with Minji infront and Gahyeon at the back. They start pedaling and bikes around.

 **“This is like a scene in a K-Drama.”** Gahyeon chuckles.

**“Based on our place, that would make you the female protagonist.”**

**“You’re the female protagonist here, though. I should be the one driving, unnie.”**

**“It’s fine.”** Minji smiles. **“Just enjoy the scene, the weather today is perfect for a date in the park.”** and sure enough, the sun doesn’t hurt but it shines brightly to the flowers and trees. The pond in the middle of the park reflects prettily because of the sunlight.

**“I’m biking around with the prettiest girl infront me. It is the perfect date in the park.”**

**“Smooth...”** Minji shakes her head amusedly. **“...and sweet too. Thanks, Gahyeon.”**

**“No, I’m the one who’s thankful. Thanks for being here with me, Minji unnie.”**

**“Ofcourse, it’s my pleasure.”** she pause. **“Well, Yubin’s rubbing off me.”**

 **“You’re supposed to be the female protagonist, unnie.”** Gahyeon whines. **“Stop being so charming, will you? That’s my job.”** she pouts, even though Minji can’t see her face.

**“You’re too cute to be prince charming, Gahyeon. You can be the princess today.”**

**“But you’re the pink princess.”** she giggles when she sees the blush in Minji’s ears.

**“Alright. After the bike ride, you can be charming. See the pond, let’s go over there.”**

**“How am I going to be charming while we’re in the pond?”** Gahyeon asked confusedly.

 **“I don’t know, you can buy foods for the ducks in the pond, I guess.”** Minji chuckles. **“Come on, let’s go back.”** they drive back to the rental place and returned the bike. Then they walked towards the pond, Gahyeon linking her arm with Minji’s on the way.

They brought some bread for the ducks and starts feeding them in the pond, seems like it was allowed anyway. And Gahyeon smiled when Minji seems to be having fun.

 **“You know, my family and I used to do this all the time.”** she informs, tossing a bread.

 **“Really?”** Minji asks curiously, turning to face her. **“So, you come here all the time?”**

 **“Yeah, this was actually our favorite stop.”** Gahyeon tosses another pieces of bread. **“They were simple people, they didn’t spoil me but made me feel loved all the time.”**

**“I think they’re great parents.”**

**“Yeah, they were...”** Gahyeon smiles sadly.

 **“Are you alright?”** Minji asks softly. **“What’s wrong?”**

**“Nah, I just miss them. But that’s enough, let’s not get sad today.”**

**“We can talk about it if you want to. I miss my grandparents sometimes too.”**

**“Maybe another time, unnie.”** Gahyeon grins. **“Let’s have fun today instead, you know.”**

 **“Alright, alright.”** Minji puts the bread down and splashes some water to Gahyeon, making the younger girl gasp in surprise. **“What? You said we’ll have fun.”** she grins.

 **“Oh, you’re gonna get it.”** Gahyeon starts splashing but Minji is already up on her feet and starts running. With a laugh, she runs after the older girl and started chasing her.

The two of them looks like kids running around the pond, chasing each other. When they were tired, they lay down on the grass and looked up. The sun is hiding behind the clouds, making them able look up at the beautiful sky without hurting their eyes.

 **“That one looks like a baby, unnie.”** Gahyeon says, pointing to a cloud.

 **“You’re right.”** Minji nods, chuckling. **“That looks like a dragon.”**

 **“And that one’s you, unnie.”** she points to another cloud.

 **“I think that’s a cupcake, Gahyeon.”** Minji squints.

 **“Well, aren’t you one?”** the younger girl winks, making Minji laugh. **“I’m trying to make you blush here, stop laughing at it.”** Gahyeon whines, turning to face Minji with a pout.

**“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. That one was good, though.”**

**“You know what? I’m hungry. Let’s go back to our basket, unnie.”**

**“Yeah, sure.”** Minji glances at her watch and noticed the time. **“It’s almost lunch.”**

 **“PIZZA!”** Gahyeon exclaims excitedly as she grabs Minji’s hand and dragged her back to where they put the basket. But when they got there, it’s gone. **“What the—Where is it?”**

 **“It must have been stolen or thrown away.”** Minji answers. **“I’m sorry, Gahyeon.”**

 **“It’s fine, unnie. It’s not your fault.”** Gahyeon sighs. **“Let’s just go home.”**

**“How about this? I’ll treat you to pizza first before going home.”**

**“No, it’s alright. We can just eat in Yooh unnie’s place.”**

**“Come on, stop being sulky.”** Minji laughs as she hold Gahyeon’s hand this time and takes her to the nearest pizza place. **“Just order anything, I brought enough money.”**

**“I’m so sorry, I ruined everything. I should be the one treating you.”**

**“I had fun today, you don’t need to apologize. This day isn’t ruined at all.”**

**“You are such a great person, Minji unnie.”** Gahyeon jumps up and hugs the girl.

 **“Thank you, I try.”** Minji states humbly, making the younger girl smile at her softly...

 **“You really are perfect, you know that?”** she says so gently it surprised Minji at how genuine it is. **“I know you only joked about it, but it’s true. You’re _our_ ‘Perfect Girl’.”**

Minji smiles back at her shyly, making her laugh softly, interrupting their soft moment. The older girl shakes her head and the two of them proceeded to order. They eat lunch while talking about nonsense things but it made Minji laughs so Gahyeon’s fine with it.

After they ate, they starts heading back home. They rode the bus once more, sitting beside each other, and Gahyeon must have been tired cause she leans and sleeps on Minji’s shoulder along the way. When they reached the subdivision, she woke her up.

 **“Sorry about that, unnie.”** Gahyeon yawns. **“I hadn’t slept enough planning for this.”**

**“It’s fine. You looked too cute while you’re sleeping so it wasn’t a problem.”**

**“Thanks.”** she blushes. **“Uhm, I forgot I didn’t really gave you anything today.”** she says, looking around and spotted a bunch of flowers. She hopped toward it and grabs some.

 **“I don’t think--Nevermind.”** Minji just laughs as she walks towards Gahyeon.

 **“Here you go, flowers for you.”** Gahyeon says as she hands the picked flowers to Minji.

 **“Thank you, I’ll take care of it.”** she says and the two of them headed back to Minji’s place. Luckily, Yoohyeon wasn’t waiting for them so she can say goodbye properly.

 **“I’m the one who should be thanking you, unnie. I had a lot of fun today thanks to you, so thank you very much.”** she leaned and kissed Minji’s cheek. **“Let’s date more, okay?”**

 **“Ofcourse.”** Minji grinned. **“I had fun too, just so you know. Thanks for taking me out on a picnic date.”** she pinches Gahyeon’s cheeks softly and laugh when she saw the girl hops on her way to leave, waving a hand at Minji. **“Take care on your way home, cutie!”**

Minji laughs again when Gahyeon tripped a little after she called her cutie, the blush on her cheeks are visible even when she’s already few feet away. When she was no longer in sight, Minji walk inside and placed the flowers Gahyeon picked for her on a vase and put it in her room, beside Yoohyeon’s sunflower, Siyeon’s rose, and Yubin’s bouquet.

====================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm posting this tutorial about Choeaedol app for those who want to help.
> 
> 1st. Download "Choeaedol" from Playstore or App Store if you have ios.  
> 2nd. Register on the app and put my name (DeathTheKed) on the recommender  
> 3rd. Verify the account on your email and put Dreamcatcher as your idol
> 
> Thank you very much~


	11. Chapter 11 - Happy Plushie Day!

Minji noticed that Yoohyeon had been sulky ever since this morning. Even when she handed the coffee to her, the girl just smiled a little and put the tumbler on the console before starting the car and driving off. Something is definitely wrong here.

**“...Are you mad at me?”**

**“What? Why would I be mad at you?”**

**“You’re ignoring me right now, Kim Yoohyeon.”**

**“I’m not mad. I’m just...upset. But not at you. Never at you.”**

**“Okay. Why are you upset? Did something bad happen? Are you alright?”**

**“I’m fine, but something bad did happen.”** Yoohyeon lets out a deep sigh. **“The season just opened so we’ll be having games now, that means our practice will be two times.”**

**“And you’re upset because of it?”**

**“No, not because of that.”**

**“Then, what is it?”**

**“If our practice gets doubled, that means I wouldn’t be able to have free time. It also means I won’t be able to drive you to school every day.”** Yoohyeon sighs again. **“I don’t want to wake you up at 4AM either, so Yubin will have to drive you to school for now.”**

 **“I don’t mind it, though.”** Minji chuckles.

 **“But I do.”** Yoohyeon pouts. **“I love being around you.”**

 **“T-Thanks.”** Minji is definitely blushing. **“But your practice is important.”**

**“I know. That’s why it sucks. There’s a chance I won’t be around you for lunch either.”**

**“Really?”** _now, that’s sad._ Minji thought with a frown. **“Well, it’s fine. We’ll be fine, you don’t need to force your schedule to fit. Everyone will understand it, so don’t worry.”**

 **“I’m not worried about anything, unnie.”** Yoohyeon finally smiles. **“I’m just upset that I wouldn’t be able to spend more time with you these days. I’m gonna miss you, Minji.”**

Minji’s heart would always stutter whenever Yoohyeon would call her like that...

 **“Oh, right. Before I forgot, I have something for you. Open the compartment for me, will you?”** Minji looks confused but proceed to open it anyway. **“Is the plushie there?”**

**“Uhm, the puppy plushie?”**

**“Yeah. That’s for you.”**

**“Wait, really? Why?”**

**“You’ll know later.”** Yoohyeon just grins as she parks the car. **“I’ll be busy these days but remember I’ll always think of you.”** she kissed Minji’s forehead before walking out.

Minji must have stayed in the car for a minute because Siyeon is now knocking on the window. She composed herself and walked out, rolling her eyes when Yoohyeon looks at her with a playful smirk. Since she wouldn’t be around, she’ll let her have it for now.

 **“Alright, I’ll head out first now.”** Yoohyeon says. **“See you around.”** with that, she left.

 **“You okay?”** Siyeon asks, and Minji nods after a beat. **“Oh...kay. Let’s go now?”**

 **“Yeah, sure.”** with that, the two of them also leave toward their classes.

Minji noticed that today Siyeon’s bag seems a bit bigger than the usual. Siyeon doesn’t usually bring big bag because it’s easier to escape when she doesn’t have luggage. But today, she’s wearing a backpack fitting for a student, and not just for a school rebel...

**“You got something there?”**

**“What?”** Siyeon looks confused.

**“In your bag, Siyeon. What’chu got?”**

**“Oh...”** Siyeon clears her throat. **“I’ll show you later, maybe when we part ways. It’ll be awkward if I give it to you right now since we’re not even halfway there. Can you wait?”**

**“Uhm...sure.”**

**“Okay.”** Siyeon nods.

**“So...how was your sleep?”**

**“You know I don’t sleep.”** she laughs.

**“Just trying to make some conversation, Siyeon.”**

**“Alright. Well...”** Siyeon smirks. **“It was good, I dreamt of you.”**

 **“EXCUSE ME?!”** Minji blushes at the direct to the point statement from the rebel. **“Why would you dream about me? W-What is it about?”** Siyeon stops to think for a second.

 **“Well, I don’t remember most of it. But I dreamt we were in a grocery store. Yoohyeon was the one pushing the cart and you were holding her hand.”** Siyeon grins. **“But then I took you away and bought some foods for you, so I think I won against her on that.”**

 **“You’re crazy.”** Minji shakes her head amusedly, while Siyeon just laughs at her.

The two of them talk more about things until they finally arrived...

**“So, we’re here now. Are you gonna give it to me?”**

**“You don’t forget easily, huh?”** Siyeon chuckles as she puts her bag infront and open it, pulling out a wolf plushie and shyly handing it to Minji. **“This little Rebel is for you...”**

 **“Uhm...thank you.”** Minji takes the plushie confusedly. **“Yoohyeon gave me one too, a puppy. So, something must be going on today. What is it, Siyeon?”** the girl just laugh.

**“You’ll know later.”**

**“That’s what she told me too.”**

**“She doesn’t want to ruin this day for you.”**

**“Well, I’m guessing I’ll be getting more of this later?”**

**“I’m not saying anything.”** Siyeon stick her tongue out. **“See ya.”**

With that, Siyeon heads out as Minji walks inside her class. She’s about to ask Bora or Handong what the plushies are all about, but they weren’t there for first and second period. So, Minji headed to the cafeteria alone but smile when she saw Gahyeon there.

**“Hey, unnie! Good morning.”**

**“You seem so happy today, Gahyeonnie.”**

**“Ofcourse, I am. It’s...”** she stops herself. **“It’s a good day.”**

**“I know you got something for me, Gahyeon. Just give it to me immediately.”**

**“Damn, who gave it away?”** Gahyeon pouts as she grabs her bag and takes out a fox plushie, handing it to Minji. **“This little cutie is for a cutie just like you, Minji unnie.”**

 **“You’re the cutie here, Gahyeon.”** Minji chuckles as she takes the plushie. **“But thank you for this, even though I don’t know what these plushies are for? Care to tell me?”**

 **“You know I’m not going to do that.”** Gahyeon grins, making Minji sighs.

**“Alright, fine. Guess I’m just going to wait for Bora and Handong to explain to me.”**

**“Well, I guess it’s fine if they’re the one who’ll explain it to you. I mean, they are your friends and they’re Council members so it’ll be easier for them to explain. I’ll take it.”**

**“But Yubin still hadn’t given me anything, wouldn’t that ruin the surprise?”**

**“You already know we have one for you, anyway. Besides, she won’t give it so soon.”**

**“Why?”** Gahyeon shrugs. **“Okay? Fine, whatever. You guys are killing me with curiosity.”** Minji sighs light-heartedly, making the younger girl laugh before they eat their recess.

**“So, what did Yooh unnie and Siyeon unnie gave you?”**

**“Uhm, puppy from Yoohyeon and wolf from Siyeon.”**

**“Did they tell you what the name of the plushies?”**

**“No, but Siyeon called hers little rebel, though.”**

**“Then, Rebel must be the wolf’s name.”** Gahyeon chuckles, shaking her head amusedly. **“Yoohyeon unnie didn’t give a name to her plushie?”** Minji nods. **“Huh. That’s weird.”**

**“I’ll ask her later.”**

**“Doubt that, but okay.”**

They finished their snacks and Gahyeon walked her back to class, kissing her cheeks before leaving. When she get to the third period, Bora and Handong are finally there.

 **“Hey!”** she waves and approaches them. **“What’s with the plushies today?”**

 **“Oh, you got some?”** Bora asked, grinning. **“Well, I know you the G4 gave you.”**

 **“Yeah, and it confused me. What is these all about?”** Bora and Handong laugh softly.

 **“I’ll explain.”** the Chinese girl offers. **“You see, our school has a weird tradition. It’s an event that happens every year, something like Founder’s Day and such, where you can give plushies to people you want to. It can be any plushie and can be to anyone at all.”**

**“Why?”**

**“I don’t know.”**

**“We just go along with it.”** Bora says. **“It’s being passed down from generations to the next. And as Student Council, we have to allowed it, ofcourse. To continue the legacy.”**

 **“That is such a cute legacy, then.”** Minji chuckles. **“So, did you two get anything?”**

**“Ofcourse, we do. But if you mean from G4, then yeah. We both got two.”**

**“Really? What’d you get? And who gave it?”** she asked curiously.

 **“Yoohyeon gave me an elephant plushie.”** Bora says as she takes the plushie out of her backpack, then an angry looking little bird. **“And this one is from Lee ‘idiot’ Siyeon.”**

 **“Hey, she means well.”** Handong scolds playfully before taking a cat plushie and a letter D plushie from her backpack. **“This cat is from Yubin, and the letter is from Gahyeon.”**

 **“D is for Dong, I’m guessing?”** Minji asks.

 **“Well...sureeee.”** Bora grins teasingly.

 **“Shut it, Bora.”** Handong scolds.

 **“You two are weird.”** Minji shakes her head but the two just starts hitting each other’s arm, making the oldest wonder if they really are the Council President and Vice. **“Kids.”**

 **“Like you ain’t one.”** Bora sticks her tongue out playfully. **“You got some plushies.”**

 **“Wait, I’m curious what did they give you...”** Handong asked her instead.

**“Puppy from Yoohyeon, wolf from Siyeon, fox from Gahyeon.”**

**“Their respective animal, that is so obvious.”** Bora shakes her head with a laugh. **“They really are fond of you, Minji.”** that statement just confuse Minji more. _What’s going on?_

Bora is saved by the bell as it signals for the next period to start. The third and fourth period pass by like a blur and it’s finally lunch time. The three of them headed down to the cafeteria and saw the three of the G4 waiting for them, without Yoohyeon ofcourse.

 **“Where’s our tall drink of water?”** Bora ask, sitting beside Siyeon and kicking her foot.

 **“Busy with practice, my dear.”** Siyeon answers, putting an arm around Bora’s shoulder.

 **“You two act like a married couple.”** Yubin shakes her head amusedly and Handong and Gahyeon nods in agreement while Minji just laughs. **“But she will be busy these days.”**

**“Because of that, Minji unnie will be heading to school with me and Yubin unnie.”**

**“Yeah, Yoohyeon told me to do that.”** Yubin says to Minji. **“Is that alright?”**

 **“Ofcourse, I’ll be thankful.”** Minji smiles, even though it’s sad...

 **“I’m sure you prefer Yoohyeon every morning...”** Yubin grins, making Minji blush. **“But don’t worry, I’m a good driver. And I’ll be getting us Starbucks every morning for free.”**

 **“Yes, Yubin unnie always give me Unicorn Frappe every morning.”** Gahyeon brags.

 **“Now, I’m jealous. I want to be with Yubin every morning too.”** Bora pouts.

 **“You can ride with me, I’ll buy anything for you...”** Siyeon winks.

 **“No, thank you.”** the Council President rolls her eyes.

 **“Don’t mind her, she can buy her own Starbucks.”** Handong says, making everyone laugh as Bora looks at her like a traitor. **“You’re a rich kid, Bora. Grow up, will you?”**

 **“I don’t think that’s possible, Dong.”** Siyeon comments.

 **“You two are ganging up on me, I hate this.”** Bora pouted again.

 **“You’re just too cute when you’re being teased.”** Siyeon pinch her cheeks.

 **“Like a married couple.”** Yubin repeated, making Siyeon laugh when Bora blushed.

They starts to eat their lunch while talking about things. It wasn’t the same without Yoohyeon fighting with Siyeon, teasing Bora with the girls, and smiling softly at Minji. But it’ll be fine, she can deal without Yoohyeon for a while. She will miss her, though.

 **“Hey.”** Yubin whispers to her since they’re sitting beside each other. **“I’ll give you the plushie later, alright? They’ll probably tease me about it if I give it to you right now.”**

 **“Ofcourse.”** Minji whispers back. **“I don’t mind.”** she smiles, making Yubin smile too.

 **“What are you two whispering about there?”** Bora called out, grinning teasingly.

 **“None of your business, dear cousin.”** Minji answers with a playful grin.

 **“Hey, it’s my business if it’s about Plushie Day.”** Bora shrugs.

 **“So, it’s called Plushie Day.”** Minji asks, chuckling.

 **“Yes. Happy Plushie Day!”** they greet her.

 **“Happy Plushie Day.”** she chuckles again before smiling apologetically. **“I’m sorry I didn’t get you guys anything, I didn’t know about the event. I’ll give you tomorrow.”**

 **“You don’t need to.”** a familiar voice interrupts as Yoohyeon appears with her usual charming grin. **“I’m sure everyone in here is just happy to give their plushies to you.”**

 **“Yoohyeon!”** Minji stands up and hugged the girl.

**“Geez, slow down. I’m sure you two saw each other this morning.”**

**“Shut it, Bora.”** the oldest roll her eyes as they sat down. **“Everyone didn’t give me.”** Bora answers _Later_ while Handong says _It’s in the Council Office,_ making her laugh. **“I’m just kidding, you two didn’t have to give me anything either. It’s fine with me.”**

 **“We’re the Council officers, ofcourse we’ll give you one.”** Bora stated.

 **“How come you didn’t give me one?”** Siyeon complains.

**“Well, you’re not Minji, Lee Siyeon.”**

**“Oh, gosh. I’ll miss seeing this every day.”** Yoohyeon said dramatically, making them and Minji laugh, and Yoohyeon smiles seeing her laughing. **“I’ll miss you more, unnie.”**

 **“Cheesy.”** Gahyeon.

 **“Smooth, Yooh...”** Yubin.

 **“You’re a liar, Yoohyeon.”** Siyeon.

 **“I won’t miss you.”** Yoohyeon says to the G4.

 **“Thanks for making time to see us today, though.”** Minji says.

 **“Anything to see you.”** she winks before leaning in. **“I’ll see you later too.”**

 **“What’s that? What’s that?”** Bora asked playfully, raising an eyebrow at their direction.

 **“You’re too nosy, unnie.”** Yoohyeon laughs before standing up. **“I’m just here to see you guys, I’ll head back to practice now. See you around, alright?”** she turns around.

 **“Don’t tire yourself too much!”** Minji calls out. **“And don’t forget to eat!”**

 **“I’ll take care of myself, I promise.”** Yoohyeon yells back as she jogs out of there.

\--

Minji enters Yubin’s car and was surprised when a bouquet of flowers greeted her instead of the girl’s face. The bouquet was lowered and Yubin is smiling bright at her.

 **“Hey, I got you this.”** she hands the flowers to Minji and reached for the plushie in the backseat. It was a panda plushie. **“And this.”** she hands it to the girl. **“Also, this.”** she reaches in the compartment and pulled out an expensive-looking box of chocolate.

**“This is too much, Yubin.”**

**“That’s why I didn’t give these earlier.”**

**“Thank you.”** Minji smiles. **“I appreciate it, really.”**

 **“I’m glad you like it.”** Yubin nods with a smile as she starts the car. **“They’ll surely tease me if they know about it, so just keep this as our secret, okay?”** Yubin winks teasingly.

 **“Ofcourse.”** Minji laughs as she glance at the bouquet, thinking about how she can add it to the flowers the girls already gave to her. **“Just so you know, I think this is sweet.”**

 **“Thank you.”** Yubin smiles, appreciating that Minji likes her additional effort.

The ride home was in a comfortable silence as Minji stares at the flowers and plushie.

**“Thanks for driving me home, Yoob. You get home safely, alright?”**

**“I will.”** Yubin nods. **“Happy Plushie Day, Kim Minji.”**

 **“Happy Plushie Day.”** Minji chuckles.

With that, Yubin drives off and Minji head inside with her backpack full of plushies. She head to her room and arranged the plushies she got from G4 with the Grandma plushie Bora gave her, which actually represents Bora and her both, and the customized Minji plushie that Handong made customized especially for her. Together, it looks beautiful.

Plopping down on her bed, Minji closed her eyes for a second and fall asleep. She woke up with the sound of pebbles hitting her window. She opened her eyes and headed to the window, where Yoohyeon is throwing pebbles from her own window with a smile.

 **“Hey.”** the girl greets her when she opens it up. **“Did I wake you up?”**

**“It’s fine, I haven’t had dinner yet, anyway. What time is it?”**

**“It’s already 10PM, I just got home from practice.”**

**“Did you eat dinner yet?”** Yoohyeon nods.

**“I ate before going home, swear.”**

**“Alright. So, what’s up?”**

**“Right. I just want to give you something...again.”** Yoohyeon walks back to her room and went back holding a rabbit plushie. **“Her name’s Jiu, she wants to be with Yooh.”**

**“W-With me?”**

**“With the puppy. Her name’s Yooh.”**

**“Oh...”** they shared a laugh. **“Yooh, short for Yoohyeon?”**

**“Yes, Jiu is from your name and...you know, Ji is from Minji and U...well.”**

**“It’s fine, I won’t ask how you named it.”** Minji chuckles. **“Thank you for this, though.”**

 **“Ofcourse. It’s still Plushie Day even though we’re not at school right now.”** Yoohyeon giggles. **“Well, I’m getting some rest now. Eat your dinner before sleeping again, okay?”**

 **“Okay.”** Minji nods. **“Goodnight, Yoohyeon.”**

**“Eat well and sleep tight, Minji.”**

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last night was Dreamcatcher's online concert and I was able to attend because I won a give away from a kind Insomnia. I just want to thank him for giving me the chance to experience one of the best memories of my life. This fandom is really one of the best. I hope we will always treat each other like family. Thank you so much, Kenny!
> 
> About the chapter, I just love to mix up the ships. But I'm sure you've noticed I have a favorite. HAHAHAHA. Anyways, comment down what you think below. And as always, vote for Dreamcatcher in Choeaedol app if you can. It would mean a lot if they get invited to an award show. Imagine them performing Scream in front of a lot of fandom and idols. That would be amazing. Here's the tutorial once more.
> 
> 1st. Download "Choeaedol" from Playstore or App Store if you have ios.  
> 2nd. Register on the app and put my name (DeathTheKed) on the recommender  
> 3rd. Verify the account on your email and put Dreamcatcher as your idol
> 
> Thank you very much!


	12. Chapter 12 - Star Player

Yoohyeon throws the ball and watch as it enters the ring perfectly. The coach claps his hand in amazement and compliments her, but her focus is on something else. It’s been a week since they’ve been practicing twice, a week since she had been with her group.

A week since she had seen Minji...

A whole week, seven _freaking_ days without Kim Minji.

 **“Are you okay?”** one of her teammates ask when they were on break.

 **“Yeah, I’m just...tired, I guess.”** Yoohyeon chuckles. **“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”**

 **“Well, I hope you’re good. Tomorrow’s our first game.”** sure enough, that wasn’t the one she’s being upset about. She’s not worried about tomorrow, she just miss Minji.

 **“Yeah, I’m good. Don’t worry about anything.”** she playfully punches her teammate’s shoulder to assure her before jumping out of the bench and practicing once more.

After practice, Yoohyeon hurriedly heads home to relaxes her body so she could sleep immediately. But now it’s already 11PM and she still couldn’t fall asleep. Staring at the ceiling, Yoohyeon counts 1 up to 100 before standing up and heading to the window.

She thought about throwing pebble but decided against it, instead opting to climb out of her window and stands into the bushes once more until she reaches Minji’s window.

With a deep breath, she knocks on it...

Three knocks and she saw Minji stirring awake from her bed.

Yoohyeon kind of felt guilty waking her up, but she also felt happy seeing her again.

 **“Yoohyeon!”** Minji rushes to the window and opens it up, almost making her fall at the suddenness of it. **“S-Sorry. I mean, I’m just...excited to see you again. How are you?”**

 **“Tired from practice, yet still can’t sleep...”** Yoohyeon grins. **“Can I come in?”**

**“Ofcourse! Tomorrow is Saturday anyway. I can sleep all day.”**

**“Uhm, actually, tomorrow is our first match...”**

**“Oh. Well, I guess we won’t be staying up any later than it is.”** Minji stifles a yawn, making Yoohyeon smile at her cuteness. **“Come on in, you can sleep here tonight.”**

 **“Are you sure? I don’t want to disturb you.”** Yoohyeon says but she’s already making her way inside the room, making Minji laugh. **“I’m so sorry, I just can’t sleep tonight.”**

 **“Hey, you don’t have to apologize. I’m glad you’re here.”** Minji hesitates for a second before wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon. **“I missed you, you know.”** she says softly.

 **“I miss you too, more than you know.”** Yoohyeon says, hugging her back tightly.

 **“That’s good to know.”** Minji chuckles. **“I thought I was the only one.”**

 **“Ofcourse not. Don’t you know I always think about you?”** Yoohyeon puts her chin on Minji’s head, closing her eyes as she pulls the girl even closer. **“I miss you so much.”**

The two of them stayed like that for a while before Yoohyeon pulls away when she feels Minji’s weight settling on her. The older girl laugh when she realized that she almost fell asleep for a moment there. They walked to the bed and settled down...

 **“I’m glad I’m here with you.”** Yoohyeon states. **“But I still can’t sleep.”**

 **“I know, you’re wide awake right now.”** Minji yawns. **“Want to play a game then?”**

 **“What game?”** instead of answering, Minji stands up and walks out of bed and into the cabinet, she opens it and there’s a collection of games. **“WHAT THE—You’re a gamer?!”**

 **“Ofcourse not.”** Minji laughs. **“I’m terrible at games. These belongs to my father.”**

 **“Your father is a gamer?”** she nods. **“Wow, I think we’ll be great friends.”**

 **“Hah, I always know you’ll be a gamer girl.”** Minji grins and watches as Yoohyeon stand and approaches where she’s standing and starts choosing a game. **“Just pick anything.”**

 **“Well, I like everything in here but...”** Yoohyeon smiles brightly and chooses one.

 **“Animal Crossing? Seriously?”** Minji laugh when Yoohyeon nodded seriously. **“Alright.”**

They walk back to the bed and Yoohyeon start the game with Minji settling beside her, both of them holding a controller to play. As soon as the game start, Yoohyeon laugh because Minji is indeed terrible even when it’s a children’s game like Animal Crossing.

**“No, no. Don’t do that—Unnie!”**

**“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”**

After they played Animal Crossing, which doesn’t feel like Animal Crossing because Yoohyeon is stressed, they choose another game. This time it’s Left 4 Dead, where Minji kept on screaming at the zombies and it worried Yoohyeon that they would wake Minji’s parents, but it seems like Mr. and Mrs. Kim are sound asleep to care about it.

**“Don’t shoot me!”**

**“I can’t see you!”**

**“No—That’s me!”**

**“Name yourself!”**

**“Kim Yoohyeon!”**

**“I KILLED YOU!”**

**“Yes, you did.”**

They choose another game, until Minji doesn’t want to play anymore and opting to just watch Yoohyeon play instead. Instead of being beside the younger girl, Minji settled in her lap, her head on Yoohyeon’s chest as the girl struggle to play but never complains.

**“What time is your game tomorrow?”**

**“Why? Are you coming to see me play?”**

**“Ofcourse! I mean...if you want me to...”**

**“I want to.”** Yoohyeon smiles. **“Starts at 6.”**

 **“PM?”** she nods, Minji take notes in her mind.

 **“Uhm, but if you’re coming, can you arrive a little early so that I can see you before the game starts?”** she adds softly, making Minji turn around to face her with a bright smile.

**“You can count on me. I’ll bring you towels, power drink, and a huge-ass banner.”**

**“Oh, please. You don’t need to act like my girlfriend, I’m not desperate.”**

**“Well, what if I want to act like you’re girlfriend?”** Minji teases.

 **“W-What? Well, uhm...”** Yoohyeon’s blush turns deep red, making the older girl laugh. **“You are so mean, I don’t even know why I went to you in the first place. I hate you.”**

 **“I love you, Yoohyeon.”** Minji snuggles closer to her, stifling another yawn.

**“If you’re sleepy, you can just sleep. I’ll play a little while then try to fall asleep too.”**

**“Nah, I want to watch you play. You’re so interesting.”** Yoohyeon shrugs and starts the game again, focusing too much on it, she didn’t notice Minji dozing off in the middle.

It was only when she hears light snoring infront that she realized Minji fell asleep. She gently moves the girl, but she stirs awake so Yoohyeon settled like that for awhile until Minji finally falls into deep sleep. She waits for ten more minutes before trying again.

This time, she managed to successfully get Minji to lay beside her. She puts down the game equipment and lay beside the older girl, staring at her beautiful face for a while.

 **“God sure has his favorites, huh?”** Yoohyeon jokes as she traces Minji’s nose. **“You look like a Goddess, how did God make you?”** she adds, patting the girl’s soft cheeks lightly.

The more Yoohyeon stares at Minji, the more she realized how an idiot she had been for not realizing something sooner. All the times they’ve been together, she had never realized. She never realized that she had fall inlove with the girl. She fell for Kim Minji.

Thinking about it now, everything would make sense. Why she misses Minji more than the others, why she always try to make Minji laugh, why she feels butterflies in her stomach whenever Minji is sweet with her, and why she wants Minji all to herself...

While Minji fell asleep, Yoohyeon fell inlove...

 **“Uh-oh.”** Yoohyeon mumbles, letting out a deep sigh.

 ** _Love._** It has never been good to Yoohyeon. She always fall for someone out of reach, always falling for someone who never chooses her. And right now, there’s 4 of them. There’s 25% she’ll succeed, it’s not a good percentage to gamble in, yet as she stares at Minji’s face, she know that Kim Minji is a risk she’s willing to take. She’s...perfect.

 **“Yoohyeon, go to sleep.”** Minji mumbles sleepily as she opens one eye. **“It’s 1AM.”**

 **“It’s still 12:51, Minji.”** Yoohyeon smiles when Minji cutely mumbles. **“I can’t hear you.”**

 **“I said you’re a jerk. Go to sleep, jerk.”** Minji puts an arm around Yoohyeon’s waist and snuggles closer to her. Now that she realize she likes Minji, her heart beats even faster.

**“I think you meant ‘dork’ unnie.”**

**“No, you’re a jerk. A basketball jerk.”**

**“Oh...It’s jock. I’m not a jerk, Kim Minji.”**

**“You’re my jerk.”** Minji looks up sleepily with a lazy smile on her face. **“I’ll be cheering in your game tomorrow like a proud girlfriend. Not that I’m your girlfriend, though.”**

**“Well, is it bad that I want you to be?”**

**“You want me to be? Your proud cheering girlfriend?”**

**“Yeah. I think you’ll look great in a cheerleader outfit, cheering for me.”**

**“In your dreams, Kim Yoohyeon.”** Minji sticks her tongue out. **“In your dreams, jerkkk!”**

 **“Go to sleep, Minji.”** Yoohyeon wraps an arm around Minji’s head and pulled her closer, forehead resting on her sweater. **“You act like a drunk when you’re sleepy, it’s cute.”**

The silence surrounded them as Minji fell asleep again, her light breathing filling the room since Yoohyeon muted the game she’s playing using one hand, the other is still trapped under Minji’s head, not that she minds but it’ll probably hurt later. It’s fine...

After playing two more rounds, Yoohyeon put the game player on the nightstand and wraps an arm around Minji’s waist, hugging her as she puts her head on Minji’s chin.

Yoohyeon closed her eyes and focused on Minji’s breathing, on Minji’s heartbeat, and smiles when she realized how these sounds feels like music to her ears. She’s whipped.

 **“Good night, Minji.”** Yoohyeon pulls back to kiss Minji’s forehead. **“I’m...I love you.”**

\--

Yoohyeon wears her jersey and the wristband gift from the G4, they put messages on it to cheer her on even when they’re too busy to visit her game. It’s 5:45, a few minutes before the game starts but Minji is still nowhere to be seen. Yoohyeon is still waiting...

The door of the locker room opened and Yoohyeon looked up to see Gahyeon and Yubin making their way to her. Gahyeon is holding a face towel and Yubin holds some energy drink, both handing the items towards her, making her smile in appreciation.

 **“Hey, are you ready?”** Yubin asks.

**“I’m always ready, Yoob.”**

**“Don’t trip there.”**

**“Shut it, child.”** Gahyeon laugh when Yoohyeon gently slaps her arm. **“Where’s Siyeon? And...uhm, have you seen Minji—unnie out there?”** Gahyeon and Yubin shared a glance.

**“We don’t know about Siyeon unnie’s location.”**

**“And Minji unnie isn’t there yet.”**

**“Oh...well, that’s fine.”**

**“She’ll come.”**

**“I know.”** Yoohyeon glances at her watch and it’s 5:50, they’re getting called to head out now. With a sigh, she stands up. **“Alright, can you two make sure she gets settled?”**

**“Ofcourse. We’ll shout loudly so you’ll know where we are.”**

**“Thanks, Gahyeon.”** Yoohyeon chuckles.

 **“Goodluck.”** Yubin says before she runs out of the locker room and inside the gym. When they walked out of the doors, Yoohyeon could see a lot of people had arrived.

It will be hard to find Minji around in the sea of students from their school and the opponent’s school. But she trust Gahyeon’s loud voice and will play hard for them.

 **“Alright, time to go.”** their captain called out as they huddle together. **“Let’s do this.”**

 **“DC University.”** Yoohyeon puts her hand out and they put theirs on top. **“FIGHTING!”**

The main five, Yoohyeon included, runs infront when they’re called by their name and jersey number. She took her position, glancing at the stands once more before letting out a deep sigh and decided to focus in the game instead. She know Minji will come...

Throughout the game, Yoohyeon kept glancing at the stand.

She already saw where Gahyeon and Yubin are.

But Minji was nowhere to be seen.

It’s already half-time, with them on the lead even when Yoohyeon couldn’t focus on the game 100% since she kept on glancing back and forth from the court to the stand.

 **“Are you okay?”** her teammate asked her again. **“You seem...off today.”**

 **“I’m fine.”** Yoohyeon waves a hand dismissively. **“She’ll come.”**

But that day, Minji never came...

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and I shall deliver.
> 
> Here is the angst that you all have been preparing for. HAHAHAHA. I hope you don't get too annoyed with me, angst is just a must in every fanfiction. It makes the ending worth it in the end. So, buckle up, it'll be one hell of a ride. Comment down what you think below, as always. Thank you so much for reading. And the voting in Choeaedol app is still on-going, so if you want to help, here is the tutorial...again. HAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> 1st. Download "Choeaedol" from Playstore or App Store if you have ios.  
> 2nd. Register on the app and put my name (DeathTheKed) on the recommender  
> 3rd. Verify the account on your email and put Dreamcatcher as your idol
> 
> Thank you very much!


	13. Chapter 13 - Take Care of Me

Siyeon wears her leather jacket after getting dressed to head out, she’s going to the game to support Yoohyeon. She grabs her keys and headed out of her apartment. The sky seems so dark even when it’s only 5PM, Siyeon thinks something bad will happen.

** Gay 4 Minji (Siyeon, Yoohyeon, Yubin, Gahyeon) **

****

_you there yet?_

**_Prince:_ ** _We’re bringing drinks for Yoohyeon._

**_Little sis:_ ** _you should get here soon unnie >_<_

_I’m on my way Gahyeon_

_I’ll text you when I’m there_

_tell yoohyeon not to lose alright?_

Siyeon wears her helmet and rides her motorcycle. She knows Yoohyeon will win, with all the hard practice they’ve been doing, there’s no way they’ll lose. And they are the reigning champions ever since Yoohyeon became a player, so Siyeon knows they got it.

Thinking about Yoohyeon’s first win of the season, maybe she deserves something as a reward. Siyeon change direction and heads to a restaurant to buy foods for her friends.

Parking her motorcycle, she noticed a familiar car infront. She forgot where she’d seen it and it bugs her mind as she went in. When she got inside, that’s when she realized that it’s actually her parent’s car. They’re sitting in one of the tables and saw Siyeon.

 **“Oh, fck.”** Siyeon immediately turns around and walked out of there.

 **“Lee Siyeon!”** the voice of her father followed out of the door. **“You disrespectful child.”**

 **“Damn it.”** with a deep sigh, she turns around. **“Hello, father.”** she didn’t bow her head, and would never bow her head for them. They don’t deserve respect for what they did.

**“What trouble are you getting in this time?”**

**“Why ask? It’s not like you care about it.”**

**“You’re worrying your mother, you brat.”**

**“I didn’t ask her to. She didn’t worry when you throw me out of the house before, why bother caring about me now?”** she was about to leave again, but her father stops her.

**“We throw you out because of your actions, don’t turn this on us.”**

**“No, dad. You abandoned cause you couldn’t accept who I am, it is on you.”**

**“We will never accept you like that. You need to change yourself before coming back.”**

**“There’s no way I’m coming back to you. I have people accepting me for who I am, and they love me.”** Siyeon clenched her fist. **“Don’t stop me this time or I’ll throw hands...”**

 **“Right.”** Mr. Lee chuckled humorlessly. **“They love your gay rebel self? Stop lying.”**

**“I’m not. My friends are even better at taking care of me than you were my whole life.”**

Siyeon pry her arm off her father’s hand and walked to her motorcycle, wearing her helmet on just in time as her mother walks out. _Always late to be by my side,_ she thought as she starts the engine and drove off. Not minding her father’s angry calls.

Instead of heading to Yoohyeon’s game, she headed to a bar. They’ll understand...

The group knows about her parents, how they abandoned her when she was just 15 years old. Her older sister took her in until she became legal before moving out again, not wanting to inconvenience her sister. She got a free scholarship in DC University until she graduates so her studies is covered. For her housing and foods, she works.

Yoohyeon was the first one to know about her situation, when she found her working, when the younger girl was freshman and she was sophomore. That was the first time they met. After that, Yoohyeon would always approach her and tried to become friends with her but she declined every offer. She doesn’t need anyone to abandon her again.

But Kim Yoohyeon is one persistent person, she never gave up. Even for whole half semester of Siyeon ignoring her. With that, Yubin begins to interfere and Siyeon finally decided to give them a chance. She took them to a test, and they actually passed it...

After they became friends and closer, Yoohyeon offered money to her. She declined it, ofcourse. She’s not that desperate. But like always, Yoohyeon persisted and persisted. Until the two of them came to an agreement, she’ll accept the money but she’ll pay it.

That’s how after Siyeon finally got settled, with her own apartment and a bank account full of money from her races, she paid Yoohyeon for everything and their bond became stronger. It was tested once, but Yoohyeon showed they will always choose each other.

Maybe that’s why, in the back of Siyeon’s mind, she always considered to be closer to Yoohyeon than the others. She was the one who never stopped giving an effort for her.

Maybe that’s why even when she’s drunk, she still found her way to Yoohyeon’s place.

She forgot for a second that Yoohyeon has a game today and knocked on her door, sitting down infront of it and leaned her head for as second as she waits for it to open.

 **“Siyeon?”** a familiar voice made her look up and she saw another Kim instead.

 **“Minji.”** the older girl is dressed to leave, probably to Yoohyeon’s game.

**“What are you doing here? Aren’t you going to watch the game?”**

**“I’m drunk.”** she mumbles and put her head on her knees.

 **“You’re what?”** Minji walks closer to her and crouch down to face her. **“You’re drunk? What happened? Are you okay?”** she puts her hand on Siyeon’s arms and help her up.

**“I’m fine. I just...forgot Yoohyeon’s not here tonight.”**

**“Well, do you want to wait for her inside? I think her parents in—”**

**“They’re not there.”** Siyeon knows Yoohyeon’s parents. They’re _always_ busy.

**“Oh. Then, do you want to go inside my house? My parents are at their work, either.”**

_Aren’t you leaving?_ is what Siyeon wanted to say, but her vision is blurring and her weight is definitely pulling Minji down, so the older girl doesn’t have any other choice.

With a deep breath, Minji gathered her strength and drags Siyeon all the way from Yoohyeon’s front porch to their own house. She let her go for a second to open the door and helped her up and inside the house again, letting her rest on the couch...

 **“I’m just gonna grab a water for you, wait a second.”** Minji disappears to the kitchen and Siyeon felt terrible for keeping her. She’s supposed to be cheering for Yoohyeon.

Both of them are supposed to be at the game right now...

 **“So, care to tell me what happened?”** Minji asked as she came back with a glass of water and a wet towel, handing the glass to Siyeon before wiping her with the towel.

**“My stupid parents showed their face tonight...”**

**“Stupid parents? What did they do?”**

**“They abandoned me.”**

**“Seriously?”**

**“Yes.”** Siyeon lets out a deep sigh as she asked for more water, Minji left and came back immediately so she continued. **“They couldn’t accept I’m gay, on top of being a troublesome rebel. So, they throw me out of the house and I left their life after that.”**

 **“I’m sorry to hear that.”** Minji puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. **“You...don’t deserve it, even if you’re gay or a troublesome rebel. They shouldn’t have done that.”**

**“It’s fine. It’s been years anyway. I was just 15 when they abandoned me.”**

**“FIFTEEN?”** Minji exclaimed. **“How the hell could they have done that?”**

**“I was a disgrace, they wouldn’t hesitate to do that. They also abandoned my older sister when she was pregnant at an early age, so I should have expected it already.”**

**“Your parents are terrible, I’m sorry to say this but...”**

**“It’s true.”** Siyeon sigh. **“Can you give me something alcoholic here?”**

**“We’re not getting drunk, Siyeon. Your state when you came here is not a good one.”**

**“I just want to forget about them for tonight.”** Minji hesitated for a full minute before letting out a deep sigh and nodded. **“Thank you. You can leave me after doing that.”**

**“What? No, I’m not going to leave you.”**

**“But you’re supposed to be at Yoohyeon’s game.”**

**“I...”** Minji sighs again. **“I’m sure she’ll understand, don’t worry.”**

 **“It’ll break her heart.”** Siyeon whispers and beat herself up for repeating the history again. Minji didn’t seem to hear it as she continued to leave the room to get a drink.

After a few minutes, she came back holding an unopened bottle of vodka. Siyeon doesn’t bother to ask where she got it, she just hold her hand out and takes it when Minji hands it hesitantly towards her, taking a huge sip, loving the burn in her throat.

 **“Thank you so much.”** Siyeon says with a humorless chuckle. **“I needed this.”**

 **“I can see that.”** Minji says solemnly, not used to seeing Siyeon sad.

**“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I’m used getting drunk.”**

**“Well, you shouldn’t be. You can talk about it.”**

**“What is there to say?”** Siyeon took another sip from the bottle. **“That I still think about the day they abandoned me? The look on my father’s face when he yells for me to get out of the house, like I was the devil? The time it took my mother to stand up from where she’s standing to try and talk to my father, even when I know she didn’t care?”**

**“It’s fine. Just let it all out...the real way. The way you’ve always needed to all along.”**

**“I hate them, Minji. I was just 15, and they didn’t care. I was just a kid then.”**

**“I’m so sorry, Siyeon.”** Minji came to hug her and that’s when she realized that she’s already crying when she pulled the girl closer to her and sobs like a baby. **“I’m sorry.”**

They stayed like that for a little while until Siyeon calmed down and Minji kept on apologizing, as if she were Siyeon’s parents. But she could feel the pain from Siyeon and apologizing is the only way she could comfort the girl that she didn’t deserve this.

**“Is there anything I can do?”**

**“Will you drink with me?”**

**“Well...sure, why not?”**

Minji takes a sip from the bottle of vodka and grimace at the burn, making Siyeon laugh, and that made her smile because laughter and smirks are Lee Siyeon’s. She looks better when she’s all rebel and troublesome. It hurts seeing her like this...

With another sip, Minji decided to help Siyeon forget tonight. The two of them starts drinking together. When the first bottle is empty, she went to grab two; each for one of them. Until both of them are too drunk, that they laugh and cry at anything they feel.

 **“Thank you so much, Minji.”** Siyeon says as she wipes the tear in her cheeks.

**“You don’t need to thank me, I’m just doing my job as your friend.”**

**“But you could have left, thanks for not abandoning me.”**

**“You’ve been left alone before, I know it hurts.”**

**“You made the pain go away, though.”**

**“Just doing my job, Siyeon...”**

**“Can I kiss you?”** they stared at each other for a moment before Siyeon leaned closer until they’re only inches apart. She waited for a split second before pressing their lips together, her heart burst when her lips came in contact with Minji’s soft pair of lips.

She bites Minji’s lower lip, causing the girl to open her mouth for Siyeon to insert her tongue in, tasting the flavored vodka in Minji’s lips as she explored inside her mouth. The two is locked in the heated kiss for a long while before Minji pulled away from it.

 **“Siyeon—”** before Minji could say anything, Siyeon’s vision blurred and blacked out.

\--

When Siyeon opened her eyes, she was in a room. It wasn’t her room, though. She didn’t know where she was or what time it is. Luckily, her phone is still in her pocket. She clicked it on and saw the time. 2:04AM. _Nothing good ever happens after 2AM._

 **“Where the hell—”** she tried to stand up but an arm was preventing her. She looked to her side and saw Minji. **“What the hell?”** and that’s when the memories all came back.

Yoohyeon’s porch, Minji’s house, getting drunk...they kissed.

 **“Oh, no. This is bad. This is fcking bad.”** Siyeon mumbles under her breath.

This will mess everything up. She hopes that Minji wouldn’t remember the last part of it. But then again, it was her who blacked out, not the other way around. _Goddamn it!_

With a deep sigh, Siyeon calmed herself down. She opens her phone again and saw the bunch of texts from the GC, opting to ignore it, and saw another texts from someone else. It’s an unknown number, and she swears that she’ll scream if this is her parents—

_Hey, it’s Bora. I got your number from Gahyeon and Yubin._

_You weren’t at the game tonight. I wasn’t looking, I just noticed._

_I thought you’re at one of your races, but I didn’t see you there either._

_I just wanted to check up on you, so...I guess you can text me back to let me know you’re fine. Not that I’m worried or anything, I just want to know if you’re still alive._

_It’s not the same thing at all. Whatever. Just text me back, alright? Good night._

The heavy feeling in Siyeon’s heart returned. _How the hell is she facing Bora after this?_

Well, it’s not like she had done anything bad, anyway. She didn’t meant to see the people who abandoned her last night, she didn’t meant to get hurt and run to find comfort in her best friend Yoohyeon but found Minji there instead of the other girl.

But she definitely meant to get drunk, and she definitely meant to kiss Minji...

A melodic sound interrupted her train of thoughts and she reached for the source.

_Incoming call...dear cousin Bora-Bora_

**“Fck my life.”** with a deep breath, she answered the call. **“Hey, Bora. Minji’s...asleep.”**

**(Siyeon? Why do you have her phone? Why are you two together? Where are you?)**

**“I think I’m still at her place, it’s a long story. Can you come and pick me up?”**

**(It’s 2 in the morning, Siyeon.)** Bora sighs deeply. **(Alright, just wait for me.)**

 **“Thank you, Bora.”** Siyeon says genuinely. **“I’m stuck in this bed, anyway.”**

**(I don’t want to hear what ever the hell you and my cousin did tonight.)**

**“N-Nothing happened, idiot!”** she exclaims and lowered her voice when Minji stirs but didn’t wake up, just turning to the other side. **“We got drunk, that’s all.”** _lies, lies, lies._

**(I don’t think that’s all. But you can tell it to me later. I’m coming, wait for me there.)**

Bora hanged up and Siyeon put the phone on the nightstand, where she saw a glass of water. She stands up and drinks it to ease the hangover that’s creeping up her mind. Even if drunk, Minji is still kind and thoughtful. Siyeon smiles and kissed her head...

 **“Siyeon unnie?”** _that voice._ Siyeon turned around and saw Yoohyeon at the window.

 **“Y-Yoohyeon. It’s...not what you think it is.”** it was the wrong thing to say, clearly.

**“You missed my game, I thought something bad happened...but you’re together?”**

**“Something _did_ happen.” **Yoohyeon’s face drop _._ **“No, not like that, let me explain.”**

 **“No, I think I get it.”** she chuckles humorless. **“You could have atleast told me...”**

**“Yoohyeon, would you please just let me explain? This is not what you think it is.”**

**“Alright. Well, look me in the eyes then. And tell me that nothing happened between you and Minji.”** Siyeon couldn’t do that. _Something did happen._ **“That’s what I thought.”**

 **“We kissed! That’s all.”** the door of the room closed with a bang and they both turned to see Bora standing there with a surprised look on her face. **“H-Hey, you arrive fast.”**

 **“You...and Minji kissed?”** she repeated as she glances between her cousin and Siyeon.

**“W-We were drunk, Bora. I promise you I...we didn’t mean for it to happen.”**

**“Bora unnie, you can take care of them, right?”** Yoohyeon interrupts. **“Cause I’m out of here.”** she turns around and heads back to her room before Siyeon could say anything.

**“You fcked up.”**

**“I know, I’m sorry...”**

**“Don’t apologize to me.”**

Bora walked towards Minji and tucked her in safely, nodding when her cousin managed changing in her pajamas before plopping down to bed. But shakes her head when she thinks about how this couldn’t have happened if they hadn’t sleep in the same bed...

 **“So, what the hell happened here?”** Siyeon frowned hearing anger in Bora’s tone.

**“I...Something made me real upset and she comforted me. We got drunk...”**

**“And you two decided to kiss. Alright, that sounds fun. What’s next?”**

**“It was a drunken mistake, I hope she forgets about it.”** Siyeon says through gritted teeth. A part of her wishes Minji would remember a bit. **“Next is for me to go home.”**

 **“Alright. Since you clearly don’t want to talk more about this, let’s go then.”** Bora turned around and walked out of the room. Siyeon glanced at Minji one last time before running after her. They head downstairs, out the house and into Bora’s car.

**“Thanks for this.”**

**“Whatever.”**

Bora starts the car and drives off without saying anything else. She’s obviously pissed.

But Siyeon wasn’t in the mood either. So, they settled in an uncomfortable silence.

 **“Make it up to Yoohyeon, alright?”** Bora says as soon as they arrived outside Siyeon’s apartment building. **“You’ve been through a lot, I know you don’t want to lose that.”**

**“Yeah, I know—”**

**“Then, that’s all I wanted to say.”**

**“Bora...”** Siyeon sighs when Bora rolled the window up.

She couldn’t do anything except but watches as Bora drives away. She did fcked up tonight. Not only her relationship with Yoohyeon, but also with Minji...and even Bora.

Her parents made her ruin everything, they must be proud...

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreamcatcher achieved 3rd among all the girl groups for a whole week. A WHOLE WEEK. SEVEN DAYS! We're on the 3rd place for SEVEN days, that is a freaking accomplishment. I'm so proud of the InSomnia family, seriously. You're all doing great, guys.
> 
> For those who still wanted to participate, here's the tutorial again.
> 
> 1st. Download "Choeaedol" from Playstore or App Store if you have ios.  
> 2nd. Register on the app and put my name (DeathTheKed) on the recommender  
> 3rd. Verify the account on your email and put Dreamcatcher as your idol
> 
> Thank you very much! Also, Dreamcatcher released a special MV as collaboration with the Girl Cafe Gun game. It's so amazing, you all should check it. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lja79dlQiZI
> 
> Last favor, Dreamcatcher's SCREAM MV is almost reaching 19 million and we're hoping to reach 20 million. So, kindly help stream it. You'll love it. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKlGHHhTOsQ
> 
> Alright, I guess that's all. Thank you so much, readers!


	14. Chapter 14 - Do Me A Favor

It’s now Monday morning. Yubin is pulling over at Minji and Yoohyeon’s neighborhood with Gahyeon in the passenger seat. They are both worried because they haven’t heard anything from Minji last weekend. Even Siyeon and Yoohyeon gone MIA after that day...

That’s why they sigh in relief once they saw Minji sitting on their porch, waiting for them. She smiled when she saw Yubin’s car and stands up to approach them. Yubin didn’t have the time to open up the door for Minji since the girl immediately got in.

 **“I need a coffee.”** she says with a deep sigh.

 **“You look like you have a hangover.”** Gahyeon chuckles.

 **“I did. Yesterday.”** Minji groaned. **“I tried everything but it’s still there.”**

 **“Why did you get drunk?”** Yubin asked concernedly as she starts the engine again.

 **“Uhm...”** she looked hesitant to say it so Yubin didn’t want to force her. She smiled at the older girl reassuringly before driving away. **“It’s a long story, we’ll tell you about it.”**

 **“ _We?_ ” **Gahyeon repeated.

 **“It’s fine, it can wait.”** Yubin interrupts.

Silence surrounded the three of them as they headed to Starbucks to buy Unicorn Frappe for Gahyeon and a strong coffee for Minji to take the hangover completely. Yubin paid for their drinks and Minji didn’t fight for it as she immediately drinks it.

**“Maybe you need to rest instead.”**

**“I’ve been in bed all day yesterday, I’ll be fine.”**

**“Bora unnie would understand if you explain.”** Gahyeon offers.

**“I don’t know about that. She hadn’t been replying or answering my call.”**

**“Did you two fight?”** Minji shakes her head no. **“She must be busy with Council works.”**

 **“Maybe.”** the oldest mumbles unconvinced. **“Well, Bora’s not the type to keep her anger inside. So if she really is mad at me, she’ll come and fight me about it. But she didn’t.”**

 **“So you’re fine, unnie.”** Yubin chuckles. **“Don’t think too much about it.”**

 **“Yeah, it’ll hurt your head more.”** Gahyeon added.

**“This is why I hate drinking...”**

They headed to the school now and Yubin is glad that nothing had really changed, she thought something must have happened but it doesn’t seem that way since Minji still talks to them the same. And that’s what Yubin believes. Not until they arrived at the parking lot and she opens the door for Minji, a bit surprised when Siyeon’s not around.

 **“Doesn’t Siyeon walks you to class?”** she asked confusedly.

**“Y-Yeah, I guess...not today. She may have mentioned being busy...I think.”**

**“You don’t sound so sure about that, unnie.”** Gahyeon observes with suspicion in her voice, so Yubin gave her a look. **“Fine, maybe she is busy. We’ll walk you to class then.”**

**“Oh, no. You two don’t have to.”**

**“We have to make sure you arrive safe.”** Yubin says.

 **“You two are such kind people.”** Minji says gently with appreciation...

With that, the three of them headed to the senior building together. Gahyeon mostly kept the conversation with Minji as Yubin observes her. She still look gorgeous but her smile that seems different, it’s like she’s tired and she’s definitely hiding something...

But Yubin knows not to force anyone. Minji will tell them what happened when she and whoever else involved are ready. But Yubin had a feeling she knows who else is involve.

**“Minji!”**

**“Handong, hey.”**

**“Have you talked to Bora?”**

**“Uhm, no. Not really. Why’d you ask?”**

**“I think she’s been avoiding me. She’s replying but it’s short responses. If I ask if how she is, she wouldn’t reply anymore. I’m worried about her. Did something happened?”**

**“Not that I know of.”** Minji shrugs. **“I mean, she’s been avoiding me either. She’s not replying to my texts at all, and wouldn’t answer my call. Maybe we can ask her later.”**

 **“That’s the problem.”** Handong sighs. **“She always arrive earlier than me. But when I went to the office, she wasn’t there. Not anywhere here either. Something’s going on.”**

 **“Well, I don’t think Bora unnie will skip class though.”** Yubin interrupts.

 **“You’re right.”** the Chinese girl nodded. **“I’ll talk to her later.”**

 **“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing.”** Minji comforts.

 **“Don’t stress yourself about it.”** Yubin gently pats their shoulder. **“Since Dong unnie is here, I guess you two can walk to class together? We’ll head out now.”** Minji nodded.

 **“Wait, where’s Siyeon?”** Handong asked confusedly. **“Doesn’t she walk Minji to class?”**

 **“She’s probably busy. They’ve been MIA since this weekend.”** Gahyeon answered.

 **“That’s weird. Bora started acting different since this weekend too. I think...”** Handong seems to be in deep thoughts before nodding. **“Right. I think I know what happened.”**

**“You do?”**

**“Just a guess.”**

**“Well, care to share?”**

**“After I talked to Bora.”** Yubin nods in agreement. **“Alright. Let’s get to class, then. I’ll take Minji with me, thanks for making sure she’s safe. See you guys at lunch later.”**

 **“See you.”** Yubin answers as Gahyeon kissed Minji and Handong’s cheeks as goodbye.

With that, the four of them parted ways and waited until lunch for them to talk to each other about what’s really going on. Yubin also has an idea of her own. She guessed that Minji and Siyeon are involved in something during the weekend. But couldn’t fit Bora in the equation. Maybe Yoohyeon knows something about it. They’re quite close.

Deciding to ask questions at lunch, Yubin heads to the cafeteria and waited. Gahyeon arrived after, then Minji and Handong but Bora wasn’t with them. Siyeon arrived last.

 **“You’re wrong.”** Handong says to her as they gather. **“Bora didn’t show up in class.”**

 **“What?!”** Yubin, Gahyeon and Siyeon asked the same time, and Minji nods at them.

**“All four subject, she was nowhere. I have a feeling she didn’t go to school at all.”**

**“I texted her to ask about it, she said she wasn’t feeling well, which is bullsht because I know her. Even if she caught a cold or a flu, she will still go to school. It’s her pride as the Council President. And Bora’s pride is even taller than her. The only exception is...”**

**“What?”** they waited but Handong didn’t say anything.

 **“Anyway, something happened.”** Yubin could swear she glanced at Siyeon’s direction. **“So, I’m going to skip the afternoon classes. Can I trust you to take care of Minji later?”**

 **“I’m not a kid, Dong.”** Minji comments.

**“Yeah, neither is your cousin. But I take care of her.”**

**“We’ll take care of her.”** Siyeon interrupts. **“Just make sure Bora’s fine.”**

 **“You don’t need to tell me.”** Handong nods her head and the conversation ends at that.

They all started to eat in silence, even Gahyeon could feel something is going on. And Yubin could see Siyeon isn’t in her normal self. She doesn’t have her smirks and laugh, she just sat there and plays with her food. Yoohyeon would scold her if she’s here now.

 **“Don’t play with your food.”** Minji says instead.

 **“Huh? O-Oh. Sorry.”** Siyeon immediately stops and look down.

 _Well, now that’s just wrong._ Yubin thought. Normally if Minji scolds Siyeon, she would answer back with her sarcastic quips and would smirk, but right now she looks like a sad puppy. Something clicked in her mind and she could suddenly see a clear image.

 **“Hey, Siyeon unnie.”** the girl looked up to her. **“Did you encounter the wolves?”** that’s a code name they made up about Siyeon’s parents, being the wolves in sheep clothing.

**“Uhm...yeah. Saturday. I’ll tell you about it...soon.”**

**“Why can’t you tell it to us now?”** Gahyeon asked concernedly.

**“I’m just not in the mood. It’s fine, I’m alright. It doesn’t matter, anyway.”**

**“Siyeon unnie, it’s your parents! They--”** she stopped, seeing they’re in a public place. **“Can you atleast assure us you really are fine?”** Siyeon nodded truthfully to Gahyeon.

 **“I’m fine, I promise.”** Yubin could see that Gahyeon accepted it. She saw Handong look confused but was a bit confused herself when she noticed Minji looks like she knows it.

The loud cheer interrupted them as they looked around and was surprised to find the last member missing. Yoohyeon walks inside the cafeteria and headed to their table with a bit of hesitation in her face. Instead of sitting next to Minji, she sat with Yubin.

 **“Congratulations on your first win.”** Handong says.

 **“Thanks.”** Yoohyeon smiles. **“Uhm, I’m here because of Bora unnie.”**

 **“What happened to her?”** Siyeon asked and Yubin noticed awkwardness between them. Yoohyeon couldn’t look in the older girl’s direction and Siyeon is looking down either.

 **“She told me that she’s fine, that Dong unnie doesn’t need to skip class and go to her because she knows you’re about to do that. Also, don’t worry. She needs some time, like me.”** before anyone could say anything, she stood up. **“That’s all. See you around.”**

 **“Wait, Yooh—”** Minji tried to call out but Yoohyeon had already run away.

 **“Dongie’s right.”** Yubin says suddenly. **“Something _did_ happen.” **she glanced at Siyeon and Minji, and the direction where Yoohyeon had just disappeared in. _And I’ll know it._

\--

Nothing eventful happened after lunch and it’s now time to go home. Yubin is waiting outside Minji’s class and wasn’t surprised to see that Handong wasn’t around. That girl definitely went to see Bora even when the girl told her not to, she can be stubborn too.

**“Let’s go?”**

**“Thanks, Yubin.”**

They headed to the parking lot and Yubin opened the door for Minji, as always. They got to the car and drive off in silence. Yubin is thinking how to approach this without being forceful. She just want to know so she can fix it. She’s always the one doing it...

**“So, is it just me or did Siyeon unnie and Yoohyeon fought?”**

**“Uhm. I don’t know.”** _she seems to be telling the truth._ **“It is awkward.”**

**“Well, they always fight anyway. About you and Siyeon, though. What’s going on?”**

**“Nothing’s going on.”** Minji says but Yubin knows a lie when she hears one. _Something clearly is going on._ **“I’m sure you know it but...she saw her parents last Saturday. It’s the reason why we couldn’t get to Yoohyeon’s game, we both got drunk that night.”**

**“And that’s all? Nothing happened.”**

**“Something happened. But I would like to just forget it.”**

**“Alright.”** _well, there’s another way to know._ **“Can you do me a favor, unnie?”**

**“What is it?”** Yubin takes one of her hands off the steering wheel to reach for the thing in her pocket, she wanted to give this to Minji but figured earlier wasn’t the right time.

 **“Here.”** she handed a letter to Minji. **“My parents hosting another stupid party, and I need a date. Yoohyeon’s busy, Siyeon unnie wouldn’t go, and Gahyeon’s too innocent.”**

**“So, you’re asking me to be your date?”**

**“Yes.”** Yubin smiles. **“I’m sure you’ll look great in a dress.”**

**“There’s no need for flattery, Lee Yubin. I will go on this stupid party with you.”**

**“Thank you. That would make the night a little better.”** Yubin smiles again when Minji laugh, she think she hadn’t heard it that much today with all the awkward air around.

**“When is this happening?”**

**“This Friday.”** Yubin answers. **“Wanna go shopping?”**

**“I think I’m gonna buy a dress but I don’t want you there so it’ll be a surprise.”**

**“You really know how to make a girl curious.”** Yubin shakes her head amusedly and Minji laughs again. _Twice. You’re doing good, Yubin._ **“Are you and Yoohyeon okay?”**

**“I think she’s a bit disappointed I wasn’t able to go to her game.”**

**“I don’t think she’ll act like that if that’s the only thing.”**

**“Well, that’s the only thing I could think about.”**

**“That’s fine, she won’t stay mad long.”**

\--

But Yubin is proven wrong once more. All throughout the week, Yoohyeon avoided Minji and Siyeon. She knows because Yoohyeon wouldn’t stay long at their table and would do all her best to not have any contact with the two, which confused her more.

Even Bora is missing, but Handong assured them that she’s just busy in the Council, which sounds a lot like a lie since Handong doesn’t seem busy and Yubin sometimes see Bora walking around the school with a sad and conflicted look on her pretty face.

But Yubin didn’t do anything. She’s not going to do anything until she knows what’s going on. And she will find out about it tonight, in this party, after Minji gets drunk.

It’s already Friday night and Yubin is waiting outside Minji’s house with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She knocked on the door and Mr. Kim opened it, surprising her.

 **“Uhm, good evening.”** she bows her head. **“I’m here to take Minji unnie on a party.”**

**“Yeah, I know. Tell me something, why is my daughter surrounded with different girls?”**

**“Well, your daughter is a pretty charming girl, sir.”** Mr. Kim nods with a smile, satisfied with the answer and let Yubin in just in time as Minji walked down the stairs in a dress, looking more gorgeous than she already is. Yubin’s heart skipped a beat at her beauty.

 **“Hey, you’re early.”** Minji greets her with a smile.

**“Y-Yeah, I...”** _get yourself together._ **“Wouldn’t want you to wait.”**

**“Well, let’s go then?”** she approaches and Yubin hands her the flowers, she gives it to her father. **“We’ll be back before midnight, dad. Thanks for allowing me.”** he nodded.

 **“Your escort seems to be polite, I think I can trust you to her.”** Minji’s father glances at Yubin with another nod. **“Alright, you two have fun. You look beautiful tonight, dear.”**

 **“Thanks, dad. See you later.”** Minji kissed her father’s cheek and Yubin bows again before the two of them walk out the door and headed to the car. Yubin opened the door for her and helped her inside. **“You don’t need to do that.”** Minji says, chuckling.

 **“You look like a princess, I should treat you like one.”** Yubin winks at her before going to the other side of the car, entering the driver seat. **“You do look beautiful tonight.”**

 **“Thank you.”** Minji says and look at Yubin’s suit with a smile, since it was the suit she had chosen for her when they went on a date last time. **“You look handsome tonight.”**

 **“Well, you were right. This does look good on me.”** Yubin smiles before starting to drive off. They spent the rest of the drive talking about nonsense things, Yubin didn’t touch the topic about Siyeon, Minji and Yoohyeon because it wasn’t the time. _Not yet._

They arrived at the venue and Yubin chuckles when Minji’s eyes widened. Parking the car, she went out first and opens the door for Minji then offers her hand to the girl. They walked together inside the party place and everyone was already mingling inside.

 **“Right. I want you to stay close to me. A lot of heirs are asshole and I don’t want you to get hit on, alright?”** Yubin whispers, putting an arm around Minji’s waist protectively.

**“I can handle myself, Yubin. But I will definitely take you on that offer.”**

**“Come on, let’s go see my parents. They wanted to know who I checked +1 for.”**

Before Minji could decline, they’re already heading towards a small group of people. Mr. and Mrs. Lee seems to noticed their daughter approaching and glanced at them.

**“Yubin, you made it.”**

**“As if you’ll let me miss it, father.”**

**“Sure enough.”** Mr. Lee nods. **“So, who is this lady?”**

**“This is my date tonight. Her name is Kim Minji. Unnie, meet my parents.”**

**“Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lee.”** Yubin’s parents nodded their head and shakes the hand that Minji offered to them. **“Not to be rude or anything but do I know you?”**

 **“We’re quite famous, dear.”** Mrs. Lee comments.

**“No, I saw you with my mother before. She works in your hospital.”**

**“Oh?”** Mrs. Lee squints, finding recognition in Minji’s face. **“Yeah, I’ve seen you before.”**

 **“Yes. Nice to meet you officially, Mrs. Lee. My mom respects you and your work a lot.”** Mrs. Lee seems to be flattered by the comment since she smiles, Yubin is impressed.

**“Well, your mother is one great doctor. We’re glad to have her around.”**

**“Alright. You two have fun around, we have more business to attend.”** Mr. Lee says.

 **“Isn’t Kim Yoohyeon here right now, Yubin?”** Mrs. Lee asked and Yubin shakes her head no. **“Well, I was hoping to chat with her about her family business. Another time, then.”**

 **“I’ll tell her about that. See you later.”** with that, the two left. **“They seem to like you.”**

 **“Yeah, I’m glad.”** Minji chuckles. **“So, what’s up with Yoohyeon’s family business?”**

**“Like I said, her parents own a group of companies. They’re quite famous for it.”**

**“How come I have never seen her parents? Or how she never talks about them?”**

**“Well, they’re always busy. Doesn’t even have time for Yoohyeon.”** Yubin says sadly. **“I think she just doesn’t want to brag or anything, they’re quite rich too. Their house beside yours isn’t their real house. They own a mansion up in the mountains. That’s just like a boarding house since Yoohyeon is still studying. Don’t tell her I told you.”**

**“That’s a lot to take in. I didn’t know that.”**

**“Yeah, well, you’re not the only one. A lot of people don’t...”**

**“She really is a mysterious person, huh? I miss her now that she’s avoiding me.”**

**“Alright, that’s enough depressing topic. Let’s have fun tonight, atleast.”** Yubin grins as she takes Minji to the dance floor and offers her hand out. **“May I have a dance, miss?”**

 **“Ofcourse, Prince.”** Minji takes her hand and Yubin pulled her close. She puts her arms around Minji’s waist and Minji puts her hands around Yubin’s shoulder. Luckily, she didn’t wear heels so they’re height remains the same, making it not weird to look at.

They danced around and have fun gossiping about the people in the party. But there’s one point where Yubin had to leave Minji to grab some food for them and found her being hit on by the son of one famous celebrity. She didn’t hesitate to told him off.

**“That’s why I didn’t want to leave you alone.”**

**“It’s fine, he gave me some delicious strawberry champagne anyway.”**

But then after that, Minji had one too many strawberry champagne. It’s obvious that she’s getting drunk, so Yubin takes this as her chance. She’s never the one to take advantage of drunk people, but if she wants to know the truth, this is the only way.

**“So, what happened between you and Siyeon unnie?”**

**“Siyeonnie and I got reallyyyy drunk.”** Minji answers. **“So, we kissed!”**

 **“YOU WHAT?!”** Yubin exclaimed, and Minji laughs drunkenly. **“Tell me you’re joking.”**

 **“I’m not lyingggg.”** Minji pouts as she stumbles a little, so Yubin wraps her arm around her waist and helped her stand upright. **“We kissed. And now Yoohyeon’s mad at me.”**

**“Did Yoohyeon see it?”**

**“No. I don’t know. I was drunk...”**

**“Well, maybe she didn’t, don’t worry about it.”**

**“But what if she did? What if that’s why she’s avoiding me?”**

**“Then, we just have to fix it. She’s fond of you, I know that.”** Yubin hauls Minji off the floor and carried her in bridal style. **“I’ll help you out. For now, it’s time to go home.”**

 **“I’m still having so much fun, though.”** Minji mumbles, snuggling closer to Yubin.

**“You’re drunk, I don’t want to repeat what happened with Siyeon unnie.”**

Yubin walks to their parents first to let them know she’s leaving. They seem to be disappointed about it but didn’t fight her against it, knowing she made her decision. She headed to the parking lot, put Minji inside the passenger seat and took of her suit blazer to cover Minji with it, before going to the other side and enters the driver seat.

 **“Don’t worry, Minji unnie.”** Yubin states, looking at Minji. **“I’ll fix this, I promise.”**

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been away for a long time. I'm sorry about that. I hope you're still waiting for the updates of this story. Anyways, we did great on the Choeaedol app. I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that participated. I'm proud of you, guys. And since Dreamcatcher is coming back this August 17, I wanted us to work together again to get them the first win in The Show. We can do this, Somnies! HWAITING! And as always, comment down what you think about the chapter and the happenings in the story. THANKS!


	15. Chapter 15 - Baby Steps

It’s Saturday and everyone is still yawning as they gather in the school, confused what they’re doing there on weekend. But Gahyeon called for them all, so they had to come. Even Yoohyeon and Bora is there. Well, Yoohyeon has practice so ofcourse she’s there.

** “What are we doing here?”  ** Siyeon asked as soon as Gahyeon arrived.

** “Yeah, my head is still hurting, you know.”  ** Minji groaned.

** “I told you not to drink too much champagne.” **

** “You let her drink?”  ** Bora interrupts.

** “I tried to stop her, I promise.”  ** Yubin answers, raising her hands in surrender. **“But she was feeling it, so I had no choice but to let her.”** Minji walks to stand in between them.

** “I’m fine, Bora. No need to fight Yubin.”  ** she says. **“I’m worried about you, instead.”**

** “I’m fine, Minji. No need to worry about me.”  ** Bora says and walks away.

** “Wait, you’re not leaving until Yoohyeon unnie gets here.” **

** “I’m not leaving, I’m getting Yoohyeon.”  ** she answers and enters the gymnasium. Few minutes later, she’s walking towards them with the basketball player following behind.

** “I got your text.”  ** Yoohyeon says to Gahyeon, not looking at Siyeon or Minji’s direction.

** “Thanks for coming. So, everyone is here right now.”  ** Gahyeon nods.

** “Why am I included in this?”  ** Handong asked.

** “You’re part of us now.” **

** “Yubin unnie is right.”  ** Gahyeon nods. **“Anyway, so the reason I called you all here today is because I’ve noticed that most of you are pulling away from the group.”** she glares.

** “I’m busy with basketball.” **

** “Busy with Council.” **

** “Being rebel.” **

** “Well...” **

** “Enough excuses.”  ** Gahyeon interrupts Yoohyeon, Bora, Siyeon and Minji. **“I’m not here to hear about that. I’m here to invite you all to come with me tomorrow on a carnival.”** as soon as she said that, the rest of the girls exchanged confused look at each other.

** “You couldn’t have just texted that in our group chat.” **

** “Like I said, some of you are pulling away. You’re just gonna ignore it.” **

** “Well, she’s right about that.”  ** Handong states, making Bora subtly elbow her in the rib.

** “Anyway!”  ** Gahyeon interrupts. **“Carnival. Tomorrow. All of us. Or else I’m going to drop all of you off this earth. A mess won’t be fixed if you don’t do something about it. So, I’m helping you out. Yoohyeon unnie, you don’t have practice tomorrow. Bora unnie, the Council works can rest a day. Siyeon unnie and Minji unnie, I’ll be expecting you.”**

** “Wait a minute.”  ** Yubin interrupts. **“Isn’t tomorrow the day—”**

** “Yes. But it’s fine. I’m not going to lose the family that I have right now.” **

** “Are you sure you gonna have fun that day?”  ** Siyeon asked, and Gahyeon nod truthfully.

** “As long as all of you appears tomorrow, I’ll be having fun. So, please...”  ** she looks at all of them, more intently on Yoohyeon, Bora, Siyeon and Minji. **“Don’t let me down.”**

\--

True enough, they didn’t let Gahyeon down. Siyeon was the first one in the carnival, followed by Gahyeon, Yubin and Minji, then Handong and Bora came together. Now, they’re only waiting for Yoohyeon, but Gahyeon had a feeling that she’ll come today.

** “Hey!”  ** a voice from distant called and they saw Yoohyeon running towards them, her flannel jacket is hanging on one shoulder due to her rush. **“Sorry I’m late, I overslept.”**

** “It’s fine, the most important thing is you came.”  ** Gahyeon greets her with a hug.

** “Ofcourse, I came. As if I’ll let you down.”  ** Yoohyeon smiles and ruffles her hair.

** “You need to fix yourself, though.”  ** Bora says as she helps fix Yoohyeon’s self.

** “Oh, what is this I’m seeing?”  ** Handong interrupts. **“Are you two a couple now?”**

** “What the hell are you talking about?”  ** Bora ask, looking at Handong confusedly.

** “You’re both wearing couple look.”  ** Handong answers with a shrug, and the group look at Yoohyeon and Bora. Sure enough, what they’re wearing did look like a couple look.

Bora is wearing a maroon flannel polo-shirt and black pants while Yoohyeon is wearing a black and white flannel jacket with maroon jogging pants, her inside shirt is black. The color matching seems a couple look, especially if Yoohyeon takes her jacket off.

** “We didn’t plan for this.”  ** Yoohyeon defended.

** “I didn’t even know maroon jogging pants is a thing.” **

** “It’s the one I picked in a rush, unnie, let me live.”  ** Bora laughs.

** “I don’t mind, you look good in it.”  ** she winked, making Yoohyeon blush.

** “Alright. Enough flirting, _couple._ Let’s get going.”  ** Siyeon interrupts, going in first.

** “You’re the flirt, though.”  ** Yoohyeon mumbles under her breath before taking Bora’s hand and getting inside together. The rest shared a look before following after them.

Gahyeon bought the tickets for all of them, resulting in multiple complains about how the youngest shouldn’t pay for the expenses, but she answered that she’s the one who invited them so it’s fine. The unnies can just pay for other things they’re going to buy.

With that, the seven of them are off to an adventure. Gahyeon is on the front, leading the group with Minji, followed by Yoohyeon and Bora, Handong and Yubin, and Siyeon at the very last. They look like they’re on a parade, but once in a while Yoohyeon and Bora travels away from the group, with them getting side-tracked by the game booths.

** “You two are acting couple-y today.”  ** Handong shakes her head.

** “Well, since we got the look, we should just play along.” **

** “Agree.”  ** Yoohyeon nodded at Bora’s statement.

** “With that, can you win me a plushie?” **

** “Ofcourse.”  ** Yoohyeon winks before paying for the game, it’s a shooting game so it’s a piece of cake. The other girls came over to watch too. **“Which one do you want, babe?”**

** “Oh? So, we’re doing callsigns now?”  ** Bora laughs. **“I like the violet elephant, love.”**

** “Didn’t I already give you an elephant on Plushie Day?”  ** Yoohyeon chuckle.

** “Yeah, but that was blue. I want violet. Then, we’ll have two kids.” **

** “You’re crazy.”  ** Yoohyeon shakes her head amusedly but Bora just pouts at her. **“Crazily cute, I mean.”** she tries to save as she wipes the pout off Bora’s face, touching her lips.

** “So, are you going to shoot or not?”  ** the booth-keeper suddenly interrupts.

** “O-Oh, right. I will.”  ** Yoohyeon clears her throat and raised the gun...

As expected, she won. It’s easy when you have great hands and a gamer on top of it. She got the violent elephant that Bora wanted and handed it over to her with a smile.

** “Do you want more?” **

** “No.”  ** Bora smirks. **“You’re enough.”**

** “W-What?”  ** instead of Yoohyeon, it was Minji who reacts.

** “They’re just messing with us.”  ** Handong answers. **“Come on, let’s move.”**

** “Yeah, there’s a lot of rides we need to get into and we’re not going to make it all if you two don’t stop messing around.”  ** Gahyeon says, shaking her head with a chuckle.

** “Oh, please. You ship us.”  ** Yoohyeon states.

** “Ofcourse, she does. What’s not to like?”  ** Bora agrees.

** “I’m just happy to see you two acting like you always do, that’s all.” **

They seem to be caught off-guard with that comment as they stop making remarks, making Gahyeon laugh. She always love winning. And with that, they’re off to a ride.

The first ride in mind is obviously the rollercoaster, but they’re saving the best for the last. So, they’re going on different rides for now, something like the spinning teacups.

** “The ticket I bought is an all-you-can rides. So you can go as a duo or solo.” **

** “I’m going with Yoohyeon.”  ** Bora announces as they went inside first.

** “Acting couple-y, aren’t they?”  ** Yubin mumbles. **“Gahyeon?”**

** “I’ll solo, you can go with Minji unnie or Dongie.” **

** “It’s fine, you can go first.”  ** Minji informs.

** “Then, Dongie and I will go...”  ** Yubin and Handong went inside together and Gahyeon went to her own cup, leaving Siyeon and Minji outside for a while before going inside.

** “So, want to ride with me?”  ** Minji asked.

** “Not a good idea.”  ** Siyeon says, looking at Yoohyeon and Bora.

** “You need to tell me what happened that night after we--I know there’s something.” **

Siyeon lets out a deep sigh before going inside, not answering Minji’s question.

With a deep sigh of her own, Minji followed and sat inside her own teacup.

The ride is finished and the others had fun while Siyeon and Minji had different looks on their faces. Gahyeon wasn’t going to let it get them down, so they went on a next ride immediately. The next stop is the falling tower, it’s extreme but perfect for them.

They all sit together. Gahyeon-Siyeon -Bora-Yoohyeon-Minji-Handong-Yubin-back to her. They’re in a small falling tower and it only consist of seven seats, perfect for them. With that, the ride starts and shouts are all over the place as they went up and down...

Gahyeon glanced at the side and laugh when she saw Siyeon’s poker face but noticed her gripping unto the handle near Bora’s hand. Bora, on the other hand, is gripping on Yoohyeon’s hand, digging her nails into it making Yoohyeon shout for another reason.

Yoohyeon’s hand is being assaulted in Bora’s side but being blessed on the other. Minji is holding unto it and their fingers are intertwined so it doesn’t hurt getting squeezed.

The ride is finished with everyone’s hair in a frizz, and Gahyeon’s laughter rang as she talk about Siyeon. Handong also shares about how Yubin couldn’t keep a straight face.

** “Well, what can you expect?”  ** Yubin just shrugs. **“There’s nothing straight about me.”**

** “Speaking of straight...”  ** Yoohyeon interrupts. **“I’m full of it.”** she showed her hand.

** “Wow, Bora unnie!”  ** Gahyeon laughs again. **“I’m worried for your future girlfriend.”**

Yoohyeon’s hand is full of straight lines because of Bora’s scratching and some even looks deep, with little blood on it, making Bora felt bad for doing that to Yoohyeon.

** “Hey, it’s fine.”  ** Yoohyeon just smiles and puts an arm around Bora. **“I’ll still date you.”**

** “Stop being charming.”  ** Bora whines with a smile. **“I might date you for real.”**

** “That doesn’t sound so bad.”  ** Yoohyeon shrugs. **“Wanna be mine?”**

** “No.”  ** Handong interrupts. **“You are not inlove with each other, stop messing around.”** she pulls the two away, off to a different ride, and the rest followed them confusedly.

Next ride: the Viking. Handong sits between Yoohyeon and Bora, making the two laugh but didn’t fought it anyway. The four sits behind them, Siyeon-Gahyeon-Minji-Yubin, and they waited for the ride to start. Since it’s still filling up, Gahyeon turns to her side.

** “Are you having fun?”  ** Minji was surprised for a second before nodding in answer with a smile, even though it’s not her usual bright smile. **“Are you worried about something?”**

** “Siyeon is keeping something from me.”  ** Minji whispers, looking at Gahyeon’s other side. **“I think it involves Yoohyeon and Bora, and I need to know. Can you help me?”**

** “That’s the reason why we’re here.”  ** Gahyeon winks. **“Yubin unnie and I talked about it.”**

** “You’re with this too?”  ** Minji asked as she turns to her other side, Yubin just chuckles.

** “We’re not letting our friendship break. Those two won’t do something, so we will.” **

** “Yeah.”  ** Yubin nods. **“And for that, you need to find out what the hell happened.”**

** “How can I do that? Siyeon wouldn’t talk to me anything about it.”  ** Minji groans.

** “Don’t worry, we already have a plan for that.”  ** Gahyeon smirks. **“After this...”**

Their conversation is interrupted as the ride starts. They seems to have fun with that one, even Siyeon was raising her hands together with them. And then, the ride ends...

** “How about that splash-thingy—” **

** “Let’s ride the Ferris wheel.”  ** Gahyeon interrupted.

** “But it’s not night time yet, it wouldn’t be romantic.”  ** Yoohyeon states.

** “It’s already 5, I think that’s good enough. We can watch the sunset instead, let’s go.” **

The unnies surrendered in their youngest’s request and with that, they headed to the Ferris wheel. Gahyeon let Bora and Yoohyeon go first, there was some complains from Handong but Yubin assured her, and the two of them went after, Yubin nodding at her.

** “I think I’m gonna skip this.”  ** Siyeon announce.

** “No, you’re going. Both of you.”  ** Gahyeon says and push them both.

** “What—”  ** before they could say anything, they are already locked in one cart together.

** “Talk!”  ** was the last thing she said before the cart starts moving up. But Gahyeon is one wicked genius, she put a camera bought by Yubin on Minji’s headband to hear and see what they’ll talk about. It’s an invasion of privacy but you got to do what you got to do.

** “You’re not getting away this time, Siyeon. Tell me what happened.” **

** “You’re not going to like knowing about it, trust me.” **

** “Atleast I would know what we did for Bora and Yoohyeon to avoid both of us.”  ** Minji sighs. **“I need to know, Siyeon. I need to know so we can fix it. We can’t lose them.”**

** “Yoohyeon saw us.”  ** Siyeon answered. **“We were in your room and she saw us together. She thought something happened to us that’s why we couldn’t go to her game. I tried to explain but she’s too hurt to listen. Then, Bora arrived and heard what happened. She knew we kissed. And she’s avoiding me because I let her down, you along with it.”**

** “You didn’t let me down, you were drunk.” **

** “That’s not enough excuse to take advantage of you.” **

** “I kissed you back. And it’s not like we’re cheating on someone.” **

** “It felt a lot like cheating on Yoohyeon, though. I know you feel the same.” **

** “Well, it was wrong to not attend her game to make out in the kitchen. But we’re fine, you and I. You didn’t have to avoid me, I understand you, we need to fix this together.” **

** “You understand me?” **

** “You were drunk.” **

** “What if I want it?” **

** “You don’t love me.” **

** “Right.”  ** Siyeon lets out a deep sigh. **“Okay. We’re going to fix this. I don’t want to lose them either.”** she nods. **“I don’t want to lose you too. I’m glad you’re not mad at me.”**

** “For someone who doesn’t want to lose us, you shouldn’t have pulled away. And I am mad at you, but for keeping this, not for kissing me.”  ** Siyeon chuckles. **“And that’s the Lee Siyeon I know. I missed that. We will fix this together, we will not lose them, okay?”**

** “Okay.”  ** Siyeon nods.

** “I’m glad we’re in the same page.” **

** “Took us one whole week, though. We’re bad people.” **

** “I didn’t know how to approach you. Luckily, Gahyeon and Yubin helped.” **

** “I know they would do something about it, as if they’ll let our friendship break easily.” **

** “Damn right.”  ** Gahyeon chuckles and looks up at where they are before pocketing her phone. **“Now, that’s a progress. I think we’re done for today.”** with that, she walk away.

==================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few days left before Dreamcatcher's comeback and tomorrow is Bora's birthday, I'm so excitedddd! I also wanted to ask a small favor. Maybe before their comeback, the Scream MV can reach 20M so kindly stream, guys.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKlGHHhTOsQ
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think HAHAHAHA. Did you expect Yubin to be the one to mend them? Nah, she has another task. Stay tuned for more and thank you so much for the support. I love you, guys!


	16. Chapter 16 - Choose The Right Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DREAMCATCHER IS FINALLY BACK! THEY'RE FINALLY! BACK!!!!!!! Go and stream their newest MV, guys:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZ4JGye4dQU  
> A MASTERPIECE, AS ALWAYS T_T Dreamcatcher really are perfect. THE VISUAL, THE VOCAL, THE SONG, EVERYTHING! I know I'm fangirling right now, but how can you not? They've outdone themselves again. I really hope we can get FIRST WIN this time. The fandom is slowly growing and they're finally getting the recognition they deserve. They're trending in Twitter right now so...I have high hopes for this comeback. And since they've gifted us with the amazing MV, I've decided to gift you this chapter HAHAHAHA.  
> As always, let me know what you think down below ;)  
> THANKS A LOT, FELLAS <3

When their carriage came down, the rest is waiting for them. All except Gahyeon. Minji looked around, hoping to find the youngest somewhere near but she was nowhere in sight. She was a bit excited to tell her and Yubin about the progress they had made.

 **“Where’s Gahyeon?”** she finally asked. Yoohyeon, Siyeon and Yubin shared a glance.

 **“At the cemetery.”** Bora answered, surprising each one of them.

 **“What do you mean?”** she asked confusedly.

**“Today is her parents death anniversary. It’s been 2 years since they died.”**

**“And how did you know anything about that?”** Siyeon asked.

**“I was a Council officer when Gahyeon was freshman. She always gets into trouble and was even worse than you back then, so I tried to be there for her. That’s how I know.”**

**“And none of you even bothered to tell me this?”**

**“It’s not exactly our position to tell you.”** Yubin gently explains.

 **“Besides, Gahyeon shuts everyone about this. She always has.”** Yoohyeon states.

 **“But she shouldn’t do that. Avoiding your feelings won’t solve anything, and it will definitely not lessen the hurt you’re feeling. You should be able to express it.”** Minji says and maybe it’s not just about Gahyeon, maybe it’s about Yoohyeon and Bora too.

 **“Why don’t we just go and talk to her about it?”** Handong interrupts.

 **“No.”** Siyeon shakes her head. **“Like Yoohyeon said, she shuts everyone out.”**

**“Then, we’ll try and try. She never gave up to help us out, so we should do the same.”**

Minji knows she shouldn’t involve herself into anyone’s business, especially something private like this, but it’s Gahyeon. The girl is like the embodiment of happiness, no one expects sadness inside her because she keeps it inside, and that’s why they should try.

 **“Alright.”** Yoohyeon lets out a sigh. **“Gahyeon is worth a million try.”**

 **“Yeah, she is.”** Yubin nods in agreement with a smile.

 **“Let’s go get her, then.”** Siyeon says.

Minji couldn’t help the smile. It’s been awhile since she had seen them agreeing on one thing, since they’ve even interacted all together. And to think it’s because of Gahyeon.

 **“Wait, my car keys are gone.”** Yubin informs, showing her pocket out.

 **“She must have borrowed your car.”** Siyeon says, chuckling.

 **“You can just ride with me.”** Yoohyeon offered.

**“Well...Minji unnie will come too.”**

...

**“Does it matter?”**

**“No, not at all.”** Yubin chuckles.

 **“Or they can ride with me.”** Bora suggested.

 **“It’s fine.”** Yoohyeon put an arm around Bora. **“Don’t be jealous.”**

 **“Alright, whatever you say.”** everyone was surprised when Bora kissed Yoohyeon.

On the cheek, ofcourse.

And with that, they headed out.

Minji inside Yoohyeon’s car...with Yubin.

The two of them sat at the backseat since it wasn’t really the time for Minji to sit in front and Yubin doesn’t want to leave Minji alone at the back, so they sat together...

 **“So, what happened with you and Siyeon unnie at the Ferris wheel?”** Yubin whispered.

 **“We’re okay now.”** Minji informs with a smile. **“It’s one step closer, thank you.”**

**“All I provided was a camera and some idea, thank Gahyeon instead.”**

**“I will, when we see her.”** Yubin nods and turns to Yoohyeon.

**“What happened with you and Bora unnie, Yooh?”**

**“Nothing happened.”** Yoohyeon deadpan.

**“You’re closer than you seem.”**

**“Ofcourse, we are. I’ve known her first before the others, remember?”** Yubin stops for a second for realizing and nodding in understanding, Minji glances at them confusedly...

 **“You’ve known Bora before Siyeon and Gahyeon?”** she couldn’t help but ask.

**“Yoohyeon is actually the one who encourage her in being part of the Student Council.”**

**“What?”** that means Yoohyeon and Bora really is closer than they seem. But they meet Siyeon during freshman year, how did they met Bora before that? **“How did they meet?”**

 **“At a café.”** Yoohyeon answered instead. **“I was studying for the entrance exam and she accidentally bumped into me on the way in, she saw I was applying for DC University.”**

**“And she helped you?”**

**“I think I got in because of her.”**

**“It’s such a cliché, right?”** Yubin chuckles.

 **“Whatever, Yoobs.”** Yoohyeon shakes her head, smiling.

**“Well, how come I didn’t know about this? You two never mentioned it.”**

**“When she became the President, I became the Ace. We started living on different time. But then you came and brought us together again. Guess I should thank you for that.”**

**“The others doesn’t know about this, I kind of forget about it too.”** Yubin says before facing Minji with a playful look. **“That Yoohyeon had a crush on her. With your cousin.”**

 **“LEE YUBIN!”** Yoohyeon exclaims scoldingly while Minji stares at Yubin in shock.

 **“Really?”** she asked in a small voice, stopping Yubin from laughing.

 **“Uhm...yeah. Just a small one. Before we enrolled in the academy, she always gushed to me about the ‘cute and smart coffee shop girl’ since she wouldn’t want to tell me Bora unnie’s name back then.”** Yoohyeon glares at her through the mirror. **“What? It’s true!”**

**“And that’s precisely the reason why I didn’t remind anyone of you about Bora unnie.”**

**“It’s true, then?”** Minji asked, still recovering from the shocking revelation.

**“I guess there’s no point denying. It’s in the past, anyway.”**

**“So you’re telling me there’s no feelings left?”**

**“Stop before I kill you, Yubin.”**

**“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”** Yubin raise her hands in surrender. **“I just thought that since we’re in this topic, we should talk about everything about it. It’s in the past, you said.”**

 **“Too bad, we’re here.”** Yoohyeon pull over the cemetery where the others are waiting.

They walked out of the car and Minji couldn’t help but glance at Yoohyeon and Bora, observing how they are with each other. They act the same with the others but Minji couldn’t help but think about the fact that Yoohyeon actually had a crush on Bora...

 **“So, how do you want to do this?”** Siyeon asked and Minji turn to face her, thinking about how Bora and Siyeon seems to make more sense than Bora and Yoohyeon...

 **“Minji?”** Handong waves a hand infront of her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

 **“Yeah?”** she looked around and noticed all the girls are looking at her. **“What?”**

 **“Since she’ll clearly wouldn’t talk to us, we thought you should go.”** Yubin says.

 **“Oh...yeah. That’s fine.”** Minji nods. **“Uhm, are you just going to wait out here?”**

 **“We can go with you, if you want.”** Bora says, glancing at Yoohyeon. _Why glance?_

 **“Yeah, if you want.”** Yoohyeon nods in agreement. _Why agree so easily if it’s Bora?_

 **“No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.”** Minji lets out a deep sigh before smiling reassuringly. **“I can do this. I’ll be back with Gahyeon, I promise.”** with that, she headed inside the place.

After walking a few steps inside, she thought that maybe she should have accepted their offer of coming in with her because the graveyard definitely looks scary at night. And she doesn’t even know where Gahyeon’s parents are buried. She should go back.

But before she could do that, she heard a familiar voice near. She looked around and saw a silhouette a little farther from where she’s standing. It’s definitely Gahyeon, it’s her voice, and as Minji approaches closer, she realized Gahyeon is talking to them...

 **“They’re the best thing that happened to me, the only family I have left, and I’m going to do everything just to keep our friendship. I promise you that, mom, and dad. Until we meet again.”** Gahyeon gently runs her hand through her parents tombstones. **“Bye.”**

 **“Gahyeon.”** the younger girl looked back and was surprised to see Minji standing there.

 **“Unnie, what are you doing here?”** she glances at the tomb and Gahyeon nods. **“I see.”**

 **“I’m sorry for invading your personal life just like that, but I was worried about you.”** Minji gently approaches and sat down beside her. **“You could have told me about it.”**

 **“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to worry you.”** Gahyeon chuckles.

**“You’re my friend, I’ll always worry about you. The least you could do is talk to me.”**

**“Thank you, unnie.”** Gahyeon glances at Minji and smile sadly, so the latter reaches out and held the younger girl’s hand. **“I tried to live the best of my life without them, but it hurts. I kept it away because I know it’ll hurt my friends too. I’m their ray of sunshine, I can’t be down. They all have suffered too. I don’t want to add my sadness with theirs.”**

**“They’re your best friends, Gahyeon. If I want to be there for you, I’m sure they want it too. Even more than me. You just have to talk to us. It’s okay if you’re hurting, we’ll be your ray of sunshine instead. The sadness won’t lessen if you kept it inside, talk to us.”**

**“Okay.”** Gahyeon nods before letting out a deep sigh. **“What do you want to know?”**

 **“Well...”** Minji hesitates, she didn’t expect to be asked that question. **“How did they...”**

 **“Die?”** she nods hesitantly, making Gahyeon chuckle. **“It was a car crash. On their way home. I was waiting for them at our house, excited about telling them how I passed the entrance exam, but I received a different phone call instead. They were dead on arrival. There was nothing the doctors could do. I couldn’t even say goodbye to them.”**

 **“I’m so sorry.”** Minji wrapped her arms around Gahyeon and pulled her in a hug.

**“They were the best parents, unnie. But they were taken away so soon.”**

**“I’m sorry.”** there’s nothing else that Minji could say to Gahyeon.

**“It’s fine, unnie. It’s been two years, I’m...moving on.”**

**“We’re here for you. We’ll always be here.”**

**“Thank you.”** Gahyeon pulled away from the hug and smiled. **“Mom, dad, this is Minji unnie, the macaroon unnie I’ve been talking about earlier. Too bad you’re not here to meet her, you’d get along well with her dad jokes.”** Minji smiles when Gahyeon laugh.

 **“Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lee.”** Minji bowed at the tombstones. **“Your daughter is a very lovely dongsaeng and an incredible friend. We’ll take care of her, I promise you.”**

Gahyeon smiles at Minji before hugging her tightly. Minji rubs her back comfortingly and whispers comforting words as she felt the younger girl starts sobbing behind her.

**“Thank you so much, unnie.”**

**“Always, Gahyeon.”**

They stayed like that for awhile before footsteps interrupted the moment and the girls appeared from behind. Siyeon, Yubin...and even Yoohyeon smiles at Minji gratefully.

 **“Little Lee.”** Bora crouched down with them and wiped Gahyeon’s tears away. **“It’s okay to be hurt, you don’t have to protect your unnies from your sadness. That’s our job.”**

 **“That’s right.”** Handong nods in agreement with a soft smile. **“We’re all here for you.”**

And as Gahyeon pulled all of them into a group hug, Mr. and Mrs. Lee watches them with a teary smile in their faces. Their daughter found a family with her great friends.

\--

Minji pulled the teddy-bear jacket, that Gahyeon gave, her closer as she sinks deeper into the seat. She’s currently in Yoohyeon’s car, driving on their way home. They’re living in the same subdivision, ofcourse they’ll ride on the way home together but...

 _I shouldn’t have sat in the front seat_ , Minji thought with a groan. _This is so awkward._

**“So...did you really have a crush on Bora?”** _that’s making it more awkward, MINJI!_

**“That’s your way of breaking the ice?”** Yoohyeon shakes her head. **“Yes, I did.”**

**“O-Oh...uhm, that’s...wow. How...did you had a crush on her? I’m curious.”**

**“She was cute, and smart, and funny. She was also brave, and did I mention beautiful? Your cousin is a unique person, you can’t blame me for having a little crush on her.”**

**“No, not at all. I’m just...really curious.”**

**“Okay. Well, have you been inside her room before?”**

**“Yeah. Why’d you ask?”** Minji glance and saw Yoohyeon smiling.

**“At her room, there’s two huge elephant plushie that can be used as chairs.”**

**“That’s right. How did you know?”** the fact Yoohyeon had been in Bora’s room...stings.

 **“I gave it to her, Plushie Day at freshman year. She told me it was over the top, it’s a huge plushie. Plushie Day, sophomore year, I delivered another one of those just to tease her.”** Yoohyeon chuckles. **“But that’s all in the past, we’re just friends now. You don’t have to worry about anything.”** she turns to Minji and stares right through her.

**“I-I’m not worried about anything. I...just thought that Siyeon has a crush on Bora.”**

**“What?!”** Yoohyeon lets out laugh. **“No, no. Siyeon doesn’t have a crush on her, it’s—”**

 **“What?”** Yoohyeon didn’t continue, making Minji confused. **“Atleast, they made sense...”**

 **“Bora unnie and I doesn’t make sense?”** Minji shrugs, she can’t explain why the image of Yoohyeon and Bora doesn’t really quite fit with her. **“Tall and small’s the best trope.”**

**“Enemies to lovers is the best trope. Siyeon and Bora, no offense.”**

**“You know, you’re making a big deal from this. I don’t like her anymore, I—”**

**“Don’t say something if you’re not going to finish them, Yoohyeon. You’re killing me.”**

**“I like you, Minji.”** Yoohyeon confess. **“I don’t like Bora unnie because I like you. You suddenly waltz into my life and just stole my heart. That’s why I was hurt when you didn’t came to the game, and it hurts more seeing you with Siyeon in your own room.”**

**“O-Oh...”**

**“Is that really surprising?”**

**“I...I didn’t know, Yooh. I’m...I’m so sorry.”**

**“Don’t be.”** Yoohyeon sighs. **“Lee Siyeon always gets the girl.”**

 **“What do you mean?”** Yoohyeon doesn’t say anything as she finally pulled over.

 **“I have a game tomorrow, I’m not expecting you to be there. I just thought you should know.”** she walks out of her own car and heads inside before Minji could say anything.

 **“Wait, Yoohyeon!”** but the door to Yoohyeon’s house already slammed close. Besides, Minji doesn’t really know what to say to her. She doesn’t even know what she feels...

With a sigh, Minji headed to her own house. Her parents greeted her with warm smiles but all she wanted to do is lay on her bed. She excused herself and head up, glancing at Yoohyeon’s window before laying down on her bed. _What am I supposed to do now?_

A sound from her phone interrupted her train of thoughts, she opens it to see a text.

** dear cousin Bora-Bora **

****

_everything ok?_

_Yoohyeon had a crush on you._

_I know._

_I had a crush on her too._

**“WHAT?!”**

_but it’s in the past._

_she likes you now._

_I know you know that._

_do something about it._

_I don’t like seeing her hurt._

_I don’t know what to do, Bora._

_you may not realize it..._

_but you always had a favorite among the G4._

_and please don’t tell me it’s Lee Siyeon._

_just follow your heart, Minji._

_that one is choosing the right girl._

_because mine definitely isn’t..._

_...What?_

===================================================


	17. Chapter 17 - Selfish Lover

Yoohyeon wears her jersey and wristband and sat down in the bench, closing her eyes to calm herself down. The thoughts about Minji should be put in a small pile away from her focus for now. She can’t be distracted during the game and Minji does that to her.

The door of the locker room opened and Yoohyeon looked up, expecting to see Yubin and Gahyeon to deliver her face towel and energy drink, just like they always do, but it was one of her teammate instead. Confused, Yoohyeon opened her phone to check if they said anything. Nothing. The last message says that they’re dressing up to leave.

_Incoming call...My rebel bestfriend_

_call declined_

Yoohyeon wasn't really in a mood to talk to Siyeon. She knows she’s being petty, but they’ve been in this situation before. Siyeon should know better than did what she did.

 **“Yoohyeon!”** she looks up and saw Handong walking towards her.

**“Dong unnie! Where’s Yubin and Gahyeon?”**

**“That’s what I was going to ask you.”** the Chinese girl says. **“There weren’t in our usual seats, so I thought they’d be here. I haven’t heard from them since 30 minutes ago...”**

**“I haven’t heard from them too.”**

_Incoming call...My rebel bestfriend_

_call declined_

**“Who’s that?”**

**“Lee Siyeon. Probably apologizing.”**

**“Give her a chance, will you? You two are best friends, right?”**

**“We are. But she always do this. She always make selfish decision, making me selfless.”**

Handong nods her head in understanding before sitting beside Yoohyeon.

**“I know Siyeon isn’t the best at making decision, but you are. You know you should try and forgive her, you know you don’t want to ruin your friendship. So, pick up the call.”**

_Incoming call...My rebel bestfriend_

_call connected_

**“What?”**

**(Hello, is this Ms. Kim Yoohyeon?)**

**“Uhm, yeah.”** _huh, this is not Siyeon._ **“Speaking. Who is this?”**

**(This is Lee Yu Ra Private Hospital, your friend Ms. Lee Siyeon got into a car accident.)**

**“What?”** Yoohyeon felt her world stop. _No, no. This can’t be happening._

**(You’re her emergency contact.)**

**“Yeah, I know. I’ll be there.”**

**“Hey, everything okay?”**

**“...We need to go.”**

**“No.”** the door opened and Minji walks in. **“Yubin told me to make sure you play in the game. This is your way to the finals, you have to. She and Gahyeon can take care of it.”**

**“You don’t understand. My best friend got into an accident, I have to be there.”**

**“I know what happened, that’s why I asked Bora to be there with Yubin and Gahyeon.”**

**“So you could come here?”** Minji nods. **“Why would you choose to come here instead of staying at Siyeon’s side? She needs you.”** Handong excuses herself to give them space.

**“Well, I let you down before. I’m not going to do it again. I hate being apart from you.”**

**“This is not the time to talk about it, Siyeon needs us. We have to go.”**

**“Siyeon would want you to win this game. She’ll be fine.”**

**“She would want to wake up with you there.”** Minji shrugs her shoulder before slowly approaches Yoohyeon, putting a hand on her shoulder. **“I don’t want her to get hurt.”**

**“She will be fine, Yoohyeon. She’s a strong one. And Bora is there with her, and Yubin, and Gahyeon, and maybe Handong is heading there too. But you need to play tonight.”**

**“Yoohyeon!”** her teammate burst in through the doors. **“Sorry to interrupt, time to go.”**

 **“Go.”** Minji gently pushes her towards the door. **“I’ll be watching, you can do this.”**

 **“Thank you for being here.”** Yoohyeon hugs Minji before going in the court.

The crowd cheered loudly for them but there’s only one thing Yoohyeon have in mind: she needs to win this. For a lot of reasons. Because Minji is watching, because Yubin and Gahyeon would want it, because Siyeon will be happy when she wakes up to know that Yoohyeon is on her way to another championship. Minji is right... _I can do this._

 **“DC University.”** Yoohyeon puts her hand out and they put theirs on top. **“FIGHTING!”**

\--

After the game, Yoohyeon and Minji rushed to the hospital. They arrived to find out Siyeon is already out of the emergency room and currently resting in a private room. They headed there immediately and found her sound asleep while the others guard.

 **“You’re here.”** Bora says, standing up to hug Yoohyeon.

 **“Are you okay?”** Yoohyeon asked, wrapping her arms around Bora.

**“I’m fine. She’ll be fine. Her motorcycle crashed with a car of a drunk driver.”**

**“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that.”** Yoohyeon rubs her back. **“It’ll be okay, she’s okay.”**

 **“Did you win?”** Yubin interrupted, trying to light up the room.

**“Yeah, we did. On our way to the championship.”**

**“Unnie will be happy.”** Gahyeon says.

**“I know. I’ll tell her later.”**

Gahyeon stands up and hugs Yoohyeon too. Yubin just pats her their back. Yoohyeon admits that she missed them being together. She really was being petty about things.

**“Have you eaten dinner yet?”**

**“We ate here while waiting for Siyeon to wake up.”**

**“I see.”** Yoohyeon then turns to Minji. **“Want to grab dinner with me?”**

 **“Yeah, sure.”** Minji glances at Siyeon, she would love to know they’re okay. **“Let’s go.”**

Bora and Handong smiles at Yoohyeon supportively as they head out of the room...

**“So, do you want to eat at the cafeteria or those fast food places outside?”**

**“I don’t like eating hospital foods.”** Yoohyeon shakes her head.

 **“Fast food place, then.”** Minji nods and they head out.

They crossed the streets and enter McDonalds. Yoohyeon offers to order while Minji find them a table. She knows Minji’s order by heart, anyway. They often hang out at fast food chains. After ordering, she found Minji sitting in a table beside the window.

Yoohyeon place their foods on the table and sat infront of Minji. It’s still awkward. So, she decided to just let the silence settle as they finish eating before breaking the ice.

 **“I was walking out of the door when I got a call.”** Minji decided to break the ice instead. **“A classmate told me she saw Siyeon got into an accident. And I hesitated. It happened again, I’m stuck between you two. And I hate to choose but...I would hate to lose you.”**

**“You won’t lose me. I would understand. It’s a life-or-death situation here.”**

**“I hurt you once, and I hate that. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.”**

**“That’s just a part of loving someone. It’s either rainbows or thunders and rain.”**

**“You were good to me. Always. I don’t want to hurt you again. So, I choose you...”**

**“Thank you.”** Yoohyeon sighs. **“I know it’s a bit selfish of me, but I was happy you were there for me. I’m always being let down, so I felt really happy to find you there for me.”**

**“I know about your parents. How they’re always busy, letting you down along the way, and I hate myself for letting you down like they do. You waited, but I didn’t came...”**

**“You came today.”**

**“I’m following my heart.”**

**“And your heart lead you to me?”**

**“It wasn’t the right thing, but it felt right.”**

**“Thank you.”** Yoohyeon smiles. **“Seriously, thank you.”**

 **“Yoohyeon.”** Minji smiles. **“I’m not going to hurt you again, I promise.”**

Yoohyeon felt her heart hammering in her chest, looking at Minji’s smile. It’s been awhile since she had seen that beautiful smile up close. She missed it. And she miss being the reason behind it. And she thinks it doesn’t matter if she gets hurt, it’s Minji.

It will always be Minji.

**“...let’s finish eating, shall we?”**

**“Yeah. Siyeon will wake up anytime now.”**

The two of them is surrounded in a comfortable silence, and maybe things are okay with them now. With all the apologizing and the promises. Maybe there’s still the big elephant in the room named _Yoohyeon’s feelings_ but that one can stay put for a while.

They finished eating and starts heading back to the hospital. The wind blows colder and Minji shivered so Yoohyeon takes off her jersey jacket and handed it towards her.

**“No, I’m fine.”**

**“No, you’re not. It’s fine.”**

**“Thank you.”** Minji puts her jacket on.

Seeing Minji wearing her jacket, with her surname _(you two have the same surname, pabo)_ and number, Yoohyeon felt her heart burst with feelings. It fits her so perfectly.

 **“I love your jersey, by the way.”** Minji suddenly says. **“It’s like it’s made for me.”**

 **“How so?”** Yoohyeon asked amusedly, it’s like Minji read her mind.

**“We have the same surname, and your number is 17.”**

**“17 stands for January 7, my birthday.”**

**“Yeah, and mine is May 17.”**

**“Oh...You’re right.”**

**“I know it’s just a coincidence.”** Minji chuckles, pulling the jacket closer to her. **“But I kind of feel like you and I were fated to meet, like some soulmate things, you know.”**

 **“I know.”** Yoohyeon nods. **“Maybe we are soulmate. Because then I’ll have a reason to be selfish about you.”** she turns and face Minji. **“I want all your attention just for me.”**

Minji stops and Yoohyeon held her breath.

_WHAT HAPPENED TO STAYING PUT ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS?!_

**“It’s alright to be selfish. This world needs a selfless and a selfish to keep spinning.”**

**“And I happen to be the latter.”** Minji stares in shock, making Yoohyeon laugh. **“Don’t look so surprised, I watched Legacies. I found out that you love it, so I gave it a try.”**

**“And did you like it?”**

**“I love it. I think I have a crush on Lizzie.”**

**“Really? And here I thought I’m your type.”** Minji says with a laugh.

 **“I don’t have a type.”** Yoohyeon chuckles. **“You made my heart flutter, then you win.”**

**“So...I make your heart flutter?”**

**“Not having this conversation at this moment.”**

**“Oh, come on. You know I’m a curious person, I wanna know.”**

**“ _I wanna know, know, know, know. WHAT IS LOVE?_ ” **the two of them laugh.

 **“I miss this.”** Minji says, reaching over to hold Yoohyeon hand. **“I miss you, Yoohyeon.”**

 **“I miss you too. I’m sorry for being so childish.”** Minji just chuckle before the silence surrounded them comfortably again. Then, Yoohyeon pulls out a pair of furry gloves.

**“Hey, you remember.”**

**“Well, I remember everything about you.”**

Yoohyeon puts one glove on her right hand and Minji puts the left glove on hers, then they held hands again as they headed back to Siyeon’s room. The warmth seeping in their hands is heading to their hearts, and Yoohyeon knows she definitely miss this...

====================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...I don't have anything else to say, so why don't you just comment down what you think of this chapter? Thanks!  
> Oh, and I apologize for the delay. I've been busy with the voting for Dreamcatcher's first win. I know it's been rough but we won't give up if they're still a chance. They deserve this! So, thank you to everyone that's helping. It really means a lot.


	18. Chapter 18 - Selfless Friend

Siyeon opened her eyes and found herself in a white room. She tried to stand up, and lets out a growl when she felt pain all over her body, making it unable to even sit up.

 **“Geez. Calm down, you whiny wolf.”** a familiar voice interrupts her thoughts as the bed rises up and she came face to face with Bora, who’s looking more annoyed than usual.

**“What are you doing here?”**

**“Yeah, you’re welcome, Siyeon.”**

**“No, seriously. Why? What happened?”**

**“You got into a car accident.”** Yubin informs and now that Siyeon finally recover from the sight of Bora, she noticed that Gahyeon is there beside her too, even Handong is.

 **“A drunk driver swerve into the wrong lane, hitting your motorcycle.”** Gahyeon added.

 **“Oh...right.”** now, she remembers. **“I was on my way to Yoohyeon’s game.”**

**“You were speeding a bit, but it’s totally that drunkie’s fault.”**

**“Yes, and Yoohyeon and I will take care of this.”**

**“Why? Aren’t you both mad at me?”**

**“Stop being a whiny wolf, it doesn’t suit you.”** Bora rolls her eyes before moving away. Siyeon watches her as she pace the room to grab water, fruits, and...a leather jacket?

**“Glad to know that one didn’t get ruined.”**

**“Oh, the one you wore got ruined with your motorcycle.”**

**“My motorcycle?”** Siyeon felt like crying. **“No, please tell me you’re lying.”**

 **“Don’t worry, it can be fixed. For now, wear this.”** Bora hands her the jacket. **“It’s cold.”**

 **“So, you do care about me.”** Siyeon teases, feeling better knowing that her beloved motorcycle will be fine after all. She takes the jacket and puts it over her shoulder.

**“You are such an assuming person, I’m here only because Minji told me to be.”**

**“Speaking of Minji, where is she?”** and just in time, the door opened.

Yoohyeon and Minji walked inside, hand in hand, and their eyes widened when they saw Siyeon’s awake. After a beat, Yoohyeon let go and rush to hug her friend. Siyeon felt like crying again. The hospital must have put something in her to feel like this...

**“You are ban from riding the motorcycle for a long while, Lee Siyeon.”**

**“As if I can stay away from that for a long time, it was your token of friendship for me.”**

**“I can buy you a new one, just make sure you’re alive for that.”** Yoohyeon punches her arm gently and looked guilty when Siyeon winces. **“See? Our cool rebel is fragile now.”**

 **“Well, your cool rebel is not so cool anymore.”** Siyeon sighs. **“I’m sorry I was selfish.”**

 **“Again.”** Siyeon chuckles and repeated Yoohyeon’s word. **“But it’s fine. I get it.”**

**“Will you be able to forgive me...someday? Maybe tomorrow? Or today?”**

**“I forgave you, idiot.”** Yoohyeon hugs her again gently. **“You’re my best friend.”** Yubin clears her throat, making everyone laugh. **“One of my bestfriend. I will always be able to forgive you for making selfish decisions. We’re all a bit selfish sometimes, anyway.”**

 **“Yeah, we are.”** Siyeon nods in agreement before Gahyeon lets out a fake sob and starts pulling them into a group hug. Handong tried to get away but Yubin gently pull her in.

Siyeon glanced at Minji and nodded with a smile. Things were okay again. _Thank God._

 **“Alright, that’s enough.”** Bora interrupts, pushing each girls away from Siyeon.

 **“Jealous much?”** Siyeon teases, earning a deadly glare from Bora.

**“If you want to hurt more, I’ll gladly do it for you.”**

**“So, you do care about me. Don’t lie.”**

**“Minji.”** Bora turns to her cousin, who’s watching them amusedly and was surprised at the sudden change of topic. **“I can go now, right? I got more important things to do.”**

 **“Yeah, sure. I think we can take over here.”** the other girls nodded.

 **“Wait.”** Siyeon held into Bora’s arm to stop her. **“Thanks for being here.”**

**“I was doing my cousin a favor, no need to thank me. See you around, Siyeon.”**

**“I’m not done yet.”** Siyeon held on tighter, wincing a little, stopping Bora completely.

**“What else do you want?”**

**“To apologize to you.”**

**“There’s no need to.”**

**“I’m sorry, Bora.”** Siyeon finally let go, letting Bora decide whether to stay or leave, but she’s going to apologize no matter what. **“I let you down, I’m sorry about that. But you know me, more than anyone else, you know how screwed up I am. Please forgive me.”**

**“Does it even matter if I forgive you or not?”**

**“I don’t want to lose you, Bora.”**

**“...Get well, Siyeon.”**

Bora turned around, making Siyeon sigh. She opened the door before Siyeon decided that she should do better than this. So, she forced herself to stand up from the bed.

 **“Ya, Lee Siyeon!”** the girls called out, making Bora turned around.

 **“You’re an idiot, aren’t you?!”** she immediately rush back to Siyeon’s side.

**“I really don’t want to lose you. You’re a friend, and I don’t have much of those.”**

**“Alright, I forgive you. Now, go lay down. God, you’re even worse when you’re injured.”**

**“I’ve done a lot of stupid decisions, but letting you walk out of that door would be the stupidest decision I would ever make. You can scold me all you want, but I miss you.”**

**“Insufferable.”** Bora shakes her head. **“You really are a whiny wolf.”**

**“I tend to be whiny when I don’t get what I want.”**

**“Just don’t make me regret this.”**

**“You won’t, I promise.”** Siyeon nods and smiled gently. **“I just really miss your teasing and your glares, and your threats, and your punches.”** she chuckles softly. **“I miss us.”**

 **“Whatever.”** Bora rolled her eyes playfully, but Siyeon likes to think she misses her too.

 **“Uhm, guys.”** Gahyeon interrupted. **“We’re still here, in case you forgot.”**

 **“Yeah. Why don’t you two just get a room?”** Handong teases.

**“Well, in case you all forgot too, this is my room.”**

**“But this is our hospital.”** Yubin informs.

 **“I can buy it.”** Yoohyeon joins.

 **“Show off.”** Minji jokes.

 **“You guys are children.”** Bora shakes her head but a smile is present on her face. **“Look, I would love to stay but I really do have some important things to do. I got to go now.”**

**“Yeah, sure. Sorry for holding you up.”**

**“Enough with the apologize, Siyeon. It’s fine. We’re fine.”**

**“Thank you.”** Siyeon smiles softly. **“Uh, come around when you’re done?”**

**“Ofcourse. You don’t expect I trust these kids to take care of a wounded person, right?”**

**“I’m older than you, Bora.”** Minji informs playfully. **“We’ll hold the fort down, you can go and finish your important things. I promise to take care of everything around here.”**

**“No offense, dear cousin, but you don’t seem the oldest among us. But I do trust you to keep everything here in check. Once I finished my works, I’ll come by immediately.”**

**“I’ll be waiting.”** Siyeon.

 **“Bye, Bora unnie.”** Gahyeon.

 **“Take care on your way.”** Yubin.

 **“Well, I will walk you out.”** Yoohyeon.

With that, Bora and Yoohyeon made their way out of the room and Siyeon went back to sleep. This time, she felt comfortably relaxed, knowing all things are back to normal...

\--

Siyeon awakens around 1AM.

She looked around and notice her friends sleeping soundly.

With a sigh, she tried to sit up and noticed that it doesn’t hurt like it did at her first try. She noticed the painkillers in the bedside table and thanked anyone who gave it to her.

Siyeon finally got to sit herself up properly on the bed before she tries to stand up little by little until she reaches the ground. And then, she headed to the room’s mini-fridge.

 **“Siyeon? Are you awake?”** Minji’s soft and sleepy voice whispers as she stands up slowly and gently takes Gahyeon’s hand from her waist. **“You’re standing up, are you okay?”**

**“Yeah, just feeling hungry.”**

**“I think there’s some fruits left around here.”**

**“I want real food. Let’s go to the hospital cafeteria instead.”**

**“No, you’re not allowed to leave the room yet. Doctors and Bora’s order.”**

**“They don’t have to know.”** Siyeon shrugs with a hopeful smile. **“Please? I’m hungry.”**

 **“Siyeon...”** Minji lets out a deep sigh before looking around. **“Fine. But we have to get back before one of them wakes up. I don’t want to get scolded by Bora, you know.”**

**“Does that mean you’re afraid of her too?”**

**“She’s tiny but full of rage.”**

**“Yeah, I know.”**

**“Now, come on. We need to get going.”** Siyeon nods in agreement and they ninja-ninja their way out of the room and into the hallway. Instead of heading to the cafeteria, she continued to walk outside the hospital, confusing Minji. **“Where the hell are you going?”**

 **“I said I want real food, I lied about going to the hospital cafeteria.”** Siyeon answered as they headed to the parking lot, Minji doesn’t have any choice but to follow behind her.

**“We’re in big trouble here, Lee Siyeon.”**

**“We’re just going for a little ride, I promise you.”**

**“You can’t drive.”** Minji scolds. **“Your motorcycle’s not here.”**

 **“But I have this.”** Siyeon shows a car keys that Minji definitely recognize.

**“If she finds out you stole her favorite car, I’m not sure she’ll forgive you this time.”**

**“I’m just borrowing it, I won’t put even a speck of dirt in it. Just come with me, I may be hurting in some places but you only need a few parts of your body to drive a car.”**

**“I will definitely regret this, won’t I?”** Minji sighs before entering the passenger seat.

Siyeon laughs before going inside Yoohyeon’s car. She started the engine and starts driving out of the hospital parking lot. The radio is the only sound surrounding them but the silence between them is comfortable, until Minji decided to break the silence.

**“So, where are you taking me tonight?”**

**“It’s a secret, I know you’ll love it.”**

**“You’re always abducting me.”**

**“Atleast, I’m a hot kidnapper.”**

**“Did you just call me a kid?”**

**“I don’t know, did I?”** Siyeon smirks.

**“You know, I’m surprised you’re acting the same. Like you didn’t just get into a car accident, you don’t even have any car trauma seeing that you’re currently driving.”**

**“Trust me, I’ve been through worse before.”** Siyeon says light-heartedly. **“We have to make a stop first because I really am hungry.”** she says as she enter the drive-through.

They bought enough foods for them and for the other girls before driving again. Minji knows they’re not going back yet because Siyeon said she’ll take her somewhere else.

And sure enough, Siyeon drive back on the mountain top, stopping once they reached high enough to see all the city lights. She parked Yoohyeon’s car and got out, bringing the foods. Minji followed and stares in awe at the view, making Siyeon smile proudly...

**“So, do you like it?”**

**“Are you kidding me? I love it!”**

**“I’m glad.”** Siyeon chuckles. **“Hey, let’s sit.”**

They sat down on the grass and placed the foods on top of their handkerchief, seeing that they don’t really have any picnic blanket available. Siyeon noticed the cold air and got worried about Minji, but then she noticed Minji is wearing Yoohyeon’s team jacket.

**“You know, I still have to apologize one thing to you.”**

**“I thought we moved past that already.”**

**“Just one last thing, Minji.”**

**“What is it?”**

**“I’m sorry for crushing on you.”** Minji’s eyes widen. **“I’ve notice how Yoohyeon seem to fall for you and yet I continued to be around you, letting you inside my heart. That was selfish, and I should have known better than to let history repeats with the two of us.”**

 **“You like me?”** Minji asked confusedly. **“Wait, what do you mean by ‘history repeats’?”**

**“Don’t tell anyone I told you but...this isn’t the first time Yoohyeon and I fell for the same girl. It happened before. With a girl named Jeon Jiwoo. And she was...perfect.”**

Siyeon recalls the moment she met Jiwoo. Short and cute yet a total badass. She was good at everything, smart and sporty, even talented. She and Yoohyeon met Jiwoo at one of the motorcycle races and they both fall inlove with her charms and perfection.

**“I know Yoohyeon likes her, she was her type after all. Cute, small, smart. Ring a bell?”**

**“You knew?!”** Siyeon laughs and nodded her head. **“But you flirt with Bora all the time.”**

**“Hey, I don’t like your cousin like that. She’s not my type...But Jiwoo was an exception.”**

**“So...what happened? Did Jiwoo found out about both of your feelings for her? What—”** Minji stops, remembering something Yoohyeon said. **“Lee Siyeon always gets the girl.”**

**“I did get the girl. We dated. All the while I knew Yoohyeon likes her. But I’m selfish like that. I’m the rebel, I do what I want. And that’s the reason of the banned topic of G4.”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“I broke up Jiwoo when the guilt was too much.”**

**“And Yoohyeon got mad because you hurt the...love of her life...at that moment?”**

**“No. Maybe. I don’t know.”** Siyeon shrug. **“All I know is she was mad because she knew I broke up with Jiwoo because of her. And Yoohyeon had always been the selfless one.”**

**“She would rather get hurt than hurt both people she loves the most, you and Jiwoo.”**

**“That’s right. Even in friendship, there’s always a selfish and a selfless.”**

**“But you moved past it now, right? You two are okay now?”**

**“Ofcourse. We agreed to move past it. We both let Jiwoo go. And then you came along.”** Siyeon chuckles. **“I think even Yubin and Gahyeon seems to have a little crush on you.”**

**“You’re crazy.”**

**“Our GC is literally ‘Gay 4 Minji’.”**

**“Because you guys just love to tease me about it.”**

**“No, because we saw something in you. You’re literally perfect, Minji.”**

**“I’m not going to choose between you. I’m not gonna hurt or break any of your hearts.”**

**“I know. Because you’re good. That’s why I’m breaking my own heart.”** Siyeon sighs. **“I will let you go. Because I know, somewhere deep in your heart, you already chose one.”**

**“Siyeon...that’s not true.”**

**“It’s fine, Minji. We will still be friends.”**

**“Won’t all of this hurt you? Don’t do this to yourself.”**

**“Yoohyeon stayed even when she was hurting...so, I will do the same for her.”** Siyeon smiles, wrapping an arm around Minji. **“She tends to be selfish when it comes to you. She wasn’t like that with Bora, certainly not with Jiwoo, but you. And I think I like that.”**

**“You’re a good friend, Siyeon.”**

**“It’s time for me to be the selfless one, I guess.”**

**“We’ll still be friends?”** Siyeon nods truthfully. **“Okay, then. Thank you.”**

**“No, Minji. I’m the one who should be thank you. You just made me a better person.”**

The two of them sat in silence, watching the city lights, Siyeon’s arm wrapped around Minji tightly. Her heart may be breaking in piece but it’s fine. As long as everything’s fine with Yoohyeon and her, Minji and her, even Bora and her...then she will be fine.

**“Do you really have a crush on me?”**

**“Ofcourse, I do. Who wouldn’t have a crush on you?”**

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, MY FAVORITE CHAPTER! HAHAHAHA. I don't know why, I just like this chapter in particular. Anyways, as always, comment down what you think below. I don't have anything else to say so...I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry, Singji shippers!


	19. Chapter 19 - All is Well...Or Not

It’s been a week since Siyeon had been discharged in the hospital. Luckily, all she got was some bruised body parts and a few broken bones that resulted in body pains. But she got well and was back at being her usual irritating charming rebel self in no time.

Things were back in their group too. Minji and Yoohyeon acting like a married couple, Bora and Siyeon with their everyday banters, though Bora and Yoohyeon is acting a lot closer than before but it was still clear who they really like though. Yubin always know.

Yes, Yubin knows Yoohyeon likes Minji. It’s a bit obvious when you look at it. Besides, they’ve been together for more than 10 years, so she knows how Yoohyeon acts when she falls inlove. Yubin used to make sure she doesn’t fall for the wrong person. Seeing her hurt once was enough. And now, Yoohyeon fell for the perfect person. _They all did._

But her bestfriend’s happiness matters the most to her. She’s willing to let go anytime for Yoohyeon. And it seems like Siyeon already let Minji go. So, there’s only Gahyeon...

Speaking of which...

 **“Where is Gahyeon?”** she asked, gaining their attention.

 **“Haven’t you been listening?”** Yoohyeon teased. **“Gahyeon will be busy in drama club.”**

 **“Oh.”** yeah, Yubin did heard something about Minji saying Gahyeon told her she’ll be busy with the drama club. Well, Yubin was too busy monologuing in her thoughts too.

 **“So, anyway, as I was saying...”** Bora interrupts and Yubin finally paid attention. **“Mom and dad finally agreed, after months of persuading, to allow us in our beach house!”**

 **“You have a beach house?”** Siyeon asked.

 **“Ofcourse, they do.”** Yoohyeon chuckles. **“Is it in Hawaii?”**

 **“Bora-Bora, definitely.”** Minji answers. **“Maybe that’s why she’s named Bora.”**

 **“You know that’s not the reason why I’m named Bora.”** Bora says as she playfully push Minji. **“If you keep on teasing me, I guess I’ll have fun with just Yubin and Dong there.”**

 **“We’re just kidding.”** Siyeon grins, ruffling Bora’s hair. **“We would love to come along.”**

**“I know, invitations is for all the G4. They said we can go there anytime.”**

**“I’m just curious...”** Yubin interrupts. **“How rich are you?”**

 **“Well, rich enough.”** Bora shrugs casually.

 **“Parents’ job?”** Siyeon asked.

**“Dad’s an engineer and mom has a real-estate company. They kind of work together to earn a lot of money and had been since we moved here, so yeah...we’re rich enough.”**

**“I told you she’s a rich kid.”** Handong comments, earning laughs from the group.

 **“What am I missing?”** a familiar voice interrupts and they turn around to see Gahyeon.

 **“Hey, Little Lee. When are you free? We’re planning a trip to our beach house in Bora-Bora beach.”** Gahyeon laughs when she heard the name of the beach. **“Don’t tease me.”**

**“Right, sorry. Well...I would love to. But the drama club will be having a play soon, so I guess the answer to your question would be...after the play, I’ll be free. Speaking of...”**

**“What?”** Siyeon, Yubin and Yoohyeon asked in unison, knowing Gahyeon.

**“I need you all to come here tomorrow morning.”**

**“But tomorrow is Saturday...”**

**“Yes, I know. But the drama club will be having a meeting and I need you here. We’re still finalizing the play script now, so tomorrow it is. That’s all I have to say, see yaa!”** with that, she runs away, leaving the rest of the girls wondering what they’ll get into.

\--

After lunch, Yubin is now heading back to her next class. Yoohyeon offers to take Minji to hers, leaving her all alone because she wasn’t really in the mood to be a fifth-wheel between Minji-Yoohyeon and Bora-Siyeon. Handong can have that place all she wants.

 **“Now that’s just mean, isn’t it?”** a familiar deep voice interrupts her train of thoughts as she looked at her side to see Handong. **“You left me alone with those couples, meanie.”**

**“Hey, I thought you don’t mind. Besides, you’re heading in the same direction.”**

**“You could have gone with Yoohyeon, you have the same class.”**

**“I don’t really wanna interrupt her with Minji unnie.”**

**“But are you ever going to talk about it?”**

**“Talk about what?”** _act innocent._

**“Your feelings for Minji.”**

**“What feelings?”**

**“Stop acting innocent, Lee Yubin. We both know everyone in G4 loves Minji, including you.”** Handong playfully pokes her. **“So, like I said, are you ever going to talk about it?”**

**“I’m letting her go, if that’s what you’re worried about. I know you’re rooting for her and Yoohyeon, just like how you’re rooting for Bora unnie and Siyeon unnie. And I get it, that’s fine. We all want what’s best for them, and...they’re better with each other.”**

**“That’s not what I’m worried about, Yoobs.”** Handong sighs. **“I’m worried about you.”**

**“I’m fine. It’s not the first time my heart gets broken. I’ll move on from this.”**

**“You’re saying that yet you’re not doing anything to let Minji go...”**

**“I have a plan, don’t worry about it. If I’m letting her go, I want it to be in a perfect setting. That’s the least I could do for falling inlove with her. I’m thinking Bora-Bora.”**

**“So, you’re going to let her go during our trip?”**

**“Yes, let my feelings wash away in the shore. I’m poetic like that.”**

**“Alright. Well, just make sure you’ll be alright. Talk to me. It’s the least I could do.”**

**“Will do.”** Yubin playfully salutes. **“Now go back to your class, we already here in my building.”** Handong stops when she realizes it. **“Talks for walking me to class, Dong.”**

 **“No problem.”** the Chinese girl chuckles, shaking her head amusedly. **“See you around.”**

 **“See ya.”** and with that, she watched as Handong runs to her class before going inside.

\--

Now, it’s dismissal time. Yoohyeon already headed to her practice and Yubin is now heading to get Minji. She’s going to make the most of it, considering that after the basketball finals, Yoohyeon would be the one taking Minji home. Ofcourse, she will...

 **“Lee Yubin!”** Minji’s voice interrupted her and she looked up to see her looking at her with concern. **“Are you okay? You’ve been acting different since this morning, Yoobs.”**

 **“No, no. I’m fine.”** Yubin chuckles light-heartedly. **“Where’s Bora unnie and Dongie?”**

**“They already went to the Student Council office after you ignore them calling.”**

**“I...didn’t heard them, I’m sorry. I was bit caught up in my own thoughts.”**

**“Hey, it’s okay. No need to apologize, I’m sure they will understand.”**

**“Right. Well, shall we head home then?”** Minji nods with a smile, stopping Yubin for a second. Maybe Yoohyeon was unfortunate with Jiwoo, but she’s damn lucky with Minji.

**“Yubin?”**

**“Sorry. Lost in thoughts.”**

**“Are you sure you’re okay? I can drive us home.”**

**“No, I’m fine. Seriously. Just a lot of thoughts bugging my head lately.”**

**“Alright. If you say so.”** Minji nods in surrender and hold Yubin’s arm as they head to the parking lot, all the while Yubin is thinking she’ll definitely miss this when it’s gone.

They arrived at Yubin’s car and she opens the door for Minji, like always. Minji thanked her with a smile and got inside the car before Yubin walk to the driver seat. She enters the car and started the engine. The aircon is cold and she looked to the side to make sure it won’t be too cold for Minji, but notices she’s wearing Yoohyeon’s team jacket.

**“Since when did she gave you that?”**

**“What?”** Minji followed her eyes. **“Oh. Since Siyeon’s accident.”**

 **“And you’ve been holding on to that since?”** Minji nodded. **“That means it’s yours now?”**

 **“I don’t know. Maybe.”** Minji chuckles, pulling the jacket closer. **“Yoohyeon didn’t say it but I feel like she officially gave it. And speaking of jacket, your blazer is still with me.”**

 **“Just keep it. I have a lot of those, anyway.”** Yubin saw Minji nodded. **“By the way, have you talked to Yoohyeon about her taking you home after the finals of basketball team?”**

**“Yes. She agreed, saying it’s an honor or something. But she’s worried about you.”**

**“Why is everyone worried about me, seriously? I’m the one who handle myself well.”**

**“Yeah, you do. But you always do right by others, not by yourself. You’re selfless too.”**

**“Look, Yoohyeon is my bestfriend. Her happiness is mine. And she would love to take you home. I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me, gee. I’m not a kid like them.”**

**“I know, I’m sorry.”** Minji chuckles. **“Thank you, Yubin. For the past few months.”**

**“Hey, don’t thank me yet. I’m not letting you go so soon, Kim Minji.”**

**“I will definitely miss you opening the car doors for me.”**

**“And I will definitely tell Yoohyeon to do that. You should be treated like a princess.”** Yubin smiles and pull the car over. **“It’s just a bit sad that I’m not your Prince, right?”**

**“What are you saying? You’ll always be my Prince, Yubin.”** _just not your happy ending._

**“Right. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then...my Princess?”** Minji laughs and nodded.

 **“See you tomorrow, Prince.”** Yubin nods and watch Minji enters their house before starting the engine again and driving back home, thinking how she’ll miss doing this.

\--

It’s Saturday and everyone is still yawning as they gather in the school, confused what they’re doing there on weekend. But Gahyeon called for them all, so they had to come.

 **“What are we doing here?”** Siyeon asked as soon as Gahyeon arrived.

**“I told you yesterday, the drama club will have a meeting and I need you. Let’s go.”**

Gahyeon took them to their clubroom and all the members are there, which isn’t a lot actually. There aren’t enough talented students in the school to fit in the elite drama club. Besides, they kicked out everyone who was only there because Gahyeon is there.

 **“I will say this again...”** Siyeon interrupts the drama club. **“What are we doing here?”**

 **“Patience, Rebel Lee.”** Dahyun says with a grin. **“I guess little Lee didn’t told you?”**

**“I wouldn’t be asking if she had told us, would I? And don’t call me Rebel Lee.”**

**“Whatever. Anyway, I asked Gahyeon a favor to take you here because I need you all to be part of the drama club’s play that is written by yours truly.”** Dahyun bowed to them.

 **“Are you seriously this extra?”** Bora asked dumbfoundedly.

**“That’s bold coming from you, big sister.”**

**“Wait...WHAAAAAAAAT?!”**

**“Oh, did I forgot to tell you about my little sister?”** Bora asked confusedly. **“Minji, you do know I have a little sister, right? Don’t act so surprise. You too, Dongie, stop that.”**

 **“I know you have a little sister, I didn’t know who.”** Minji said and Handong nodded.

**“Well, I’m her little sister. But let’s not talk about that now, let’s talk about my play.”**

**“Yep, Bora’s little sister indeed. They totally act the same.”** Siyeon says with a shudder.

 **“Rebel Lee, stop hyperventilating. Cousin Kim, stop overreacting. Vice President Han, you too.”** Dahyun shakes her head. **“Gahyeon, your group of friends are total weirdo.”**

 **“Yeah, like yours aren’t.”** Gahyeon shakes her head too. **“Yooh unnie, would you?”**

 **“Got it, kiddo.”** Yoohyeon saluted and clapped her hands. **“Alright, everyone listen up.”**

 **“Yeah, listen up.”** Dahyun repeats and now that their attention is called by Yoohyeon, they stop to listen at her. **“Like I said, I need all of you to be actors in my play because you guys have the looks. Seriously, it’ll be a waste if you don’t act for me. Especially you, Hottie Kim.”** she playfully pinches Yoohyeon’s collar. **“I watch all of your games.”**

 **“U-Uhm, thanks.”** the rest of the girls couldn’t stop their laugh at flustered Yoohyeon.

 **“Alright, enough messing around.”** Minji interrupts. **“Tell us what we need to do.”**

**“Cooperative, I love that. Well, you will pick your roles in this magic box~”**

Dahyun provided a box to them and explained the storyline before they pick who they will act. Gahyeon stepped up first to be the volunteer for both drama club and the G4.

 **“I got...”** she opened the paper. **“the little sister. Really, Kim Dahyun?”**

 **“The magic box has spoken. Hush, my darling.”** Gahyeon shakes her head.

 **“Alright, I’m up next.”** Handong says, taking a paper out. **“A...cat? KIM DAHYUN!”**

**“I thought you love cats, Vice President Han. You will only participate for the sounds.”**

**“Whatever. Bora, go up next.”** Bora nodded and took a piece of paper. She opened it and looked confused so Handong went to her. **“Why is she the second female lead?!”**

**“She’ll end up with the second male lead, I love it. I can see you with...Rebel Lee!”**

**“I guess I’m up next, huh?”** Siyeon went and pick a paper. **“Too bad. I’m the bestfriend.”**

 **“Oh...well, I guess Prince Lee will good look with my dear sister too.”** Dahyun shrugs. **“I’m rooting for my Hottie Kim with my Cousin Kim, you two look totally hot together.”**

 **“I’ll pick one next then.”** Yoohyeon says, taking a paper. **“It’s...second male lead?”**

 **“Wait. BORA AND YOOHYEON?!”** the group exclaimed, surprising Dahyun.

**“Is there something is going on with my sis and Hottie Kim?”**

**“No, you idiot.”** Bora finally slap her sister’s head.

**“Aw. Sorry, their reaction surprised me.”**

**“Let’s just get this over with.”** Yubin says and walked up to the box, pulling a paper that says... **“You’ve got to be kidding me.”** the group went over to her immediately.

 **“Love interest.”** Gahyeon read with a chuckle. **“You actually suits the role, unnie.”**

 **“That just leaves me.”** Minji says and went to pick a paper. **“Please don’t tell me...”**

 **“Congratulations, you’re the main character.”** Dahyun claps her hand but notices that the group stopped for a second. **“What’s wrong? Is my play going to go up in flames?”**

 **“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”** Bora comforts. **“Your casting is just a total disaster.”**

 **“Huh...”** Dahyun stops before letting out a smirk. **“Guess it’ll be fun in the rehearsal.”**

====================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo~ Classes just started so here's a chapter for you~ HAHAHAHAHA. Hope you can wait for the next one~ Soon~~~


	20. Chapter 20 - Time for Rehearsal

Today is Monday, the first drama rehearsal.

And somehow, they officially started in the wrong foot.

It’s totally awkward. And Dahyun seems to be having fun about it...

 **“So, Little Lee, tell me.”** she suddenly appear beside Gahyeon. **“Who’s inlove with who?”**

**“You’re entering a dangerous territory, my friend. Don’t tell I didn’t warn you.”**

**“Well, I can see Hottie Kim heart eyes for Cousin Kim from over here.”**

**“And do you see your sister doing that for Siyeon unnie too?”**

**“Huh...”** Dahyun looked at Bora confusedly. **“You’re right. It’s more of a _‘I want to kill you and kiss you at the same time’_ look, but definitely one of the heart eyes version.”**

**“You’re taking it awfully easy.”**

**“Between you and me, I think those two are perfect.”**

**“Well, enemies-to-lovers is the best trope, right?”** they nodded in agreement.

 **“Alright, that’s enough unresolved sexual tension in the air!”** Dahyun clap her hands to call everyone’s attention. **“Let’s start with the first pair, please. Rebel Lee and Couz...”**

Siyeon and Minji stepped up, smiling at each other. Gahyeon also smiled at her seat, seeing how her plan at the carnival definitely worked and everything is well. Now, it’s about to get ruin again. She chuckled seeing Yoohyeon throwing glares at the side...

**“Position. And...Action!”**

**“I will always love you.”** Siyeon says, in character.

 **“Siwon...”** Minji sighs, in character. **“It will always be Yohan. Not you.”**

 **“I know.”** Siyeon held Minji’s hand. **“But can you just lie to me once? Just once, Jin-ah.”**

 **“I love you, Siwon.”** Minji intertwine their fingers. **“But only as my bestfriend, I’m sorry.”** Siyeon sighs and slowly let go of their intertwined hands with a pained look in her face.

 **“I understand. I will let you go now.”** Siyeon placed a kiss on Minji’s head. **“Be happy.”**

 **“And CUT!”** Dahyun called out. **“That was perfect. Chemistry is over 100%. Perfect!”**

 **“Thank you.”** Siyeon chuckles, grinning around playfully. **“You heard that, Yooh?”**

 **“Shut up.”** Yoohyeon rolled her eyes and slinks deeper at the chair she’s sitting.

**“Well, I want to see my sister and Hottie Kim next. Come on up here, Yooh...”**

**“Sure.”** Yoohyeon sigh and walked to where Minji and Siyeon was. Bora stands infront of her with an encouraging smile, making her smile too. **“Why don’t we do this right?”**

 **“I’m called Ms. Right, Yoohyeon. I do everything right.”** Bora winks.

 **“Position. And...Action!”** Dahyun called and Bora immediately pulled Yoohyeon’s collar.

 **“Are you stalking me now?”** Bora, in character, says with a sexy teasing smile.

**“You must be really drunk right now to even think about that.”**

**“Then why are you following me, Hyeonseok?”**

**“I need your help.”** Yoohyeon, in character, move her face closer to Bora’s. **“I know you need me too. You’re inlove with Yohan, I’m inlove with Jinhye. So, hey, let’s be friends.”**

 **“What if I don’t want to?”** Bora asked, moving even closer to Yoohyeon.

 **“I doubt you don’t want to.”** Yoohyeon bites her lips. **“Now, seal it with a kiss?”**

 **“Damn you, Kim Hyeonseok.”** Bora pull Yoohyeon’s collar closer and their lips connect.

 **“CUT! CUT! CUT!”** Dahyun called out and immediately rushed to break them apart. **“Kim Bora, you wild girl, I didn’t say the kissing scene will be rehearsed today. I want it real!”**

 **“That was real!”** Bora defends, rolling her eyes, while Yoohyeon chuckled.

**“That was a surprise, unnie. I almost pushed you off me.”**

**“I’m sorry, Yooh. I should have warned you.”**

**“Well, you actually did it right...”**

**“I know, right?”** Bora winks and the two pulled over to the side. Gahyeon finally stands up from where she is to test her own chemistry as Minji’s little sister. **“Goodluck, kid.”**

**“Thanks, unnie. That was hot, by the way.”**

**“I know. I love my role, totally suits me. And Yoohyeon is hot.”**

**“No comment about that.”** Gahyeon shakes her head and finally step up. **“Minji unnie.”**

**“You already act like my little sister, Gahyeon, is this even necessary?”**

**“Well, Kim Dahyun is one little weirdo. Let’s just do this.”**

**“Ofcourse.”** Minji nods and get into character.

**“Jinhye unnie! Yohan oppa called.”**

**“Finally! What did he say?”**

**“He said you two are going to get married, is that true?”** Minji, in character, pushes a hair back shyly. **“Wow, congratulations. I’m so happy for you, unnie!”** Gahyeon, in her own character, acts perfectly. But then, an idea runs through her little wicked mind...

 **“Thank you, Gaeun.”** Minji smiles at her softly before looking confused. **“Uhm...what?”**

 **“I’m happy for you.”** Gahyeon says, putting a hand on Minji’s cheek. **“But I’m sad too.”**

 **“Gahyeon, you’re not in character now. What are you doing?”** Minji chuckles amusedly.

 **“You only think of me as your little sister. But I have feelings too.”** Gahyeon caresses Minji’s face softly with a solemn look. **“Please think of me as a woman too, Oh Jinhye.”**

Everyone got quiet. And Gahyeon smirked in triumph while Minji looks at her with a proud smile, shaking her head amusedly. Finally, they heard Dahyun’s delicate voice.

**“Uhm...Gahyeon.”**

**“Yes, Director Dahyun?”**

**“No incest in my play, please.”**

**“Yes, I’m sorry. That part was all me.”**

Before people could comprehend what she meant, she already walk out and let Yubin takes her place. It’s their turn to test the chemistry and everyone is anticipating since they’re going to play the main couple of the play. Even Yoohyeon is watching intently.

**“Position. And...Action!”**

**“Oh Jinhye, I love you so much.”** Yubin, as Yohan, says.

**“I love you too, Jeon Yohan. I can’t wait to be your wife. To be with you till we die.”**

**“That is my only wish too, my love.”** Yubin held Minji’s hand and puts a kiss on it. **“You, me, until the end of journey. I know you’re the only girl I’ll love. Until the end, Jinhye.”**

 **“CUT!”** Dahyun called out. **“I’m not sensing it. Don’t hide your feelings, let all of it go.”**

 **“Before they continue, can I just say something?”** Siyeon interrupts.

 **“Alright. Whatever it is, let it out.”** Dahyun nods.

**“Kim Hyeonseok is such a hottie, Yoohyeon is definitely perfect for him. Her chemistry with Bora? Perfect. Also my character being an idiot, that is so cool. I love it. But Jinhye is an idiot for not choosing him. I read the script and Yubin’s character is old-fashion!”**

**“It’s called being respectful, Rebel Lee. Jeon Yohan is an actual Prince, remember?”**

**“Yes, I did read that. No wonder Siwon was no match for him. But seriously, it’s 2021.”**

**“He’s poetic.”** Handong interrupts. **“Jeon Yohan loves poetry and writing, it’s not weird to have him talk in old-fashion way, considering he uses metaphor and recites poem.”**

**“Exactly. Thank you for clearing that up, Vice President Han. Now, may we continue?”**

**“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”** Siyeon nods and sat back down to her seat.

**“You did that to calm Yubin unnie, didn’t you?”**

**“I don’t know what you mean.”**

**“Come on, Siyeon unnie. I know you know everyone in G4 likes Minji unnie.”** Gahyeon rolls her eyes. **“You let her go, didn’t you? And you want Yubin unnie to let go too.”**

**“No, Yubin wants to let go. She’s just choosing the right time.”**

**“And what about me? Do you think I’m letting go?”**

**“I think you already did. Before I did.”**

Gahyeon wonders how Siyeon put the pieces together. Yes, she did let Minji go first. She figured four competitors are burdensome for just one girl, so she chose to let go and be a supporting character. It happened back then at her parents death anniversary.

After they went home, Minji called to make sure she’s alright. And they talked about Yoohyeon’s crush on Bora before and her crush on Minji now. Gahyeon know at that moment that she doesn’t stand a chance and called Minji to confess her own feelings.

**_(You should be sleeping now, Gahyeon.)_ **

**_“I will, right after I say this. I just need to say it to you, unnie.”_ **

**_(You can tell me anything, I told you that, right? No matter what it is, you can say it--)_ **

**_“I love you.”_ ** _Gahyeon confesses with a deep sigh. **“And not in a way that friends do, not in a way siblings do. I love you like how our parents love one another. And it’s scary.”**_

**_(Gahyeon...)_ **

**_“I just want to say it, unnie.”_ **

**_(And...what do you expect me to say to you?)_ **

**_“I’m not expecting anything. I really just want to say it. Because I realize now that you won’t see me the way that I see you. And that’s okay. I’m happy as long as you are.”_ **

**_(Gahyeon, I’m sorry.)_ **

**_“Don’t be. Take care of Yooh unnie for me.”_ **

**“Minji unnie likes Yoohyeon unnie.”** Gahyeon informs, but a part of her thinks Siyeon already know that. **“She doesn’t know it yet, wouldn’t admit it, but she does like her.”**

 **“Oh, I know. And Yubin wants what’s best for Yoohyeon and Minji. So, she’s being very careful not to mess anything up.”** Siyeon says as they watch as Yubin kept messing up.

 **“Why don’t we take a break?”** Dahyun says. **“Vice President Han, your cat recording?”**

 **“Here.”** Handong hands her an USB. **“It’s a voice recording of my cat Nanan.”**

**“Aww, I was hoping to hear your lovely unique deep voice as a cat.”**

**“In your dreams, Director Kim.”** Handong shakes her head. **“Now that I’m done here, I’m going to talk to Yubin. I think she’s a bit nervous being the lead in a huge play.”**

 **“Yeah, go talk to her please.”** Gahyeon interrupts, nodding approvingly at Handong. **“I think you’ll be able to get through to her. Tell her it’ll be fine. Yooh unnie will be fine.”**

 **“Got it.”** Handong nods and disappeared to the back of their rehearsal set.

**“Wow, Little Lee. Your group has a lot of tea. Even more than mine.”**

**“I don’t know about that. A group of 9 sounds nightmare.”**

**“Well, we have a few share of love triangles but it doesn’t revolve around one girl. My couz is one lucky girl, having all of you fall for her. Didn’t think you’d let go, though.”**

**“Among the four of us, I’m the one with the least chance of getting the girl.”**

**“Not for me.”** Dahyun looks Gahyeon up and down. **“I think you’re the most gorgeous.”**

 **“O-Oh...well, thank you.”** Gahyeon couldn’t believe herself, she’s actually blushing over a simple compliment. And from Kim Dahyun, the weirdo in class...who’s actually sweet.

 **“Anytime, Little Lee.”** Dahyun smiles at her brightly. **“Can I call Hottie Kim and Couz?”**

 **“We’re here.”** Yoohyeon called out as Minji gently drags her to where they are.

 **“Gahyeon? You sure you’re watching?”** Dahyun asked. **“It can get SPG.”**

 **“Shut up.”** Gahyeon gently push Dahyun. **“Just get on with it.”**

**“Alright. Chemistry trial, pair 5. Position...and Action!”**

**“You could have choose me.”** Yoohyeon, in character, moves closer to Minji. **“I was the one who had been there for you always. Not even Siwon. And definitely not Yohan.”** she chuckles humorlessly. **“And yet you chose him. Why him? I’m the one for you. Not him.”**

 **“Hyeonseok...”** Minji moved away from Yoohyeon. **“You’re drunk. Let’s talk tomorrow.”**

 **“There’s no tomorrow!”** Yoohyeon exclaims. **“I want to hear your reason tonight!”**

**“Is there another reason why I would choose him? It’s because I love him!”**

**“Fck your love!”** Yoohyeon runs a hand through her hair frustratedly and Dahyun watch in awe at her acting. **“Your love is selfish, and idiotic, and...and...”** Yoohyeon sigh deep.

 **“Just let it all out, Hyeonseok.”** Minji carefully runs her hand through Yoohyeon’s arm.

 **“I hope you’ll be happy with him.”** Yoohyeon sighs. **“That’s all I ever wanted for you.”**

 **“And CUT! Perfection, people.”** Dahyun clapped her hands and approaches them. **“You, Hottie Kim, should be an actress. Damn, you’re incredibly good at this. At everything!”**

 **“Thank you.”** Yoohyeon chuckles. **“I play acting with my teammates during free time.”**

**“Your efforts have paid off, you will discovered in my play. With a face like that...”**

**“Alright, enough.”** Minji interrupts. **“Yubin and I still need our chemistry trial.”**

 **“Possessive, aren’t we?”** Dahyun smirks. **“Alright, get Lee Yubin over here.”**

 **“I’m here.”** Yubin appears with Handong behind her. **“Let’s get this done, shall we?”**

 **“Ohh, I like that fire. Keep it up.”** Dahyun nods. **“Position, please. And...Action!”**

 **“Oh Jinhye.”** Yubin says, holding Minji’s face gently. **“I love you so much.”**

**“I love you too, Jeon Yohan. I can’t wait to be your wife. To be with you till we die.”**

**“That is my only wish too, my love.”** Yubin held her hand and kissed it. **“You, me, until the end of journey.”** she looks into Minji’s eyes. **“I know you’re the only girl I will love.”** she pulled Minji closer, wrapping her arms around her. **“Until the end, my Jinhye...”**

 **“And CUT!”** Dahyun called out. **“Now, that was amazing. Every couple is now perfect.”** she clapped her hands again. **“We’ll start the first scene tomorrow. Good work, guys!”**

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Uhm...long time no see lol.
> 
> STREAM Odd Eye by Dreamcatcher:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QD0FeZyDtQ
> 
> or subscribe to my channel, I guess?  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCguy4QweceYC2n_Dhxh5vsg
> 
> I do some random videos lol. Thanks a lot~


	21. Chapter 21 - Finally, The Play

After few months, Minji found herself back here again. Here at the largest building in DC University, the one she thought the Economics building but is actually the gym. She’s watching Yoohyeon picking up the ball and dribbles it easily before shooting it.

 **“Another three.”** Yoohyeon shouts out excitedly.

 **“No wonder you’re the star player.”** Minji made her presence known.

 **“Hey, what are you doing here?”** Yoohyeon stops dribbling. **“Play starts 6PM, it’s still 3.”**

 **“I know, I just wanted to see you before that.”** Minji approaches her and takes the ball from her hands. **“So, when’s your final game? I can’t wait to go to Bora’s beach house.”**

 **“Tomorrow night.”** Yoohyeon answers, stealing the ball from Minji. **“Will you be there?”**

 **“Ofcourse, Yooh.”** Minji says, trying to take the ball back. **“You better win, alright?”**

 **“As long as you’re there, I can do anything.”** Yoohyeon smiles, shooting it in...

 **“Are you nervous?”** Minji asked, holding her hands. **“You’re trembling.”**

 **“I have stage-fright.”** Yoohyeon chuckles. **“I’ve never done this infront a lot of people. Sure, I play with audience watching but it’s different because I only focus on the ball.”**

 **“Then, focus on me.”** Minji intertwines their fingers. **“I’m the lead, just watch me.”**

 **“Sounds like a good idea.”** Yoohyeon put an arm around Minji’s shoulder. **“I’ll do that.”**

 **“Alright. While in my case, I want you to stay put in the back because I’ll look for you whenever I get nervous.”** Minji squeeze their hands gently. **“Will you do that for me?”**

**“Ofcourse. I’ll be around, I promise.”**

**“Okay, then. Now that it’s settled, shall we get going now?”**

**“I don’t know. I’m not ready to let you go yet, though.”** Yoohyeon says playfully.

 **“After all of this is over...can we talk about us?”** Minji asked, surprising Yoohyeon. **“We need to talk about you and I eventually. I can’t just keep leading you on forever, can I?”**

 **“You definitely can.”** Yoohyeon chuckles. **“But...do you know what to tell me?”**

 **“No. Not yet.”** Minji sighs. **“But I’ll figure it out. Probably before we head to Bora-Bora.”**

 **“Okay, then.”** Yoohyeon nods. **“I’ll wait for your decision.”** she squeeze their intertwined hands gently. **“Whatever it is, I’ll respect it. Just know that I will always love you, Minji.”**

 **“Hey, lovebirds!”** Bora’s loud voice interrupted their own bubble. **“Time for the outfits.”**

**“Well, I’ll finally see you in a dress. Yubin sent me a picture before and I was jealous.”**

**“You should attend one of the formal parties your parents go then, I’ll be your date.”**

**“Is that a promise?”** Minji shrug playfully, making Yoohyeon laugh. **“Alright. Someday.”**

 **“Romeo and Juliet, we need to get going. My little sister is not the patient kind.”** Bora interrupts again, clapping her hands to prove a point, and the two rush out of the gym.

They headed to the auditorium, at the backstage, where the cast of the play are trying out their outfits. The two of them went separate ways as Yoohyeon heads to the male category while she and Bora head to the female. Gahyeon’s already there with Dahyun.

 **“Those two seems to be getting close.”** Minji comments and Bora hums.

**“Well, don’t hold your breath. Dahyun doesn’t really do the falling inlove thing.”**

**“Like you, then?”** Minji says, chuckling, making Bora looks at her with a glare. **“What?”**

 **“Who said I don’t fall inlove?”** Minji shrugs, not knowing what to say. She never really pictured Bora loving anyone other than herself. Well...maybe she can picture Siyeon...

 **“Nah, no way.”** Minji shakes her head. **“You have the best troupe, but there’s no way.”**

 **“What are you talking about?”** Bora asked, looking at Minji confusedly and weirdly.

 **“Forget it. Let’s just get into those outfits, shall we?”** Bora nods hesitantly and followed behind her as they headed to get their outfits. **“Hey, Sana, are the outfits for us here?”**

 **“Yep!”** the Japanese girl answers with a bright smile, hopping to the corner to get the box for Minji and hands it over to her. **“All of your outfits are here. For you, President, your outfits were taken by the one playing as Siwon. You’ll find her at the male room.”**

 **“Damn you, Lee Siyeon.”** Bora mumbles under her breath as she head to the other side.

 **“I’m guessing those two doesn’t have a good relationship?”** Sana asked, chuckling.

**“No, it’s just a love-hate relationship. They’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.”**

**“How ‘bout you? Your relationship with the one playing as Yohan?”**

**“Yubin and I are just friends. I...don’t like her like that...”**

**“I see. Well, your chemistry is amazing, though.”**

**“Thank you.”** Minji smiles genuinely. **“To be honest with you, I was kind of scared to be acting this role. You see, we just mend our relationships. I don’t want to ruin it again.”**

**“In friendship, there will always be ruined relationships. That doesn’t mean you can’t fix it. But always remember not to ruin that one relationship you can’t live without...”**

**“The one relationship I can’t live without?”**

**“Yeah, your relationship with the person you can’t bear to lose.”**

**“I can’t bear to lose any of them. I love all of my friends.”** she says, making Sana laugh.

 **“Yes, you love all of your friends. I know. But do you really treat all of them as friends?”** Sana smirks. **“Don’t you feel anything different for one of them? Something...special?”**

 **“N-No.”** Minji stutters, causing Sana’s smirk to widen.

 **“Alright, if you say so.”** Sana shrugs. **“I know I have one, though.”**

**“R-Really? You chose someone special out of your group of friends? H-How?”**

**“I love her. That’s all.”** Sana answers easily. **“Tzuyu had always made me feel special.”**

 **“Huh...”** Minji stops to think about what Sana said. Think about the person that made her feel special. But all of her friends had done that. Is there someone who stands out?

 **“Minji.”** she turns around to see a handsome Yoohyeon in a suit. **“Hey, how do I look?”**

 **“Y-You...look...”** Minji clears her throat. **“Handsome. You look perfect in it, Yooh.”**

**“Are you sure? Because there’s a black suit there, but I choose to wear gray—”**

**“Gray suits you perfectly, Yoohyeon. Trust me.”** Yoohyeon stops and nods her head with a smile. **“Besides, I think Yubin will wear the black and Siyeon wears the blue.”**

 **“Right.”** Yoohyeon nods again. **“Well, I brought two ties. Can you pick one for me?”** she says, pulling out a stripe one and a simple black tie from her pocket to choose from...

 **“Yeah, sure. Hand it over to me.”** Minji says as she takes the ties from Yoohyeon.

**“They said I should go with the black one but the stripes remind me of you.”**

**“How so?”** Minji asked, confusedly, trying the stripes on Yoohyeon’s neck.

 **“Well, it was in a pink box.”** Yoohyeon answered with a chuckle. **“I thought you gave it to me, it has a M at the back. But then I found out it was actually Mina who funded it.”**

 **“That’s so sad, I’m sorry to have your hopes up.”** Minji says teasingly.

**“Nah, it’s okay. I wasn’t really having high hopes about it.”**

**“You know, if you want...I think I did brought a tie for you.”** she says with a smirk as she walks to her backpack and pull a green box. **“Here. It has MJ at the back instead.”**

 **“You seriously bought one for me?”** Minji nods with a bright smile and Yoohyeon opens it up immediately to see a striped silver and blue necktie. **“I know you’d go for stripes.”**

 **“You know me too well.”** Minji chuckles, pinching Yoohyeon’s cheek. **“I also bought that for another reason.”** she says as she opens her outfit box. **“My dress is silver and blue.”**

**“Wait, so you...sneakily matched us? You do know we’re not going to end up, right?”**

**“Well, I think Oh Jinhye is definitely an idiot for not choosing Kim Hyeonseok.”**

**“Hey, Jeon Yohan isn’t that bad.”** Yoohyeon says, playfully hitting Minji.

 **“I know. He’s kind, smart, and poetic. But Hyeonseok...really loves Jinhye. Selfishly and selflessly.”** Minji takes Yoohyeon’s hand and starts playing with it. **“It’s really amazing.”**

 **“Oh, I know.”** Yoohyeon nods with a smile. **“I’ve been loving you that way, haven’t I?”**

 **“Yooh...”** Minji stops playing, intertwines their hand instead. **“After the play, I promise.”**

 **“Hey, no rush.”** Yoohyeon smiles gently. **“I can wait.”** she squeeze their hands softly. **“Think carefully who you want to be with. I don’t want you to have regrets about it.”**

 **“Thank you.”** Minji lets out a deep sigh. **“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”**

 **“You’ll always have me.”** Yoohyeon shrugs. **“Takes a lot of heartbreak to get rid of me.”**

 **“I don’t know about that. Seems like one kiss with Siyeon is enough to have you pull away from me.”** Minji teases, making Yoohyeon covers her ears and starts singing out.

**“DANCING ON THE HOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS OF AN OLD MUSTANG!”**

**“WHO THE HELL--?!”** Bora burst in through where they are. **“KIM YOOHYEON!”**

 **“Oh, Bora unnie, hey...”** Yoohyeon smiles sheepishly. **“Did I bother you?”**

 **“Jihyo, the one doing my makeup, was surprised by you! I almost looked like a clown because of you!”** Bora exclaims. **“What the hell are you two doing anyway? Karaoke?”**

 **“No, I’m just teasing her.”** Minji chuckles. **“Didn’t know she had a great voice, though.”**

 **“Wait, really?”** Bora asked. **“Even I know that Kim Yoohyeon has an angelic voice.”**

 **“Seriously?”** Minji look at Yoohyeon in betrayal. **“And you didn’t told me?”**

 **“Well, I didn’t want to brag.”** Yoohyeon answers casually. **“Besides, I don’t usually sing. It’s just something I do whenever I’m bored or driving...or when I’m closing my ears.”**

**“We drive to school together, yet I never even once heard your voice.”**

**“We don’t run out of topics. I can’t talk and sing the same time.”**

**“Can you sing now then? I want to hear your angelic voice.”**

**“It’s kind of awkward if you’re forcing me.”** Yoohyeon rubs her nape. **“Oh, I’m going to sing for you later, anyway. As Hyeonseok. He’ll sing a song for Jinhye. You’ll hear it...”**

**“The first time I hear you sing is because of a play? Well, that’s fantastic.”**

**“After this, I will sing for you whenever and wherever you want. Let’s just finish this.”**

**“Alright.”** Minji sighs in surrender. **“Head back to the male side now. You should be preparing with them.”** Yoohyeon nods and kissed Minji’s forehead before leaving.

 **“You two act like a couple, you know that?”** Bora asked.

**“Shut it, dear cousin. Not in the mood for banter. Must get in character.”**

**“Alright. Whatever you say, dear cousin.”** with that, Bora headed out of the place either.

After a few more hours of waiting and rehearsing, it’s finally time for the play. They started off real sweet, all going according to what they rehearsed. All the while Minji is looking at Yoohyeon at the backstage, waiting for her turn, and smiling at each other.

They did the letting go scene between Siwon and Jinhye. And it was now Hyeonseok’s turn. Yoohyeon went out of the backstage with a guitar, making the audience go wild.

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I’m holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven..._

Minji is stuck standing at where she is. Bora wasn’t lying when she said that Yoohyeon has an angelic voice. But at the same time, it’s deep and calming. Like the sea calling...

_I don’t wanna waste the weekend_

_If you don’t love me, pretend_

_A few more hours, then it’s time to go_

Yoohyeon starts inching closer to her and Minji remembers that they’re still in a play right now. The song would end and it’s time to act again. But for now, she’ll enjoy it...

_Still I can’t let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don’t take what you don’t need from me_

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I’m holding you closer than most_

_Cause you are my heaven..._

Yoohyeon strums the first stanza before letting go of the guitar and looking at Minji.

 **“You could have choose me.”** she walks closer to Minji. **“I was the one who had been there for you always. Not even Siwon. And definitely not Yohan.”** she shakes her head, humorlessly chuckle. **“And yet you chose him. Why him? I’m the one for you. Not him.”**

 **“Hyeonseok...”** Minji distance herself away. **“You’re drunk. Let’s talk tomorrow.”**

 **“There’s no tomorrow.”** Yoohyeon says. **“I want to hear your reason tonight!”**

**“Is there another reason why I would choose him? It’s because I love him!”**

**“Fck your love!”** Yoohyeon runs a hand through her hair frustratedly as a tear fall from her eye. **“Your love is selfish, and idiotic, and...and...”** she sighs deeply, wiping it away.

 **“Just let it all out, Hyeonseok.”** Minji gently runs her hand through Yoohyeon’s arm.

 **“I hope you’ll be happy with him.”** Yoohyeon sighs. **“That’s all I ever wanted for you.”**

Yubin appears from behind and Yoohyeon walked away from the scene. The crowd felt bad for Hyeonseok, based on their reaction, but Minji focuses on Yoohyeon’s back. Then, she felt Yubin hold her arm. She looked up and saw her smiling reassuringly.

 **“Jinhye.”** Yubin got on one knee. **“Between Siwon and Hyeonseok, I don’t want to lose you.”** she pulled out a box from her pocket and open it to reveal a ring. **“Marry me...”**

 **“Oh, Yohan.”** Minji smiles at Yubin, but couldn’t help but glance at Yoohyeon. **“Yes.”**

 **“Thank you.”** Yubin immediately stands up and put the ring on Minji’s hand...

**“Between Yura and any other girl, I don’t want to lose you too, love...”**

**“Oh Jinhye.”** Yubin held Minji’s face gently. **“I love you so much.”**

 **“I love you too, Jeon Yohan. I can’t wait to be your wife. To be with you till we die.”** the crowd coos for them, clearly unable to choose one ship, not that Minji blame them...

 **“That is my only wish too, my love.”** Yubin held her hand and kissed it. **“You, me, until the end of journey.”** she looks into Minji’s eyes. **“I know you’re the only girl I will love.”** she pulled Minji closer, wrapping her arms around her. **“Until the end...Minji unnie.”**

Minji’s eyes widened in surprise as Yubin slowly let go for the next scene with her and Gahyeon. The play proceeded as they rehearsed and it ended with Jinhye and Yohan’s wedding. As soon as the curtain close, Minji searched for Yubin. They need to talk...

 **“Yubin!”** she found the girl with Handong. **“Hey, Dong. Can you...give us space, please?”**

 **“Ofcourse.”** the Chinese girl nodded. **“I’ll be with Bora. Find me when you’re done.”**

 **“I will.”** Yubin nods before facing Minji. **“So, what do you want to talk about?”**

**“Are you...”** _it’s a lot harder to say in person than in mind._ **“Well, not to be assuming, but...are you inlove with me?”** _yup, I definitely sound assuming. Why is this happening?_

**“Oh.”** Yubin chuckles. **“You finally know. After months of hints, confessing is the key.”**

 **“So, it’s true?”** Minji asked and Yubin nodded in answer. **“Why now? Why...choose now?”**

 **“Because I’m willing to let go now.”** Yubin shrugs. **“I was hoping to do it on our trip to Bora-Bora, but then I thought this was the perfect opportunity. So, I just did it. Yay...”**

 **“Are you okay?”** Minji moved closer to Yubin, wanting to comfort her, like how she couldn’t comfort Gahyeon before. **“Talk to me about it...”** Yubin shakes her head no.

**“No offense, but...I don’t think I can. I’ll talk to someone else about it, don’t worry.”**

**“Yubin...”** Minji sighs. **“You know I love you. But only as a best friend, right?”**

 **“I know.”** Yubin nods. **“Because you love someone else. Yoohyeon.”**

 **“What?! No, no.”** Minji sighs. **“It’s not Yoohyeon, Yubin...”**

 **“Stop lying to yourself, unnie. Stop denying and accept the truth that you choose her among the four of us.”** Yubin smiles. **“It’s fine. Trust me. Everyone is fine about that.”**

 **“Everyone...”** Minji gulps. **“So, everyone thinks I’m inlove with Yoohyeon?”**

**“The only one who doesn’t know you’re inlove with Yoohyeon...are you and Yoohyeon.”**

**“No. That can’t be true. I love all of you.”** Yubin puts a hand on Minji’s shoulder to stop her. **“Yubin, I didn’t choose Yoohyeon. I...haven’t been able to choose her all this time.”**

 **“Because you’re afraid of hurting us. You’ve been stopping yourself from falling for any one between the four of us because you’re afraid of choosing just one. And yet...”** she chuckles. **“You managed to fall for Yoohyeon. Which is great. You’re perfect together.”**

**“Yubin...”**

**“It’s fine, unnie. Seriously.”**

**“I...never really imagined it’ll end up like this.”**

**“Hey, we’ll still be friends.”** Yubin held Minji’s hand. **“Just get the girl.”**

 **“For the last time, I’m not inlove with...”** Minji stops as the realization hits her. _Oh...OH._

 **“Yes, you are inlove with Yoohyeon.”** Yubin shakes her head amusedly. **“It’s time for you to accept it and get together. You know how much she had been waiting for you.”**

 **“...”** silence envelopes between the two of them for a few second. **“Where’s Yoohyeon?”**

 **“I think she’s at the parking lot, loading up things.”** Yubin smiles. **“You gonna get her?”**

**“I think Yoohyeon had been hurt for so long. She deserves to be love this time, Yoobs.”**

**“I totally agree.”** Yubin nods. **“Go get her, then. We’re rooting for you.”** Minji nods and immediately ran out of the auditorium. She didn’t notice that it was starting to drizzle.

Just as she arrived at the parking lot, the rain was pouring out. And there’s Yoohyeon.

Looking handsome in her gray suit, without the blazer, but still with the tie...

The one Minji gave her. The one she only thought to give Yoohyeon...

She was in too deep and yet she had never even noticed it...

 _Kim Minji, you are an idiot._ She thought to herself...

 **“YA, KIM MINJI! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!”** Yoohyeon’s deep, calming, husky voice calls out as she runs to cover Minji with her blazer. **“Why are you standing out here in the rain?”**

 **“Yoohyeon...”** Minji takes a deep breath. _Well, then. It’s now or never..._ **“Yooh, I...”**

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update lol
> 
> Next will be the last chapter and then the epilogue, thanks so much for being with me~  
> Sequel is still on the way, stay tuned ;)
> 
> STREAM ODD EYE!


	22. Chapter 22 - The Real Happy Ending

**“Hey, Yooh.”** Bora calls out. **“Can you help us load the equipment in the car, please?”**

 **“Yeah, sure.”** Yoohyeon nods and heads out, seeing that she’s unable to locate Minji.

The drama club with Yoohyeon and Bora starts hauling out the equipment and putting it in the vans. The cold air passes and she pulled her blazer close only to realize that it wasn’t there, she forgot she took it off because it was restricting her from loading up.

Yoohyeon looked for her team jacket in her car instead, only to remember that she had given it to Minji actually. _You’re getting old, Yoohyeon._ She said to herself, chuckling...

 **“Hey, Yoohyeon.”** Bora calls out again. **“Let’s head back in, it’s starting to drizzle out.”**

 **“Yeah, unnie. I’ll be there in a second.”** Yoohyeon calls back as she stayed in her car.

Before getting to the school, Yoohyeon actually bought a bouquet for Minji. This time, she paid the lady in the flower shop when she tried to give it free again. She was just going to grab it and head back, but then she saw something under the passenger seat.

 **“What is that?”** Yoohyeon gently pulled the box and saw Minji’s handwriting on top.

_To: My Star Player_

_From: Your Cheerleading Girl_

Yoohyeon couldn’t help but smile and hesitated whether to open it or not. But then she wanted Minji to give it to her so she put it back at where it belong. Closing the car, she is about to head back, but forgotten her blazer at the backseat. So, she went to get it.

After everything is done, she turned around to see Minji standing in the middle of the parking lot, just staring at her without moving. Yoohyeon immediately ran towards her.

 **“YA, KIM MINJI! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!”** she calls out as she run over, finally arriving and covering Minji’s head with her suit blazer. **“Why are you standing out here in the rain?”**

 **“Yoohyeon...”** Minji takes a deep breath, confusing her. _What’s going on?_ **“Yooh, I...”**

 **“What is it? Is everything okay?”** Yoohyeon checked her all over. **“Are you okay?”**

 **“I’m inlove with you.”** Minji finally says, taking Yoohyeon’s breath away. **“I’ve been for a long time but I held it back because I don’t want to hurt anyone. But I do, I love you...”**

Yoohyeon held her breath, unable to process what Minji had just blurted out. It’s a bit sudden. One second she’s looking for her blazer, the next Minji is confessing to her.

 **“I know it’s long overdue.”** Minji chuckles. **“But I hope you still love me like how I love you. You’re the one relationship I can’t live without, Yoohyeon. Please say something.”**

 **“I...”** Yoohyeon finally let go of the breath she’s holding. **“You’re inlove with me?”**

 **“Yes, I am. Yes, I’ve been.”** Minji sighs. **“I was an idiot for trying to hide it, I’m sorry.”**

 **“All this time, you were inlove with me?”** Minji nodded and Yoohyeon slowly lets go of the blazer she’s holding, causing the two of them to be rain on. But it doesn’t matter. Because Minji actually loves Yoohyeon. Like how Yoohyeon loves her. **“YOU LOVE ME!”**

 **“YES, I DO!”** Minji calls out with a laugh. **“I love you, Yoohyeon. I love you so much.”**

 **“Oh, my God.”** Yoohyeon says breathlessly. **“Please tell me I’m not dreaming now.”**

 **“You’re not.”** Minji held Yoohyeon’s face gently. **“This is real. This is happening.”**

 **“Minji...”** Yoohyeon felt like crying. This is indeed happening. **“Can I kiss you?”**

 **“You can.”** Minji touched their foreheads together before closing her eyes.

Yoohyeon leaned in closer...and closer...and closer. Until their lips touched. And Minji opened her lips to let Yoohyeon in. She wrapped her hands around Yoohyeon’s brown-blonde hair, the one that attracted her the most the moment they first met, and her veiny hands is wrapped around Minji’s waist, holding her tightly as the rain pours on.

Kissing Minji felt like reaching the stars. Butterflies in her stomach is itching to get out of their cages, her heart is hammering in its own. But soft lips and warm hands are the only thing on Yoohyeon’s mind right now. She didn’t think about the pain before this, all she could think about is finally...after a long time, she got the girl. The perfect girl.

Minji chose her.

Minji actually loves her.

And right now they’re kissing.

Under the rain. This is so romantic...

Minji pulled away to catch her breath and Yoohyeon smirks because she could still go on, all the hard practice is paying off, and Minji obviously want to wipe her smug face.

**“I told you we’d work it out before the trip to Bora-Bora.”**

**“You said we’d talk about it. But there wasn’t talking back there.”**

**“Well, atleast we used our mouths.”** Minji licked her lips. **“Amazingly, btw.”**

 **“We could do it again.”** Yoohyeon shrugs. **“Because I love you, and you love me...”**

 **“We totally could.”** Minji smirk. **“But before we continue that, can I ask you something?”**

 **“Yeah, sure. What is it?”** Yoohyeon pulls back a little to fix herself but Minji didn’t let her, pulling her back again using her necktie and wrapping her arms around her neck.

 **“Kim Yoohyeon, star player, amazing actor, angelic singer, and a phenomenal kisser.”** Yoohyeon laugh, shaking her head amusedly. **“Please allow me to be your girlfriend.”**

 **“Wait, let me do it too.”** Yoohyeon says, wrapping her arms around Minji’s waist. **“Kim Minji, my gorgeous neighbor, my alarm clock, driving buddy, the love of my life.”** Minji smiles softly at Yoohyeon. **“It will be an honor to be your girlfriend. Will you be mine?”**

 **“Yes. Ofcourse, yes.”** Minji pulled her down, connecting their lips again. **“I love you.”**

 **“I love you too.”** Yoohyeon smiles. **“You’re now officially my cheerleading girlfriend.”**

**“You know, I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time. And finally, it’s official.”**

**“You could have stopped hiding your feelings sooner. But oh well, we got a rain kiss.”**

**“Yes, we did.”** Minji chuckles, pinching Yoohyeon’s cheeks. **“But it’s getting cold so we should head home now to change before we get sick. We’ll text the girls on the way.”**

 **“Alright, let’s go back to my car.”** Yoohyeon reaches over to held Minji’s hand and they walked hand and hand to her car, opening the door for her girlfriend... _Girlfriend, huh..._

Yoohyeon then walked to the driver’s seat and started the engine, turning off the AC to avoid the more chance of getting sick. They drive in silence, Yoohyeon’s right hand is over the console holding Minji’s until they arrived at their place, Minji decided to stay there for a while and just take some of her girlfriend’s clothes for the meantime.

 **“Here you go.”** Yoohyeon handed her a sweatshirt and a plaid pajama. She’s wearing a plaid jacket over a plain black shirt and a jogging pants. They’re wearing couple look.

**“It’s our first day and I’m already stealing your clothes. I can see this will last, babe.”**

**“We’re almost the same size so what’s mine is also yours...babe.”** Yoohyeon giggles.

 **“You’re acting awfully giddy.”** Minji gasp dramatically. **“Am I your first girlfriend?”**

 **“Yes, you are.”** Yoohyeon sighs. **“I have only dated men before you, my love.”**

 **“WHAT? Ew, Yooh.”** Minji shakes her head. **“I don’t want to see that image.”**

 **“I’m kidding, love.”** Yoohyeon chuckles. **“I wasn’t in the mood to date before. I never imagined myself being inlove with someone else. Not until Bora and Jiwoo, ofcourse.”**

**“New rule, don’t talk about your crush with my cousin and about your first love again.”**

**“Oh...kay.”** Yoohyeon puts an arm around Minji’s shoulder. **“It’s not a big deal, though.”**

**“I just don’t want to imagine you being inlove with Bora...or talking about Jiwoo either.”**

**“I heard my name.”** the door suddenly opened, surprising the new couple. **“What’s up? Why did you two suddenly disappear? And what’s with the cryptic text, dear cousin?”**

 **“You sent only one text message and it’s just emojis.”** Gahyeon says, taking her phone out to prove her point. **“I see rain, two girls, car, house, and...is this a kissing mark?”**

 **“Yes.”** Minji nodded. **“That meant for we got soaked wet in rain so we headed home. The reason we got soaked is because we kiss under the rain, that’s the kissing mark.”**

 **“YOU WHAT?!”** the group reacted in unison almost instantly, making Yoohyeon laugh.

 **“We kissed! FINALLY!”** Yoohyeon announces but then realizes... **“I hope you’re happy.”**

 **“We are.”** Yubin nods with a proud smile. **“I’m glad you got the girl, Kim Yoohyeon...”**

 **“Kim Yoohyeon _finally_ gets the girl.” **Siyeon chuckles. **“It just took a few couple tries.”**

 **“Wait...”** Gahyeon interrupts. **“Does that mean our group consist of one couple now?”**

 **“They deserve it.”** Handong playfully pushes Gahyeon. **“Congratulations to you two.”**

 **“Thank you.”** Minji smiles bashfully. **“Well, now that everyone is said and done, we will attend Yoohyeon’s championship game tomorrow and head to Bora-Bora right after!”**

 **“YEHEYYYY!”** the group cheered while Bora intervenes between their celebration.

**“Did you forget I’m the owner of that beach house? Stop celebrating without me.”**

**“I’m your cousin, so the beach house also belongs to me.”** Minji shrugs her shoulder.

**“I don’t remember having co-ownership with you about any of my properties, Minji...”**

**“We could always ask Dahyun to tag along.”** Gahyeon suggest. **“I’m sure she’s also the owner of the beach house.”** Bora groaned and rolled her eyes, making everyone laugh.

 **“Alright, alright. You guys can celebrate.”** Bora sighs. **“We’re going to Bora-Bora!”**

\--

They’re now back in the auditorium for DC University’s final game. Minji is sitting with the girls in their usual seat, where Yoohyeon could see them completely. They visited her before the game and handed her energy drinks with hand-stitched towels by Minji.

 **“Hey, relax.”** Siyeon puts a hand on Minji’s bouncing knees. **“She’ll win this one.”**

 **“I know she can.”** Minji said proudly. **“I just don’t want her to get injured.”**

**“Don’t worry about it, Yoohyeon is a lot tougher than she looks.”**

**“You two, stop flirting.”** Bora calls out. **“Minji, you’re taken. Siyeon, don’t flirt with taken women.”** she scolds, glaring at Siyeon scarily, making Minji giggle in her seat.

**“Well, you’re not taken, right? Is it okay to flirt with you instead?”**

**“W-Wha—”** Bora immediately blushed. **“Just stop disturbing, I’m watching.”**

 **“Aye, aye, president.”** Siyeon saluted before turning to face Minji with a playful smile.

They continued to watch the game silently after that. And by silently, I meant not talking to each other but jumping and shouting for Yoohyeon every time she scores.

At the end, Yoohyeon team did won. Minji immediately rushed down from where she is and went to congratulate her girl. The star player was giving her speech, thanking her team and coach, and her beloved friends and girlfriend, when Minji came at her side.

 **“I dedicate this win to you, babe.”** Yoohyeon chuckles. **“Now, let’s go to Bora-Bora.”**

 **“Bora-Bora, here we go!”** Minji shouts, holding Yoohyeon’s trophy up high.

They headed home after the game, Minji is in the passenger seat, exhausted from the shouting and jumping they did at the game. Then she suddenly sprang up from her seat looked down the chair. Yoohyeon was confused until she pulled the box out...

 **“What’s that?”** Yoohyeon asked curiously, acting like she didn’t know it was there.

 **“It’s for you. I got it yesterday.”** Minji said, gently taking off the ribbon. **“I was going to give it then but we were soaked wet. And I forgot about it earlier, so here it is now...”**

Minji opened the box to reveal a varsity jacket, the exact one that Yoohyeon gave to her, except for the star in the chest area. It also has MJ written on it, making her smile.

**“I figured since I have your jacket, I should get you a new one. But then your jacket is perfect for you so I got a replica, except that I put a star on it because you’re my star.”**

**“And you’re my sun.”** Yoohyeon reached for Minji’s hand, planting a kiss on it. **“Thank you, I’ll treasure that jacket and will wear it whenever. I will even bring it to Bora-Bora.”**

 **“I was hoping you’d say that.”** Minji chuckles. **“Cause I’ll be bringing mine too. It’ll be a couple jacket.”** she says, intertwining their fingers together. **“I love you, star player 17.”**

 **“I love you too, Kim Minji.”** Yoohyeon pull over and kissed Minji over the console. **“I’m glad you came into my life, moving to the house next to mine.”** they got out the car and she walked Minji to their house, smiling. **“I will always be your Girl-Next-Door.”**

====================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being with me throughout this crazy ride, here's the last chapter of the story <3  
> I hope you continue to support me and Dreamcatcher, thanks a lot~ Stay tuned for the epilogue ;)


End file.
